Katherine Grace: The Cursed Demigod
by QueenKatherineGrace
Summary: When Katherine was only three months old an ancient creature called a Shape Shifter (or Draugarya) "blessed" her with their powers. When she is only 11 she runs away from Camp Jupiter with her paladin, Hunter, leaving her brother, Jason, behind. Somehow she finds her way to Camp Half Blood. Her powers begin to control her, will she be able to protect her friends from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Katherine Grace; The Cursed Demigod**

By: KariGrace14

**Chapter One**

**Hey everyone I'm new here and I love the Percy Jackson series and I have some fan fiction on it. I like to give a lot of detail so it's probably going to be really long…idk it might not, but please bear with me! Well here goes, I hope you all enjoy, and please tell me if there's anything you hate or like about it I will not report any mean comments I want you to be brutally honest with me if it absolutely sucks…thanks!**

As Katherine ran from the gryphons she thought back on the last two months.

When she had run away from Camp Jupiter she had met three demigods, Jake, Alley, and Maria. They had decided to travel with her, but it was short lived. They were all dead now.

After that she had been traveling alone, well not completely alone. She had her paladin, Hunter. A paladin was an animal companion, in Katherine's case, a shape shifter companion. You see Hunter was a shape shifter, just like Katherine. The only thing he couldn't turn into was a human.

The shape shifter is an ancient creature sometimes called a changeling, they usually live in kingdoms in the sky separated into clans. Katherine had been "blessed" when she was training with Lupa by a shape shifter. Ever since that she had been practicing on controlling the power, not the other way around.

She was glad Hunter was by her side, she missed her brother, Jason, and her best friend, Zach. She did not, however, miss Camp Jupiter. Everyone there was afraid of her, they didn't let her join in any of the activities. It was like she was Rudolf, no one wanted her around. Except at the end of the story Rudolf gets accepted…that wasn't the case for Katherine. So she ran away.

The gryphons screeched again, tearing Katherine away from her thoughts. She turned down an alley and turned into a rat, Hunter did the same.

_Did we lose them?_ Hunter asked, his telepathic touch startled Katherine at first, then she calmed down.

_Let's hope so,_ She replied telepathically. _Don't jinx it._

They both stayed there as rats, hoping the gryphons hadn't followed them. After about an hour they decided they had lost the monsters. Katherine turned back into a human and Hunter turned into a Dalmatian puppy. Katherine sagged against the wall, glad to finally be able to sit down. Hunter walked over to her and curled up on her lap. Her stomach growled, they hadn't eaten in at least four days.

Then it started raining.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Katherine grumbled. She shivered as the rain kept beating down. She put her hood up, but the windbreaker wasn't very helpful. She could feel Hunter shivering on her lap and wished she could do something to warm him up, but she didn't have anything.

People rushed along the streets, covering their faces with big fluffy hoods and under umbrellas. Cars zoomed past the alley and taxi's picked people up or dropped them off. It was another typical day in New York City.

Katherine tried to doze off, but she was too cold and too hungry. So she just sat there, trying to shield Hunter from the rain.

_Maybe there's something useful in that dumpster,_ Hunter said.

_You're telling me to go dumpster diving? Why don't you? I'm gross enough as it is,_ She replied.Hunter just stared at her, then he started growling. Katherine sighed and got up. She walked up next to the dumpster and opened it. She reeled back, the smell was terrible! So she plugged her nose and started searching through the trash. She actually found an umbrella, but you had to hold it open yourself or else it would close.

_I have to keep it open, but I guess I don't mind. As long as I'm out of the rain, _Katherine told Hunter. She sat back on the ground and opened up the umbrella, Hunter came over and laid on her lap again.

_You should've looked for some food too_, Hunter said as he yawned.

_I am _not_ eating food out of a dumpster,_ She said angrily. Hunter didn't reply and soon fell asleep. Since she wasn't too cold anymore, Katherine could focus on sleeping. But she had to keep the umbrella open. So she fiddled with it for a while and surprisingly got it to work right.

Katherine got into a comfortable position and positioned the umbrella so it wouldn't fall but still protect them from the rain, and fell asleep.

** Ok so I think I'll just make that the end of chapter one. I'll try and up load chapters frequently. If you guys have any ideas for me or if you want me to add in your character just comment on this. I'm only adding the first two so yeah…I hope anyone who reads this enjoys and puts it in their favorites! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

** I hope the first chapter was bearable, again I need help on the title so if you have any ideas please tell me. If there's anything you think I should change tell me also and maybe I'll consider it ;). So chapter two…Let's do this!**

When Katherine woke up the rain had stopped. Her clothes were damp, but other than that mostly dry. She noticed Hunter was gone and decided that he had left to go to the bathroom. But then she realized he could have just done it in a corner since he was a dog…

After about ten minutes of sitting alone trying to figure out where Hunter might be he strolled into the alley with a bag in his mouth. He dropped the bag in front of Katherine.

"What's in the bag?" She asked.

_Open it and find out,_ Hunter replied. Katherine rolled her eyes and opened the bag. In it were two wrapped up hot dogs. She gasped.

_Where and how did you get these?!_ She exclaimed.

_You'd be surprised how well the "puppy dog eyes" trick works,_ He said. She smiled and took one of the hot dogs out of the bag. It didn't have ketchup or anything on it, but she didn't care. She wolfed it down, glad to finally have some food.

_I got two for you, sorry I couldn't get more,_ Hunter said. Katherine looked at him, dumbfounded.

_You're not going to have the other one?_ She questioned.

_No, you need it more than I do,_ He replied.

_No I don't! You've gone without eating just as long as I have. Eat the dang hot dog,_

_ I don't need—_

_ Eat the damn hot dog for crying out loud! I'm not going to eat it! You need food too. _Hunter finally gave in and ate the hot dog. Katherine stood up and stretched, happy that the rain had stopped. In the back of the alley was a full length mirror.

She stood in front of it looking at herself. Her jet black hair now went to the small of her back. She liked the single blonde streak in it, on the right side of her head, it looked cute. Her left eye had a nasty scar from when the Cyclops had captured her. She couldn't see out of her left eye anymore and it was now a clear white, no longer an electric blue. Her right eye wasn't blue anymore either. For some reason, it was purple.

She remembered when she was at Camp Jupiter and saw that her eyes had changed to purple. She had asked Jason about it and he had said that it was just a disease that happened rarely. The disease wasn't harmful, it only made her eyes purple.

Katherine sighed, she missed Jason.

_Why don't you go back?_ Hunter suddenly asked.

_Because I don't belong there Hunter. Everyone hated me, they feared me because of these stupid powers the Shape Shifters gave me. I didn't want to continue living like that, so I ran away,_ She replied.

_But you left Jason. You didn't even say goodbye to him you just left,_ Hunter said. A tear found its way down Katherine's cheek.

_I know, I know and that was wrong of me, but I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how he'd react. He'd probably disagree with me and not let me go. He'd say that I did belong and he and Zach and Lilly would be there for me,_ She said, wiping away her tears.

_That's because he loved you, Katherine,_ She didn't reply, she just stood there looking at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't see a helpless demigod, she saw a heartless monster. One who didn't belong anywhere.

Hunter came by and sat by her feet, looking at himself in the mirror as well. He looked up at Katherine and ran off into the piles of trash and boxes behind the mirror.

_What are you doing?_ She asked him. Hunter continue rummaging through the junk and suddenly trotted over to Katherine with something in his mouth. It was a ribbon. Just a simple white ribbon someone might put in their hair.

_I think you would look better with your hair tied up, instead of dangling down around you,_ He said. Katherine took the ribbon from him and held it in her hands.

_Just a thought,_ He said. _There's a drinking fountain just outside the alley if you want to wash it off and use it._ Katherine smiled and walked out of the alley with Hunter at her heels. She found the fountain and started rinsing off the ribbon. When she thought it was clean as it could get she put her hair up in a ponytail. Some of her hair in the front was too short to fit into the ponytail so she just tucked it behind her ear.

_Thank you, Hunter, _She said. Hunter nodded his head. Katherine turned around and suddenly bumped into someone. Their bags fell to the ground, spilling groceries and blue candy everywhere.

**I'm going to be mean and leave this on a cliff hanger ****. Blue candy, could it be? LOL you'll have to wait till the next chapter haha sorry I'm evil like that. So I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you continue to read my updates. I'll have a little more time because of Spring Break this week (YAYAYAYA!) so I wont be caught up with school.** **Well have a good Spring Break everyone! Till next update ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I am so sorry are you ok?!" Katherine exclaimed. She looked at who she had bumped into. It was a young woman, with wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She looked young enough to still be dating, but old enough to be a mother.

"Oh its quite alright." The woman said with a small laugh. Katherine quickly helped her put all the groceries and candy back into their bags, Hunter helped as well. She noticed that all of the candy was blue, there was no other color.

"Blue…candy?" Katherine asked. The woman looked at the bag of candy and laughed.

"Oh yes, my son has this obsession with blue food. Its kind of this tradition we do where I bring him blue candy home from work." She said. So Katherine had been right, she was a mother.

"Um…interesting obsession. Anyway, again I am so sorry for this. I completely didn't see you ma'am." Katherine said. The woman waved her hand.

"Oh no, its fine, I was kind of hurrying so its partially my fault. And you can call me Sally." Sally said. She seemed so easy going, Katherine wished she could be that way.

"Well have a nice day, sorry again for spilling all your groceries and candy." Katherine began to walk away and Hunter followed.

"Wait, were are your parents?" Sally asked. Katherine turned around.

"My dad abandoned me when I was little and my mom is dead." She said. Katherine didn't know why she was telling Sally this, but she did. Sally looked at her with a look of hurt.

"Oh my gosh you poor thing! You don't have any older siblings or relatives?" Sally asked. Katherine shook her head. Sally looked even more hurt. Katherine started to walk away again when Sally grabbed her wrist.

"Why don't you stay with me for a little while?" Sally asked. Katherine stared at her, eyes wide. "Until we can find a family who will adopt you or an orphanage you can stay at."

"No, I couldn't. You already have a son to take care of and I have my dog and—"

"Nonsense! Its fine, besides my son always wanted a dog." Sally said. And with that Sally led Katherine to her apartment. Weeks later Sally found herself adopting Katherine and Hunter. Katherine soon found out that Percy, Sally's son, was also a demigod, and Katherine revealed that she too, was a demigod. Their life was peaceful, until Katherine found herself at another demigod camp, but this one was for the Greek gods.

**I know this one is short, but I just couldn't come up with anything. I have better stuff for the next chapter and I'll make it a little longer to make up for this one. Happy April Fools Day! (I haven't made any pranks today ugh)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been a socker-punch to the face. I hope this chapter is ok, like I said on Chapter Three I'll try and make it long to make up for the last short chapter. Oh and someone pointed out to me to make it known when Katherine and Hunter speak telepathically because apparently it was confusing. So whenever you see words like **_**this all pretty and slanted**_** that means Katherine is speaking telepathically with someone. Sorry if that was confusing.**

_**~Time Skip: 3 Years~**_

Katherine watched as Grover tried to help Percy by yelling at him while Percy climbed the climbing wall.

"Percy run! No the other way! Now climb! No watch out for the lava—ouch that's gotta hurt." Grover yelled. Hunter yawned and stood up, then stretched. He prodded over(still as a husky, he'd come accustomed to the form).

_Well good morning,_ Katherine said even though it was the middle of the afternoon.

_Oh shut up, _was his reply.

"Grover, your freaking half goat this is easy for you!" Percy yelled back, dodging a spray of lava. Katherine stood next to Grover watching Percy. It had been three years since Sally had taken Katherine home and the Jackson's were nice people, all with the exception of Gabe (but he was a stone statue now, long story).

Percy finished the climbing wall and limped over to Katherine and Grover, his right foot smoking. Hunter padded over to him and sniffed his foot.

"You want me to help or call over an Apollo camper? Or are you just gonna limp all the way to the stream?" Katherine asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm not limping to the stream and the Apollo campers are fed up with my injuries." Percy grumbled. Katherine let out a small laugh and healed Percy's foot with her powers. She had found out that she could heal people (without getting all godly) like the Apollo campers.

Annabeth came running over and when she stopped next to Percy they kissed.

Katherine scowled, she didn't like Annabeth, but Percy seemed to be happy with her so Katherine…_tolerated_ her.

"Hey Seaweed Brain you still can't climb the climbing wall?" Annabeth asked smiling.

"It freaking spills lava!" Percy argued. Annabeth kissed him again.

"Gosh your so stupid. Hey you want to practice at the arena before dinner?" Annabeth asked. Percy shrugged and walked off. Waving to Katherine and Grover.

"I hate her." Katherine grumbled.

"Why? Oh, you're just overprotective of Percy." Grover said. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, race you to the top." Katherine challenged and ran towards the climbing wall. Soon she and Grover were side by side trying to see who could reach the top first. They competed about five times, always ending in a tie before they noticed it was time for dinner.

They walked towards the pavilion and went their separate ways. Katherine sat down at the Zeus' Cabin table, alone again. She was the only child of Zeus at Camp Half-Blood, just as Percy was the only child of Poseidon. Everyone ate and headed towards campfire.

They sang songs and had a good time before leaving to go to bed. Katherine caught Percy and Annabeth kissing in front of the Poseidon cabin. She rolled her eyes and walked into her own cabin. She undressed and put some basketball shorts on and a t-shirt she wouldn't normally wear in public. Then she went to her bed, curled up under her covers, and fell into a dream filled sleep.

Katherine found herself in the middle of some ruins. She later realized they weren't just ruins, it was the Wolf House, where Lupa had trained her and Jason.

She started walking around wondering why she was here when suddenly the ground started to shift. A figure of a woman made completely of the earth stood in front of Katherine. The woman's eyes were closed, as if she were sleeping. She smiled, like she was having a pleasant dream.

_Hello dear,_ the woman said. Her lips didn't move, but Katherine could clearly hear her in her head. She panicked and willed her dragon bracelet into a sword. The handle was pure silver and the blade was Stygian Iron. Katherine heard the woman laugh, it kind of sounded like an avalanche.

_Oh honey, that isn't necessary. Don't you recognize me?_ Katherine racked her brain for anything describing an earthly woman who spoke to you in your brain. Nothing came up.

"No," she finally said. "Who are you?"

_I am known as Terra in Roman ways. I am the earth goddess; mother to all Titans, giants, cyclops, and any other monster you can think of._ Terra said. Katherine remember her now. Her Greek name was Gaea.

"Why are you here? And why did you appear to me in your Roman form, I am Greek." Katherine said. Terra laughed.

_Oh don't lie to yourself. You are not Greek, you were born Roman and you can never change that. You will always act like a Roman demigod, have you not noticed?_ Terra asked. Katherine reluctantly agreed with her. The Greek fighting ways had always been hard for her to adapt to and she never became accustomed to the names. She constantly fought Roman style and spoke the Roman names instead of Greek.

"What's your point?" Katherine asked. Terra opened her arms kind of like if she were expecting a hug.

_I awaken,_ Terra exclaimed. _But not fully. I need the blood of a female and male demigod. _

"And your telling me this because?" Katherine asked, getting impatient.

_I need your help, Katherine,_ Terra continued. _Bring a female demigod and a male demigod to me. Soon enough Annabeth will leave thinking she has a lead on something. She will come back with three other demigods, two male and one female. They will go on a stupid quest for the gods, follow them. Bring them to the wolf house. Their blood will water the ancient stones and I will awaken fully._

Katherine looked at Terra. A lead on what? Why would Annabeth bring back three new demigods? Why was Terra asking _her_? Katherine had so many questions and she knew Terra wasn't going to answer any of them. Katherine looked at Terra, thinking over her answer.

"Why should I do this for you?" Katherine finally asked. "What would I get out of it?" Terra laughed again.

_You owe me, Katherine,_ Terra replied. _I'm the reason you have this better life. I'm the reason you found the Jacksons. Your new life is all thanks to me._ Katherine stepped back a little. She remembered the night before she left Camp Jupiter there was a small voice inside her head. It told her all the reasons she had to leave Camp Jupiter. Things such as she didn't belong, or the other campers feared her powers. The worst one she remembered was the voice saying, "Jason will abandon you just like your mother did at the Wolf House."

"_You_ were that voice?! _You_ made me run away?! Why? What reason did you have to meddle in my personal life! Its not like your my godly parent or anything." Katherine exclaimed. She started to get mad at Terra.

_I was that voice, and you should be thanking me. The things I told you were true and you knew it. You ran away on your own accord, I only persuaded you. You could have stayed,_ Terra said. _I don't have much time left Katherine. Just know that if you do bring me the demigods, you will be rewarded richly. When I awaken I plan to remake this world. You can have your own kingdom, no one will fear you anymore. Think about it._

And with that, Terra and the dream dissolved.

Katherine woke with a start. What Terra said still lingered in her head, "You can have your own kingdom, no one will fear you anymore. Think about it." She shivered at the thought of the dream. Terra had said she wanted to remake the world, that didn't sound too good to Katherine.

She decided to keep the dream a secret, for now. Maybe in time, she would tell Chiron, but for now, no one would know.

_Except for me of course,_ Hunter suddenly said. Katherine yelped.

_Man I hate it when you do that! _She yelled at him. Hunter looked up at her from under the covers.

_Hate it when I do what?_ He asked.

_Invade my personal thoughts unannounced. It gives me a headache when you just pop into my head,_ Katherine said.

_Hmmm, noted,_ Was his reply. Katherine rolled her eyes and looked over at her clock on her nightstand. It was 3a.m. She sighed and laid back down trying to go back to sleep, but to no prevail. She eventually gave up and just looked at the ceiling in her cabin.

The ceiling in Cabin 1 was always storming, one time it even rained which was not fun. The sound of the crackling lightning and booming thunder usually calmed her nerves, but this time the storm did nothing but make her more anxious and jumpy.

She got up and put a jacket on and sneaked out of her cabin barefoot. Hunter followed her. She carefully turned into a hawk and flew off heading towards the lake. Hunter did the same. She flew high enough so the patrol harpies didn't see her. When she got to the lake she landed on the dock, made sure no one was around and changed back into her normal form. Hunter landed and changed into a bunny.

_What's with the bunny form?_ She asked.

_Wanted to try it out,_ He said. She rolled her eyes and dangled her feet above the water. Her toes brushed against the cool liquid, soothing her nerves. She relaxed. Katherine liked to come here and just sit at the end of the dock to clear her mind. Sometimes Percy would accompany her, but right now she enjoyed the silence. Hunter had fallen asleep on her lap. Katherine didn't mind.

Her thoughts went back to her conversation with Terra. It troubled her that the earth goddess wanted her help in waking her up. Katherine didn't even want to think about what Terra planned to do with the demigods she wanted Katherine to bring to her. She shivered at the thought.

Katherine sat there by the lake for about two hours when she decided she should probably go back to her cabin. She scooped up Hunter into her arms and sneakily walked back to Cabin 1.

"Come on Katherine, please?" Percy pleaded. Katherine looked at Percy, who was trying to persuade her with his puppy dog look. It wasn't working.

"Percy it's a bad idea. Heck, I don't think I can even do it!" She said to him. He continued his puppy dog stare.

"Oh come on! You can try can't you? I'm sure it will work." He continued.

"Percy—"

"Hey! What's going on?" Grover interrupted. He walked up to Percy and Katherine, Annabeth by his side.

"Percy wants me to turn him into a merman." Katherine said. Grover looked at Percy like he was an idiot and Annabeth put her hand to her face.

"Percy…I don't even know what to say." Annabeth said.

"You're an idiot Percy." Grover said.

"Well that was rude." Percy replied.

"Why wouldn't you ask to be turned into a satyr!" Katherine nearly fell over. "I mean satyr's are way better than merpeople."

"Grover! You're not helping." Katherine said. Grover just laughed. He and Percy began arguing on which was better, satyr or merman. Katherine and Annabeth exchanged looks with the same thought, Men. Annabeth gestured to follow her and Katherine reluctantly obliged. She didn't like Annabeth, but maybe she should give her a chance.

Annabeth led Katherine down to the lake. She sat on the end of the dock and Katherine sat next to her. After about fifteen minutes of silence Annabeth turned to Katherine.

"You don't like me do you?" She said. Katherine was a little surprised by her question, but she kept it hidden. She shrugged.

"You have your ups and downs." Katherine said. Annabeth let out a small laugh.

"Is it because I'm dating Percy?" She asked. Katherine looked out at the water, choosing her reply carefully. She didn't like Annabeth, but she didn't want to be mean to her.

"I've had a bad experience with children of Athena. So blame your sister for ruining your reputation." She said. Annabeth nodded.

"Care to talk about it?" She asked.

Katherine looked at Annabeth. She wasn't expecting to see concern in her eyes, but she did. Annabeth was concerned about her. Maybe Katherine had been too hard on her at first. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs, looking down at the water.

"When I was eleven, I ran away from my home." Katherine started, she was careful not to mention Camp Jupiter. "When I was running, I met three demigods. There was Jake, son of Apollo, Alley, daughter of Ares, and Maria, daughter of Athena. We traveled aimlessly for about a month." Annabeth listened intently. She didn't ask any questions, she didn't interrupt, she just listened. Katherine appreciated that.

"One night, while we were camping, Maria suddenly went…crazy. She attacked us while we were sleeping. Alley was first…she screamed out when Maria stabbed her which woke me and Jake up. We looked at Maria, horrified. I froze when I saw Alley. My body wouldn't move. Maria had lunged for me, but Jake stopped her. They started fighting and I wanted to help, but my body refused to move." Katherine found herself crying. She tried to stop, but the tears came along with the memory.

"I watched as Maria stabbed Jake in the stomach. He fell and didn't get back up. She started walking towards me and I found the strength to finally move. I ran away, but she chased me. I stopped at a stream and she was right behind me. The water was too fast and I didn't know how deep it was so I shape shifted into a bird and flew to the other bank. Maria found some rocks and began making her way over, but she slipped. She fell into the water and I didn't see come back up." Annabeth put her arms around Katherine and Katherine cried into her shoulder. She was grateful for Annabeth's company.

"Katherine…I…I am so sorry. What about Hunter? Where was he?" Katherine stopped crying and wiped her eyes. She rested her head on Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth didn't make any motion to get Katherine to move.

"He…He had been out looking for food when it happened. He returned to the camp and called out to me telepathically. I sent him an image of where I was and he rushed over. We never tried to make any friends or travel with anyone else after that." Annabeth hugged Katherine tighter.

"I am so sorry. I kind of know how you feel. Luke betrayed me the same way Maria did." Annabeth said.

"Yes, but you still have Thalia. Jake and Alley are dead." Katherine said. Katherine wished she could see Thalia, but she knew she couldn't. Thalia would reveal that Katherine was her sister and it would just be a big mess. Plus Katherine didn't want to have to come up with a lie to tell her sister about what happened to her and Jason.

"Yeah, but Thalia is never around anymore, so sometimes it feels like she's dead again. And I don't blame you for hating me, I had a rough time being around Hermes kids after what Luke did. It took me a while to convince myself that they weren't all the same." Annabeth told her. Katherine nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you, you had nothing to do with it. None of the Athena campers here had anything to do with it, I was just blaming everyone else for things that happened to me." Katherine said. The dinner bell rang out in the distance. Campers began gathering at the dining hall. Annabeth let go of Katherine and Katherine sat up.

"Hey, thanks for listening…it kind of felt good to finally tell someone. I never even told Percy that." Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah, I feel like its brought us a little closer together. Friends?" Annabeth held out her hand. Katherine shook it.

"Friends." She said. They hugged and stood up, making their way towards the pavilion.

**Ok I'm going to end it there. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. School has kept me busy and I had to go to the doctor yesterday to get my ingrown toenail cut out which was NOT fun let me tell you. Anyway thank you for those of you who are still reading this I'm glad that you liked it enough to continue reading. And hey, I promised you a long chapter and I gave you a long chapter. Haha well have a good day or night or whatever. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

** Sup guys! Hope you liked the last chapter and thank you for those who are reading this fanfic I really appreciate it. Oh and there's gonna be like sword fighting in this chapter and Idk how to like explain Greek sword fighting LOL so bear with me and my fifth grade fighting terms X3 (I'm not in fifth grade btw)**

"Agh!" Percy yelped as he was thrown to the floor. Annabeth stood over him with her sword pointed at his throat. She smiled and helped him up.

"That one looked like it hurt. You ok Percy?" Katherine said sarcastically from the sidelines. She had been watching Annabeth and Percy spar for the past half hour. Percy had yet to beat Annabeth. The score was seventeen to zero.

"Oh shut up Katherine…why don't you try and take a go at her? She's impossible to beat." Percy complained. Katherine laughed.

"Impossible for you maybe." Katherine said in reply. Annabeth looked at her, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"So you think you can beat me?" She asked. Katherine smiled.

"Oh Annabeth…I _know_ I can beat you." Katherine replied. She stood up and walked over to Annabeth. Percy backed up, taking a seat where Katherine had been sitting in the arena at Camp Half Blood.

"We should make this more interesting." Annabeth suggested smiling.

"And what do you suggest?" Katherine asked.

"How about loser has to jump in the lake with just their underwear on in the morning." She said. Katherine laughed.

"Aw man! You mean when the lake is cold?" She asked.

"Freezing cold."

"Challenge accepted." Katherine turned her dragon bracelet into a sword and lunged at Annabeth. Annabeth blocked and striked back. They continued blocking and striking, neither one submitting. At one point, somehow, they nearly decapitated Percy. Katherine was still unsure how it happened because her adrenaline was off the charts due to the duel. Finally Katherine was able to sweep Annabeth off her feet and pin her to the ground. She put her sword up to her throat.

"So…how's 5:30 tomorrow morning sound?" She said, out of breath. Annabeth groaned and Katherine let her up. Annabeth sighed and pushed the hair out of her face, also trying to catch her breath. Once she was able to breath normally she looked at Katherine with a smile on her face,

"I guess I can't chicken out now. I'll see you at 5:30 tomorrow morning. Nice swordsmanship, Katherine." Annabeth said. She held out her hand. Katherine shook it.

"You too, Annabeth." Katherine smiled. Percy walked up to them, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"That," he said. "was possibly the most epic duel I have ever seen." Katherine and Annabeth both laughed.

"Now that's a lie…Percy you've fought Titans and gods, the duel between me and Katherine wasn't the most epic duel you've ever seen." Annabeth told him. Percy shrugged and laughed with them.

"Aw whatever. Hey it's Capture the Flag tonight! I totally forgot! Man I'm so excited. I heard that Chiron was going to do it a little differently this time." Percy exclaimed.

"What do you mean by _differently_?" Katherine asked.

"Probably just new teams or something." Annabeth said. Katherine nodded. They decided to go to the climbing wall and when Percy nearly had his face melted off they stopped. Percy and Annabeth obviously wanted to be alone so Katherine lied and said she had something she needed to do and headed towards her cabin. When she got to her cabin she noticed the door was cracked open. She brought her sword out and crept into Cabin 1. The ceiling was storming as usual, but there was a figure standing by her nightstand, holding something. Her heart started to beat faster. She couldn't make out the features of the figure.

"Who's there?" She said. The figure turned around and Katherine saw the oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She calmed down and her heart rate when back to normal. Her sword turned back into a silver dragon wrapped around her left bicep, hidden by her jacket.

"Oh, Katherine, I'm sorry did I scare you?" Rachel asked. Katherine nodded her head.

"Just a little. What are you doing here?" She asked. Rachel looked around the cabin as if she just realized she was there.

"I don't know why, but I felt _drawn_ here. I'm not sure its hard to explain." She said. Katherine nodded, she didn't want to know the details of what the oracle was drawn to and whatnot. Katherine nodded her head at the object in Rachel's hand.

"What are holding?" She asked. Rachel looked down at the object and Katherine noticed it was a picture frame. Rachel turned the picture towards Katherine and her heart nearly stopped.

"I found this in the drawer in your nightstand. Who is this boy?" Rachel asked. Katherine had a hard time finding the words to explain or coming up with a cover story. She had put the picture in her drawer not wanting to throw it out, but she hadn't anticipated anyone finding it.

It was a picture of Katherine, and Jason, when they were young. Katherine was about six in the picture, Jason had just turned eight. Katherine was sitting atop her brother's shoulders, a huge smile on her face, her eyes closed. Jason was in mid laugh, his eyes were closed as well. One of the problems with someone finding the picture was that Katherine and Jason's SPQR tattoos were visible.

"I…uh…" Katherine knew she couldn't lie to Rachel, but she still didn't want to tell her who Jason was.

"What are you hiding Katherine?" Rachel asked. Katherine nearly jumped. It wasn't Rachel's voice. It was raspy and old, and it sounded like a snake, if snakes could talk. For a second Rachel's eyes glowed green.

"The boy in the picture," she finally said. "He's my brother." Rachel looked shocked. She looked down at the picture again.

"Your brother? You mean before Sally adopted you? Your birth brother?" Rachel asked. Katherine nodded her head. She walked up to the oracle and gently took the picture away. Then she put it back in the drawer in her nightstand.

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry." Katherine said. She plopped down on her bed. Rachel came to sit next to her.

"Ok, I understand. Just one more question. Why do you and your brother have the motto of the old Roman Empire burned into your skin? At least it looks like its burned." Katherine didn't know what to say. She had hoped Rachel wouldn't comment on the tattoo, but it made it worse she knew it was of Roman origin. She broke out into cold sweat.

"Let's just say I had a really harsh Latin teacher." She said cracking a smile. Rachel didn't look amused. She was about to say something when a conch horn blew.

"Finally, I'm starved." Rachel said, getting up. Katherine stood up as well. When they were halfway towards the door Rachel stopped and turned around to look at Katherine. "And don't think this conversation is over, Katherine. You will tell me why you have that burned into your skin. But for now, lets enjoy some food and the campfire. I also heard Chiron came up with a new way to play capture the flag." With that, Rachel walked out of Cabin 1. Katherine followed her and when they got to the dining pavilion they separated ways. Katherine sat down at Zeus' table.

After everyone had eaten the camp dispersed to do the last of their activities for another hour until everyone had to gather back together at campfire. Katherine just chilled in her cabin until it was time for campfire. She got there a little late and everyone was in the middle of a song about how someone's grandma got dressed for war. She sat under the flag for Cabin 1. All the other campers were arranged by cabin under their flag all spread out on the amphitheater steps. The song ended and Chiron stepped up onto the stage. The camp fell quiet.

"I know there have been rumors about me finding a new way to play capture the flag," he began. You could feel the anxious vibes coming off of everyone. "I am here to tell you, that those rumors are true." The camp cheered. Apparently a new way to play capture the flag was exciting. Chiron banged his hooves against the stones surrounding the fire pit. The camp fell silent again.

"I will choose only two cabins to participate. It will be a random drawing. If all goes well, we might continue playing this way. Some nights we can play the old way as well." The camp cheered again. Katherine could just imagine if Zeus and Poseidon cabins were called. There was only one kid in each cabin and it would be pretty short since it would be Katherine against Percy. She chuckled to herself at the thought.

Some kid went up on stage with a hat in his hands. He stood next to Chiron and eventually the camp quieted down. Chiron reached into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. He unfolded the paper.

"The red team will be…Hephaestus Cabin!" The Hephaestus campers cheered. Chiron reached in the hat again.

"Come on, pull out Ares!" An Ares camper yelled.

"Don't pull out Ares!" One of the Hephaestus campers yelled. That got some laughs. Chiron pulled out another piece of paper and unfolded it. He looked at Katherine sympathetically and she thought, Oh no.

"The blue team…Zeus Cabin!" Everyone looked at Katherine.

"Yay…" She grumbled.

"Oh come on!" Clarisse yelled out. She was a daughter of Ares and you could tell she was bummed out that she didn't get to play tonight.

"Alright, Katherine and the Hephaestus cabin," Katherine noticed Chiron didn't even bother saying 'Zeus Cabin'. "get ready and meet back here in half an hour. Dismissed!" The campers all went back to their own cabins. Percy caught up with Katherine on the way back.

"Hey!" He yelled. She stopped and waited for him to catch up completely.

"Hey." She said.

"Aw man, I'm sorry. You have to go against the entire Hephaestus cabin. Good luck!" He said and ran off to his own cabin. Katherine rolled her eyes and went to Cabin 1. She put on her armor. A silver breastplate, silver greaves, and silver vambraces. The other kids had celestial bronze armor, but Katherine had made her own armor at Camp Jupiter. When she ran away she had taken it with her. She liked her silver armor, it made her feel different, well even more different.

She didn't really have to get ready, but she did make sure that the armor covered her SPQR tattoo completely. She laid on her bed staring at the Zeus statue in her cabin. The statue stood twenty-feet-tall in the center of the cabin. It was a full-color statue of Zeus in classic Greek robes. He stood with a shield at his side and a lightning bolt raised, ready to smite somebody.

The statue kind of freaked Katherine out, he was always staring down at her and there were no places you could put the bed so that he wasn't being all creepy. Except one place, where Thalia used to sleep. Her bed was all dusty and the pictures around it were kind of starting to fade, even though no sunlight crept into Cabin 1…there were no windows.

A conch horn blew and Katherine sighed. She sat up and started heading towards the amphitheater.

"You both know the rules," Mr. D said. "the creek is the boundary and the entire forest is fair game. Magic items are permitted. Killing and maiming—much to my _regret_—are not." Chiron gave Katherine and Cabin 9 their flags. He told them when they heard the conch horn the games would begin. Katherine headed off into the forest. She hid her flag at the very top of a thirty-foot statue of Zeus. Why there was a thirty-foot-tall statue of Zeus in the forest, she did not know.

Since magic items were permitted, Katherine figured that meant magic in general. She made it so that the flag was invisible, which was really cruel and probably cheating, but she didn't care. She stood at the base of the statue and waited for the conch horn to blow.

After about ten minutes she heard the horn. Capture the flag had begun.

** Wow that was kind of a long chapter…anyway I don't think I'll be able to update until at least Wednesday maybe Tuesday depending on how school treats me. I have to write a freaking essay for the academy explaining why I want to be in the academy in order to go to Sheldon High School (I'm in another school's district and my mom didn't do open enrollment so I have to go to one of Sheldon's academies if I want to go to Sheldon.) Ugh so I have to do that…which pretty much ruined my weekend. What's even worse is its due on Monday…me and my mom found out about this whole academy thing yesterday. So I have that to ruin my weekend. Hopefully you guys don't have an essay to write. Anyway, have a good weekend! See ya later!**


	6. Author's Note

_**Author's Note!**_

Hey guys! Ok so there is something wrong with my laptop and I can't use it anymore. So that means I can't write my fanficiton *cry*. Anyway, I'm using my mom's laptop right now, but she doesn't know so shhhhh. Idk if she will let me use it to write my fanfiction (which I doubt she will) so it might be a while until I can update further. It sucks I'm sorry I hate it too, but until my mom lets me use her computer, or my dad fixes the family computer, OR if I get my own computer, I can't update. I don't know how long it will be but I will try and convince my mom to let me use her computer. Well my mom will be home soon so I have to go. Until next update! Have a good day! See ya!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

** Hey guys guess what…MY MOM IS LETTING ME USE HER COMPUTER! Well only when she's not using it so there's still that one thing but I can write my fan fiction again! I am so happy so where were we…Katherine and the Hephaestus cabin are playing capture the flag...horn just blew…LETS DO THIS!**

Katherine sighed as the horn blew. She used her powers to enhance her hearing (she didn't understand how her powers worked or the limits of what they could do she just accepted it) and listened to see how far the red team was. She heard splashing and something heavy running on gravel. Katherine figured the Hephaestus cabin had hidden their flag by the creek.

Katherine changed into a crow and flew off. She heard campers running below her and stopped in a nearby branch. Five campers stopped below her. Two had bows and arrows, two had swords, and the last one had a spear. The two with bows might be a problem, Katherine thought.

_Should I help?_ Hunter suddenly said. Katherine nearly fell out of the tree. Two of the campers below her looked up.

_HUNTER! _She exclaimed.

_What?_ He asked innocently.

_I told you not to barge into my thoughts uninvited,_ she said.

_Oh, did you? I forgot,_ he said.

_Whatever, anyway you can't help. You're not in my cabin, _She told him. It was a while before she heard his reply.

_Technically I am. I live with you, I am kind of like a brother to you, _Hunter said. Katherine thought about that. It was true, he basically was family which would put him in the same cabin as her if he were human. Plus all the campers knew him so it wasn't like she was surprising the red team.

_Strangely, I have thought of you more like a son. I don't think our relationship is brother sister,_ she admitted.

_Promise to never call me you son again and you will keep your head and I will help you, _Hunter replied.

_Promise,_ she said. Hunter went silent and Katherine wondered if he decided against helping her, then suddenly the campers below her screamed. She looked down and found that they were all piled on top of each other in a twenty-foot-deep pit. She couldn't help but laugh.

_You could've just turned into me and made them run after you. I hope their ok,_ She said. Hunter laughed.

_I cannot turn into a human, plus this way was more fun,_ Hunter said. Katherine flew off towards the creek, but she continued talking with Hunter.

_You can't?_ She asked.

_No,_ he said. Katherine wondered why. She figured he could shape shift into anything like her.

_Why is that?_ She finally asked. She could hear the creek up ahead.

_I was like you, I was given the power to shape shift. My true form is actually a Pegasus,_ Hunter said. Katherine was about to answer when an arrow pierced her left wing. She screamed, which came out as a squawk. She fell down to the ground and turned back into herself. She pulled the arrow out of her arm and tried not to scream. They had shot the one small spot her armor didn't cover. She figured only an Apollo camper could make that shot if they had tried, but only if they had seen her armor. She heard rustling a little farther off and listened in on what the kids were saying.

"Was it her?" One of them asked.

"No I think it was just a normal bird." Someone else said.

"Should we check it out?" Another said.

"No, I think we should quit shooting everything we see. Mr.D said maiming wasn't allowed." Katherine recognized the voice, it was Nyssa.

"I didn't even mean to hit that bird, I'm only shooting to scare her, besides she could be anything in the forest!" Someone complained.

"Or anyone," The first person said. That gave Katherine an idea. She quickly looked above the bushes she was behind. She saw Nyssa, Kate, Jim, and Harry. She tried to think of someone else in the Hephaestus cabin she knew, but it was hard with her arm bleeding. The first person that came to mind was a kid named Ben. She quickly turned into him and changed her clothes into something she's seen him wear before. Then she walked off a little farther and came running up to the group guarding the flag.

"Guys!" She yelled, imitating Ben's voice. Nyssa was the first to realize her bleeding arm.

"Ben! What happened to you!" She yelled. Nyssa ran over to her and grabbed her arm. Katherine winced. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I ran into Katherine, she's not far from here, get ready." Katherine said. The others grabbed their weapons and positioned themselves around the flag. Nyssa took off the bandana around her head and tied it around Katherine's arm. She yelped as Nyssa tied it.

"Sorry, I have to stop the bleeding. I can't believe this happened! We aren't supposed to be hurting each other. I swear no one follows the rules anymore. Where are Sam and James? Are they still fighting Katherine?" Nyssa asked. Katherine realized those must have been the two campers who had been with the real Ben. Katherine nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how long they can hold her off. Besides it was an accident. Katherine even offered to heal me, but Sam attacked her before she could." She lied. Nyssa nodded and finished tending to Katherine's arm. It still hurt but as long as Nyssa was able to stop the bleeding Katherine was ok. They all stood around the flag, Katherine could feel the tension in the air. Ten minutes went by and she couldn't figure out a way to grab the flag and get it back to her "base". She didn't even know if she could keep up with this form. Her loss of blood was making it hard to concentrate.

"Do you think they beat her?" Kate asked. Jim laughed.

"Sam and James…beat Katherine? I'm surprised they've held her off this long." Jim said. Katherine tried not to laugh too. Sam and James were not even a challenge. Katherine stumbled a little, Nyssa caught her.

"Hey, Ben you ok? You don't look too good." Nyssa asked. The others crowded around them. Katherine couldn't focus on anything and the world was spinning. She felt blood running down her arm. The bandana was soaked in blood. Katherine couldn't keep her form as Ben. She turned back into herself.

"Crap! It was Katherine the whole time!" Harry exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter! Someone get Chiron!" Nyssa yelled. Katherine blacked out.

When Katherine woke up it was dark. Her arm throbbed and she definitely not in her cabin. She wasn't even on a bed. She was on a couch, which led her to believe she was in the Big House. She tried to sit up, but that only made her dizzy and lightheaded so she laid back down. After about fifteen minutes someone turned the lights on. She covered her eyes at the sudden brightness and when she moved her hand away from her face she saw Percy standing over her.

"Thank the gods you're awake." He said. Percy kneeled down next to her.

"What happened?" She asked. Percy put his hand on her forehead.

"You lost too much blood during capture the flag. You passed out and Kate ran to get Chiron. Then they took you here and stitched up the wound." Katherine's heart nearly stopped. If they had to stitch the wound then that meant they took off her armor. Which meant either everyone or someone had seen her tattoo. She didn't want to mention it to Percy in case he hadn't seen it.

"Where's Chiron?" She asked. Percy reached into a back pack Katherine hadn't noticed before and pulled out a water bottle, a rag, and a bowl. He poured the water into the bowl and wet the rag. Then he squeezed the excess water out and put the rag on Katherine's forehead.

"He's at the amphitheater with the rest of the camp." Percy said. Katherine realized it must've been time for camp fire. She tried to get up but Percy pushed her back down. "Hey, you are in no condition to be getting up. You're fever even came back." Katherine looked at him, puzzled.

"_Came back_? What do you mean it came back? How long have I been out?" She asked. Percy sighed.

"You've been unconscious for nine days now." Percy said. Katherine nearly choked.

"Nine days?!" She exclaimed. Katherine winced, yelling definitely didn't help her pounding headache. She didn't understand why a flesh wound would have kept her asleep for nine days, but Percy had mentioned a fever, so maybe that was why.

"You should get some rest. Let your arm heal ok? And don't do anything stupid, I know you." Katherine smiled and nodded. Percy smiled back and moved the rag then kissed her on her forehead. He put the rag on the table next to the couch along with the bowl. "Get some rest." Percy stood up and left. As he turned the lights off he yelled again, "I mean it!" Katherine stared up at the ceiling. She decided she would talk to Chiron about her tattoo in the morning, but Percy was right, she needed rest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

** Alright I'll leave off there. I am so glad I can start writing again. I was so excited I wrote this all today. I usually take like a day or two, but not this time haha. Well have a good day, well for the rest of the day it's kinda over. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

** Hey guys! I don't really have anything to say for once haha…OH WAIT! OK so I forgot to do this last chapter but I wanted to give a shoutout to **_**FangTobiasPercy**_**. They're awesome and you should follow them, or friend them, however that works on . Anyways so yeah check them out!**

Katherine woke up to the sound of people's voices. She opened her eyes and saw Percy sitting in an armchair to the left of the couch and Chiron was in his wheelchair facing him. She sat up, no longer dizzy and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked. Percy glared at Chiron then turned his attention to Katherine.

"Nothing, how are you feeling?" He asked. She wondered if he and Chiron had been arguing. She decided to figure it out later.

"Fine actually, my arm doesn't hurt anymore and I think my fever is gone." She said. Chiron nodded.

"That's good to hear. Percy, you may leave now." Chiron said. Percy started to protest but thought better of it and stood up. He left the room. Katherine was about to say something when Chiron beat the arm of his wheelchair. "Why didn't you tell me you came from Camp Jupiter?!" He boomed. Katherine nearly jumped. Chiron didn't usually yell, but when he did he was a scary as one of the Old Fates.

"I-I uh…" She stammered. Chiron glared at her, obviously angry. "I didn't know you knew. Besides it's not a big deal, it's not like Camp Jupiter knows I'm here." Chiron sighed.

"Percy demands an answer on that tattoo of yours. Don't worry, he and I are the only ones who have seen it. But you have a lot of explaining to do." Chiron said. Katherine sighed and told him about how she had run away from Camp Jupiter. She explained everything that happened in the months she was on the run, including what happened with Jake, Alley, and Maria. She told him how she had run into Sally and the all the years following. She also decided to tell him about her dream of Terra. When she finished Chiron was silent. For about ten minutes he said nothing. Katherine decided to break the silence.

"What does this mean?" She asked. "I mean about the dream of Terra. What did she mean by she was 'waking'?" Katherine looked at Chiron, waiting for an answer. He sighed.

"I cannot explain, but know that this is not a good thing she has contacted you. The fact that she has the _power_ to do that is unsettling. If you ever encounter her in your dreams again try and wake yourself up. Do not talk to her, don't do anything just try and change the dream or wake yourself up." Chiron said.

"What? Why? Chiron what's going on?" She asked. Chiron shook his head.

"I can't tell you, just do as I say. Now you should go get some food." Chiron said and the matter was closed. She sighed and stood up. As she walked out Chiron grabbed her arm. "And be careful with your left arm, your stitches might come out if you use it. So I suggest getting used to fighting with your right arm." He let go of her and strolled away. Katherine left the Big House and headed towards the strawberry fields. She found the little strawberry stand they had and bought some strawberries. As she ate them she looked for Percy and found him at the arena sparring with Annabeth, getting his butt kicked. Katherine leaned on the wall and watched them, finishing her strawberries. As Annabeth pinned Percy to the floor Katherine walked up to them.

"Percy, are you even trying?" She asked. Percy smiled and Annabeth jumped up and hugged her. Katherine was surprised at first, but she hugged her back.

"Oh thank the gods! Are you ok? I'm so glad you're awake! How's your arm?" Annabeth fussed as she pulled back. Katherine laughed.

"I'm fine Annabeth, and my arm is ok, but I can't use it for a while." She said. Annabeth hugged her again and Percy joined them. He hugged Katherine for a little and let go.

"Yeah, that's expected. Have you ever fought with your right hand?" He asked. She shook her head. For the next two hours Percy and Annabeth helped Katherine work on getting used to fighting with her right hand. Percy beat her five times and Annabeth beat her another seven times. The sixth time she fought Percy she was able to disarm him, but then she used her left arm too sharply (which hurt a lot) so they decided to take a break.

Katherine lay on the floor of the arena breathing hard, her arms spread out to her sides. Percy was slumped against the wall trying to catch his breath and Annabeth was sitting on the bench drinking out of her water bottle.

"I can't believe you actually beat me." Katherine said, turning her head to look at Percy. Percy let out a small laugh.

"I can't believe you're _that_ bad with your right hand." He said. Katherine laughed. She had never trained with her right arm. Jason knew how to use both hands with his sword, but Katherine never bothered to learn. Her mood dropped at the thought of Jason. She sat up, trying to get him out of her head.

"So what did I miss while I was out?" She asked. Percy sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, let's see…" He started.

"Jim came and visited you a lot. He felt terrible." Annabeth finished for him. Katherine realized it must have been Jim who shot her.

"It wasn't his fault, they had a good reason to be shooting everything they saw. I was careless, I should have seen he had a bow." Katherine said. Annabeth nodded.

"He shouldn't have been shooting in the first place. He's been using a bow for about a week, it takes longer to master a weapon." Percy said angrily. Katherine looked over at him. He had bags under his eyes and he looked a little crazy. His hair was messy and he was covered in sweat. She hadn't realized any of this earlier, she figured he probably hadn't slept much while she was recuperating.

"Ok maybe, but Percy when was the last time you slept?" She asked. Annabeth sighed.

"He wouldn't sleep while you were unconscious. I tried, but I think he only got about ten hours of sleep these last nine days." Annabeth said.

"How was I supposed to sleep while Katherine was like that?" He asked.

"Percy I am capable of taking care of myself, but thank you for worrying. You should get some rest, promise me you will sleep tonight?" Katherine said. Percy sighed and nodded.

"I promise." He said. Katherine nodded. Then she remembered something. She looked at Annabeth.

"Hey, you didn't get a chance to jump in the lake. I passed out before you could." Katherine said. Annabeth's shoulders drooped. She sighed, then let out a small laugh.

"I had hoped you would forget." She said.

"Never…tomorrow morning, I promise I won't pass out before then. Same time?" She said. Annabeth laughed and nodded. Then the horn blew for dinner. Katherine hadn't realized how late it was. She, Percy, and Annabeth headed towards the dinning pavilion. After they ate they had some free time and went back to the arena. Afterwards they had camp fire, and when that was done they went to bed.

Katherine got to her cabin and changed into her "pj's". She laid down on her bed, on top of her covers. She realized something, Where was Hunter?

** Ok that's all for Chapter Seven. Oh and Happy Mother's Day guys! Make sure your moms know you love them! And don't forget to check out **_**FangTobiasPercy**_**, see ya later!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Katherine sat up bolt right. She instantly called out with her thoughts.

_Hunter!_ She yelled. Nothing. She frantically tried to call out to him again but to no prevail. She quickly got out of bed, grabbed a couple drachmas and snuck out to Percy's cabin. She crept in and headed towards the fountain he had. She threw one of the coins into the fountain and whispered, "Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Hunter." The image she saw was black, nothing.

"Hunter?!" She yelled in a whisper. No answer. Then the image faded. She started to freak out. She couldn't call out to him with her thoughts and Iris messages weren't working. Where the Hades was he?! Percy muttered something in his sleep about blue Pegasus and Katherine quietly left his cabin. She turned into a bird and flew over the lake, looking for Hunter. He wasn't on the shore, he wasn't on the docks, and she didn't know if he was in the water or not, but what reason did he have to be in the water?

Katherine kept searching the camp for another two hours when sleep started to take hold of her. She returned to her cabin and crashed on her bed.

She dreamed of Jason. Katherine dreamed of her memories with Jason. She dreamed of the time he got his SPQR mark, the time they met Zach and Lilly, the time she and Jason made a cake and ended up just making a huge mess, and many more. She couldn't stop the memories from coming. She tried to wake herself up, but she couldn't. Katherine wanted it to stop, she didn't want to remember Jason.

Then the dream changed. She was standing in her old house at Camp Jupiter. The one she and Jason lived in with their foster mother before moving into the Fifth Cohorts barracks. Suddenly Jason came down the stairs. Katherine's heart froze. She had always wanted to see Jason again, but right now she didn't. He looked at her with a cold stare, his eyes weren't playful as they usually were, they were cold, and dark, and full of hatred. Hatred directed at Katherine.

"Jason…" She started to say, but Jason suddenly point his sword at her.

"Not another word. I hate you. You left me, without saying goodbye. You didn't leave a note or anything." He said, his voice was different, it wasn't the voice Katherine remembered.

"Jason, I couldn't have told you. You would have wanted me to stay, it was better this way." She said. At this point Katherine couldn't tell if she was trying to convince Jason, or convince herself. Jason took a step closer to her, his sword still pointing at her throat.

"No, you _should_ have told me. I had a right to know if my sister was leaving or not. I thought you were dead. I prayed to dad to bring you back, or tell me where you were at least, or why you left. He never answered. So I was stuck with thinking that my little sister had abandoned me." Jason said coldly. He took another step towards her. Katherine took a step towards him.

"That's not why I left!" She exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. "I didn't belong there Jason, you know that. I loved you, it was the hardest thing for me to do to leave you. You have to believe me." Jason lowered his sword. He walked up to Katherine so he was standing right in front of her.

"I don't believe you." He said and plunged his sword into Katherine's stomach. She stepped back, the sword still embedded in her. Katherine coughed up blood and fell to the ground. She reached for her brother.

"Ja—son…"

"Ahh!" Katherine woke up screaming. She hugged her knees and cried. It was only a dream, she told herself, only a dream. She sat there, crying into her knees, rocking back and forth. She couldn't forget the dream, she couldn't shake off the feeling of the sword going through her stomach.

_I think that was the worst dream you've ever had,_ Katherine looked up, she recognized Hunter's familiar touch in her head.

_Hunter?!_ She asked.

_Aye, it is me,_ He said. She started crying, but with joy. Then she became angry.

_Where the Hades were you?! I was worried sick! Where are you?! I swear when I see you I'm going make you wish you had never decided to travel with me so many years ago,_ She said. Hunter was silent for a moment. Then she heard his reply.

_I'm on my way to your cabin with Annabeth. You're going to want to hear this,_ He said. Then someone pounded on her door. She got up and headed towards the door. When she opened it Annabeth stood there in front of her, panting hard and in tears.

"What's—"

"Percy's gone!" Annabeth interrupted. Katherine looked at her, shocked. He had been in his cabin last night.

"What do you mean, _gone_?" She asked. Annabeth took a while to catch her breath, and hold her tears so she could say more.

"I mean _gone_, disappeared without a trace. He's nowhere at camp and Sally doesn't know where he is. It's like he vanished off the face of the earth!" Annabeth explained. She was obviously distraught, and she had a good reason to be.

"Well have you tried Iris messaging him?" Katherine asked. Annabeth nodded her head.

"Yeah, of course I've tried, but it didn't work. That's the other thing, the gods have gone silent. Last night they closed the entrance to Olympus, and Mr. D was called back. None of the gods or goddesses are saying or doing _anything_. Even my mom has gone silent." She said. Katherine found that weird. Percy disappearing and now the gods have gone silent. That would explain why when she tried to Iris message Hunter last night it didn't work.

"Does Chiron know? I mean about both issues, Percy and the gods." Katherine asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah, Chiron is trying to get a hold of Mr. D and half the camp is still looking for Percy." Annabeth said. Katherine nodded. She noticed Hunter sitting next to Annabeth in the form of a Husky.

_You can't find Percy either? I mean with your powers,_ Katherine asked him. Hunter shook his head.

_No, I tried but to no prevail. Annabeth is right, it's like he vanished off the face of the Earth,_ Hunter replied. Katherine knit her eyebrows. Where could Percy be? she thought. She remembered when Percy was blown to Ogygia, it was as if he had vanished off the face of the earth then, too. But no man finds Ogygia twice, so he couldn't be there, and even if he was Katherine had no way of contacting him or finding him.

"I—I don't know what to say Annabeth. I mean if he's gone, then…" Annabeth grabbed Katherine's shoulders.

"How can you be so calm! Percy was your brother…he still is! Shouldn't you be worrying about him! You should help us look! Use your powers to look for him!" She exclaimed. Katherine felt a couple tears run down her cheeks.

"Hunter already tried, he couldn't find him," Katherine said, taking Annabeth's hands off her shoulders. "and this wouldn't be the first time I lost a brother." She closed her cabin door and slumped against it. She hugged her legs and starting crying into her knees. She didn't know what to do. Percy was gone and there was no way to find him. It didn't make sense.

Katherine heard Annabeth storm away. Suddenly a spider crept next to her, she was about to squish it when it turned into a Husky. Katherine let go of her legs and sat with them stretched out in front of her. Hunter laid down and put his head on her lap. She started stroking his head and ears. Hunter didn't try to talk to her, and she was grateful for that. Right then, Katherine only wanted to be alone.

**~End of Chapter Eight~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

** I do not own any of the Percy Jackson references and stuff in this fan fiction it all belongs to Rick Riordan. Some of the characters and the plot up until now have all been mine, the rest is Rick's.**

** Hey guys, little piece of advice…don't piss off your teachers -_-. Today my math class was being rowdy as usual and like that class doesn't know how to shut their mouths and I have everyone except for like two people who are my friends all the other kids can go to hell. So like my teacher does this point system thing and we had earned 17 points today, but he took them all away because ppl were being stupid. And he got so mad he added more questions to our homework and said that he wasn't going to teach us the lesson tomorrow we have to learn it ourselves and the test next week is gonna have more problems and is going to be worth even more points…ugh. Anyway enough about my personal life lets get back to Katherine and the gang ;).**

It had been three days since Percy's disappearance. Yesterday Annabeth had a dream about where she might find Percy. The dream led Annabeth, Katherine, and Butch (a kid from Iris cabin) to a Wilderness School for delinquents, but right now they were on a field trip to a museum. There was a satyr there watching two demigods and Katherine and the others were on their way to pick them up and, hopefully, find Percy. The dream also said something about a kid with one shoe.

Annabeth and Butch were in a chariot and Katherine was the third Pegasus pulling it (there wasn't really room in the chariot and it made them go faster). Hunter had stayed behind at camp because, while looking for Percy, had broken his left leg and was still healing. As Katherine neared the school she saw a skywalk and decided she would land on that. She also saw three demigods standing on the skywalk.

The skywalk was right over the Gran Canyon which was pretty cool. Katherine touched the two other pegasi minds and told them where to land. They landed and Annabeth jumped off the chariot and stormed to the three demigods. They met her halfway and Katherine turned back into herself, her harnesses fell to the ground. She noticed the skywalk was unstable.

"Where is he?" Annabeth demanded. Katherine caught up to her and her heart stopped. It was Jason, but that was impossible. Jason was at Camp Jupiter, he shouldn't be in a school for delinquents. Jason and the two other demigods looked at Annabeth, confused.

"Where is who? And did one of the Pegasus just turn into that girl?" One of the kids asked. He looked like a Latino Santa's elf, with curly black hair, pointy ears, and a cheerful babyish face. His long, nimble finders wouldn't stop moving—sweeping hi hair behind his ears, fiddling with the buttons of his army fatigue jacket, and pulling things out of his jacket and making something out of them. Katherine figured he might be a son of Hephaestus because he was making things and wouldn't stop moving.

"Actually opposite way around, I turned into a Pegasus." Katherine said. The kid just looked at her like she was crazy. Annabeth frowned. She turned to Santa's elf and a girl.

"What about Gleeson? Where is your protector, Gleeson Hedge?" She asked.

Santa's little helper cleared his throat. He got taken by some…tornado things."

"_Venti,_" Jason said. "Storm Spirits." Annabeth arched her eyebrow and looked at Katherine.

"You mean _anemoi thuellai_? That's the Greek term. Who are you, and what happened?" Annabeth asked. Jason started explaining about how they had got attacked by Storm Spirits and how they had taken Gleeson Hedge. About halfway through the story Butch came over. He stood next to Katherine, glaring at the three demigods, his arms crossed. When Jason had finished his story, Annabeth didn't look satisfied.

"No, no, no! She _told_ me he would be here. She told me if I came here, I'd find the answer."

"Annabeth," Butch grunted. "Check it out." He pointed to Jason's feet. Jason looked down as if just realizing he was missing a shoe. His bare foot looked like a lump of charcoal.

"The guy with one shoe," Butch said. "He's the answer."

"No, Butch," Annabeth insisted. "He can't be. I was tricked." She glared at the sky. "What do you want from me?" She shouted. "What have you done with him?" Katherine put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth looked at her. The skywalk shuddered, the horses whinnied urgently.

"Annabeth," Katherine said. "we gotta leave. Let's get these three back to camp and figure it out there. The storm spirits might come back."

She fumed for a moment. "Fine." She fixed Jason with a resentful look. Katherine resisted the urge to smack her and tell her to stop looking at her brother like that, but she felt this was a bad place to reveal that Jason was her brother. "We'll settle this later." She turned on her heel and marched toward the chariot.

"What's _her_ problem? What's going on?" The girl shook her head and asked. She wore faded jeans, hiking boots, and a fleece snowboarding jacket. She had chocolate brown hair that was cut choppy and uneven, with thin strands braided down the sides. She wore no makeup like she was trying not to draw attention to herself, but it didn't work. Katherine had to admit, she was pretty. Her eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope—brown, blue, and green. Katherine figured she was a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Seriously," the elf guy agreed.

"We have to get you out of here," Butch said. "I'll explain on the way."

"I'm not going anywhere with _her_." Jason gestured towards Annabeth. "She looks like she wants to kill me." Butch grunted and Katherine laughed.

"Annabeth? Oh she probably does." Katherine said. Jason looked scared and Butch punched her in the arm. "But you have to cut her some slack. She had a vision telling her to come here, to find a guy with one shoe. That was supposed to be the answer to our problem."

"What problem?" The girl asked.

"She and Katherine here have been looking for one of our campers, who's been missing three days," Butch said. "She's going out of her mind with worry. She hoped he'd be here."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Her boyfriend and my adopted brother," Katherine said. "A guy named Percy Jackson." Annabeth called out to them that they should leave. Katherine, Butch, Jason, and the two other demigods started for the chariot. Jason grabbed Katherine's arm and pulled her back, the others kept walking.

"You've been staring at me this entire time," He said. Katherine realized she had been.

"I-I'm sorry." She said. He gripped her arm harder.

"Do you know me?" He asked. Katherine was taken back by his question. "Please, I've forgotten everything, if you know me you might be able to help." It all became clear. Jason didn't know her, he had forgotten her. But it still didn't explain what he was doing here. At least Katherine knew now how to handle this situation with her brother.

"I'm sorry, no I don't." She lied.

"Please, when that bald guy said your name, Katherine, something clicked in my brain, but I still can't remember anything. I just know I know the name Katherine." Jason said. Katherine didn't know what to do. She was going to pretend like she didn't know Jason until he got his memory back, but now she couldn't.

"Please, right now isn't the time. I'll tell you when we get back to camp," she said and pulled away from him. Then they walked over to the chariot. Jason, Leo (elf boy) and Piper (the girl) stood in the back of the chariot. Butch was checking the harnesses and waiting for Katherine. Annabeth adjusted the bronze navigation device. Katherine turned into a Pegasus (which really freaked out the new demigods) and Butch attached her harness. Then they took off, heading for Camp Half Blood.

"This is so cool!" Leo yelled and spit a Pegasus feather out of his mouth. "Where are we going?"

"A safe place," Annabeth explained. "The _only_ safe place for kids like us. Camp Half-Blood."

"Half-Blood?" Piper asked. "Is that some kind of joke?"

"She means we're demigods," Jason said. "Half god, half human."

Annabeth looked back. "You seem to know a lot, Jason." _Of course he knows a lot he was a demigod at Camp Jupiter_, Katherine thought. "But, yes, demigods. My mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom. Katherine, the one who turned into the lead Pegasus," Katherine whinnied and tossed her head. "is the daughter of Zeus, king of the gods and god of the sky. Butch here is the son of Iris, the rainbow goddess."

Leo choked. "Your mom is a rainbow goddess?"

"Got a problem with that?" Butch said.

"No, no," Leo said. "Rainbows. Very macho."

"Butch is our best equestrian," Annabeth said. "He gets along great with the pegasi."

"Rainbows, ponies," Leo muttered.

"I'm gonna toss you off this chariot," Butch warned. Katherine laughed to herself.

"Demigods," Piper said. "You mean you think you're…you think we're—"

Lightning flashed, blinding Katherine for a second. The chariot shuddered, and Jason yelled, "Left wheel's on fire!" Katherine looked back and sure enough, the wheel was burning white flames lapping up the side of the chariot.

The wind roared. Katherine glanced behind them and saw dark shapes forming in the clouds, more storm spirits spiraling toward the chariot—they were in the shape of a horse.

Piper started to say, "Why are they—"

"_Anemoi_ come in different shapes," Annabeth said. "Sometimes human, sometimes stallions, depending on how chaotic. Hold on. This is going to get rough."

Butch flicked the reins. Katherine and the other two pegasi put on a burst of speed and the world around her blurred (she loved flying this fast). Soon they were in a totally different place.

A cold gray ocean stretched out to the left. Snow-covered fields, roads, and forests spread to the right. Directly below them was Camp Half-Blood. Katherine saw the cluster of buildings that looked like ancient Greek temples, but were really the cabins, a blue mansion (The Big House), ball courts, the lake, and the climbing wall. Suddenly the wheels came off and they dropped out of the sky.

Annabeth and Butch tried to maintain control. Katherine and the pegasi labored to hold the chariot in flight pattern, but they were too exhausted from their burst of speed, and bearing the weight of the chariot and the weight of five people was just too much.

"The lake!" Annabeth yelled. "Aim for the lake!"

_BOOM_

The biggest shock was the cold. Katherine was underwater, so disoriented that she didn't know which way was up.

She started thrashing around, but she was still hooked up to the chariot and it was bringing her down. The other pegasi's harnesses had become unattached to the chariot when they hit the water. Katherine was too unfocused to change form. Luckily some naiads found her and helped her out of her harnesses. They lifted the chariot up to shallow waters. Katherine changed form and burst out of the water, gasping and coughing.

"Katherine!" Annabeth yelled, swimming out to her. "Are you ok?" She said once she had caught up to Katherine. Katherine nodded.

"Yeah, just cold," She said. Annabeth smiled.

"Hey, does this count as me jumping in the lake?" She asked.

"Psh, no. One, you are not just in your underwear, and two, the lake gets _way_ colder in the mornings." Katherine said with a smile. Annabeth sighed and together they made their way to shore. Some kids dried Katherine and the others off with big bronze leaf blower things. There were at least twenty campers milling around.

"Annabeth!" Someone yelled. Katherine saw Will Solace pushing through the crowd with a bow and quiver on his back. "I said you could _borrow_ the chariot, not destroy it!"

"Will, I'm sorry," Annabeth sighed. "I'll get it fixed, I promise."

Will scowled at his broken chariot. Then he sized up Piper, Leo, and Jason. "These are the ones? Way older than thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed yet?"

"Claimed?" Leo asked.

Before Annabeth could explain, Will said, "Any sign of Percy?"

"No," Annabeth admitted. The campers muttered. Another girl stepped forward. Katherine grumbled, it was Drew. She was tall, Asian, dark hair in ringlets, plenty of jewelry, and perfect makeup. Drew was able to make jeans and an orange T-shirt look glamorous. She glances at Leo, fixed her eyes on Jason like he might be worthy of her attention, then curled her lip at Piper like she were a week-old hotdog that had just been pulled out of a dumpster.

"Well," she said. "I hope they're worth the trouble." Katherine resisted the urge to smack Drew across the face and send her flying into the lake. The thought made her laugh.

Leo snorted. "Gee, thanks. What are we, your new pets?"

"No kidding," Jason said. "How about some answers before you start judging us—like, what is this place, why are we here, how long do we have to stay?"

"Jason," Katherine said, "I promise we'll answer your questions. And Drew"—she glared at the glamour girl—"all demigods are worth saving…except for you. You were a mistake." Drew fumed at Katherine's remark and Annabeth gave her a dirty look.

"Knock it off you two," Annabeth said. "But I'll admit, the trip didn't accomplish what I had hoped."

"Hey," Piper said. "we didn't ask to be brought here."

Drew sniffed. "And nobody _wants_ you, hon. Does your hair always look like a dead badger?"

Piper stepped, obviously read to smack Drew, but Annabeth said, "Piper, stop." Piper did.

"We need to make our new arrivals feel welcome," Annabeth said, with a pointed look at Drew. "We'll assign them each a guide, give them a tour of camp. Hopefully by the campfire tonight, they'll be claimed."

"Would somebody tell me what _claimed_ means?" Piper asked. Suddenly there was a collective gasp. The campers backed away. Katherine realized their faces were bathed in a strange red light, as if someone had lit a torch behind her. She turned around and smiled.

Floating over Leo's head was a blazing holographic image—a fiery hammer.

"That," Katherine said, "is claiming."

** Ok guys sorry for the hecka long chapter I just had a bunch to write and I didn't want to stop! Haha so yeah, have a good day, till next update! Oh and I know this is familiar I am kinda going on the plot line of the Heroes of Olympus series but PLEASE DON'T STOP READY BECAUSE YOU THINK ITS GOING TO BE LIKE READING THE SERIES AGAIN TRUST ME ITS NOT. I'm going to put my own stuff in it and there is A LOT of stuff to write like WAY later on and I'll get more into Katherine's powers and stuff and the shape shifters but like maybe the next couple chapters (next two or three?) I'm kinda gonna be going off of the Heroes of Olympus series, but don't worry, it won't be like rereading the series…I PROMISE.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

** Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while my mom has been busy with homework and I couldn't use her computer. So..How's it going…well like I said in the last chapter I'll kinda be using the plot from Heroes of Olympus but some parts will be my own and I'll try and add in a lot of those so it's not like re-reading the series. Oh and remember WAY back in the first chapter I mentioned someone named Zach? Well that's Katherine's like BEST friend and I was thinking of going back and forth between them and like in the books, IDK if it's a good idea or not so let me know if you think you would like to read that or not. So let's get back to the story **

Leo kept swiping at the hammer above his head and running away from it, but the glowing image followed him wherever he went. Katherine couldn't help but laugh. Annabeth gave her a small punch in the arm but she still continued to chuckle.

"Oh no," Butch muttered. "The curse—"

"Shut up, Butch," Annabeth said. "Leo, you've just been claimed—"

"By a god," Jason interrupted. "That's the symbol of Vulcan, isn't it?"

Everyone turned and looked at Jason. Katherine bit her lip.

"Jason," Annabeth said carefully. "how did you know that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Vulcan?" Leo demanded. "I don't even LIKE _Star Trek_. What's going on?"

"Vulcan," Annabeth said. "is the Roman name for Hephaestus, the god of blacksmiths and fire."

The hammer finally faded, but Leo continued to swat at the air above his head as if he thought the hammer might come back. "The god of _what_? Who?" Annabeth turned to Will. "Will, could you take Leo and give him a tour? Introduce him to his bunkmate in Cabin Nine?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"What's Cabin Nine?" Leo asked. "And I'm not a Vulcan!"

Will let out a small laugh. "Come on, Mr. Spock, I'll explain everything don't worry." Will put an arm around Leo's shoulders and led him off towards the cabins.

Annabeth turned her attention back to Jason. She studied him like he was a complicated blueprint. Finally she said, "Hold out your arm."

Katherine saw what she was looking at and a lump formed in her throat.

Jason had taken off his windbreaker after falling into the lake, leaving his arms bare, and on the inside of his right forearm was his SPQR tattoo.

"I've never seen marks like this," Annabeth said. "Where did you get them?"

Jason sighed. "I'm getting really tired of saying this, but I don't know."

The other campers pushed forward, trying to get a better look at Jason's tattoo. The marks seemed to bother them, almost like a declaration of war. Annabeth frowned.

"They looked burned into your skin," she said. _They are and you bet it hurt like heck,_ Katherine thought, her own tattoo throbbing.

"They were," Jason said. Then he winced as if his head was aching. "I mean…I think so. I don't remember."

No one said anything, it was kind of eerie. Annabeth broke the silence.

"He needs to go straight to Chiron," she decided. "Drew, would you—"

"Oh absolutely!" Drew laced her am through Jason's. "This way, sweetie. I'll introduce you to our director. He's…an _interesting_ guy." She flashed Piper a smug look and led Jason toward the Big House.

The crowd began to disperse, until only Annabeth, Katherine, and Piper were left.

"Who's Chiron?" Piper asked. "Is Jason in trouble?"

Annabeth hesitated. "Good question, Piper. Come on, I'll give you a tour. We need to talk."

Annabeth and Piper started to walk off. As Piper passed Katherine she whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll make sure Drew doesn't do anything stupid." Katherine saw how Piper looked at Jason and knew they had probable been or are dating. Piper seemed to relax a little and continued walking with Annabeth. Katherine ran off towards the big house. She easily caught up with Drew and Jason.

"Here we are!" Drew was saying as Katherine walked up behind her. "The Big House, camp headquarters.

"I am _not_ supposed to be here." Jason said. Katherine separated Drew and Jason and stood between them. Jason looked grateful as Drew looked at her with a look of disgust, and started to pout a little.

"Sure you are Jason, and Drew," Katherine looked at her. "beat it." Drew turned pale and Katherine saw a reflection of her eyes in Drew's. She only knew her right eye was purple because of what people had told her because she was born color blind. But now her right eye was a little lighter shade of gray. Katherine had managed to figure out the shade of gray purple was, but this was a new shade. She thought it might be orange, or red. In addition to the new color, her pupil was long and slanted, like that of a cat or dragon.

"See you later, Jason." Drew said hurriedly and sped off. Katherine shook her head and stumbled. Jason caught her and helped her stand up right.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked. Katherine kept her eyes closed, afraid they were still red and slanted. She nodded her head and rubbed her eyes. Katherine turned away quickly and opened her eyes. She turned around and hoped that they were normal again. Jason looked surprised when she turned around.

"Your eyes," He started to say. Katherine's heart stopped, they weren't back to normal. "one's purple and the other is white! I never really noticed before." Katherine sighed, her eyes _were_ back to normal.

"When I was about five-years-old my eyes suddenly changed to purple, apparently I was born with a disability in my eyes which made them purple, but the purple effect took a while to show. Then when I was around twelve I was attacked and now I'm blind in my left eye." Katherine didn't mention she was also born color blind, the only colors she had been able to see were gray, white, and black. Places she went and things she saw she had to secretly get people to explain the object so she could imagine what it looked like with color. Jason, Zach, Lilly, and her foster mother were the only people who knew.

"Oh, wow." Was all Jason said. He shuffled his feet. "Back at the Grand Canyon, you said you would explain why I remember the name Katherine." Katherine sighed, she had hoped she could have waited longer, but she knew Jason wouldn't let her.

"I think you should talk to Chiron first, then we can talk." Jason looked disappointed.

"You said last time we should get to camp first then we could talk. Here we are at camp, and now you're saying the same thing. When are we going to be able to talk?" He complained. Katherine smiled and put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I know, soon I promise. Now it's time for you to meet Chiron." They started to head to the Big House, when Chiron showed up on the porch. Jason backed up so fast he almost tripped. Chiron started to smile at Jason, then all the color drained from his face.

"You…" His eyes flared like a cornered animal's. "You should be dead."

Chiron, Jason, and Katherine headed into the big house. Chiron trotted over to the empty wheelchair on the porch. He took off his quiver and bow and backed up into the chair, which opened like a magician's box. Chiron's lower half disappeared and the chair folded up, popping out a set of fake human legs covered in a blanket.

"Follow me," he ordered. "We have lemonade."

The living room looked like it had been swallowed by a rain forest. Grapevines curved up the walls and across the ceiling, which Katherine could never get used to.

Leather couches faced a stone fireplace with a crackling fire. Wedged in one corner, an old-style Pac-Man arcade game beeped and blinked. Mounted on the walls was an assortment of mask—smiley/frowny Greek theatre types, feathered Mardi Gras masks, Venetian _Carnevale_ masks with big beaklike noses, carved wooden masks from Africa. Grapevines grew through their mouths so they seemed to have leafy tongues. Some had red grapes bulging through their eyeholes.

Katherine had to say, the weirdest thing in the Big House's living room was Seymour, a stuffed leopard head above the fireplace. Then he snarled and Jason jumped back.

"Now, Seymour," Chiron chided. "Jason is a friend. Behave yourself."

"That thing is alive!" Jason said.

_Katherine, we need to talk. Meet me at the lake, now,_ Hunter suddenly interrupted Katherine's thoughts. He sounded distressed. Chiron threw Seymour a sausage, he was about to say something but Katherine was quicker with her words.

"I have to go, something came up. I'll meet you guys back here in a little bit. Sorry, no time to explain. See you later!" Katherine ran out the door and headed towards the lake. When she got there Hunter was laying down on the dock in the form of a Husky. She stood next to him, her hands on her knees, and tried to catch her breath.

"Hold on, I ran the entire way here." She said. After about another minute or two she was able to catch her breath.

_Are you ok?_ Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I'm not sure, I mean my adopted brother disappeared and then my birth brother shows up at camp. So my feelings are a little mixed right now." She said.

_That's not what I was referring to, _Hunter said, he changed to a sitting position. Katherine looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Then what were you referring to?" She asked.

_A little while ago your conscience felt alien. You weren't you, what happened. When I tried to talk to you, you shut me out and tried to attack me mentally, I pulled away and was too afraid to try and contact you again, until just now. Explain,_ Hunter said. Katherine sighed and sat down on the end of the dock. She put her head in her hands.

"Hunter, you're a shape shifter, you know how we have another being, an _ancient_ being sourcing you with your powers." Hunter replied with a simple nod. "Well, the other conscience inside of me has recently been trying to control me. Sometimes, _it_, has succeeded in taking control of my body." Katherine confessed. Hunter growled.

_Why didn't you tell me this before! I have been a shape shifter longer than you, I could have helped you control your inner demon,_ Hunter exclaimed. Hearing him yelling gave Katherine a headache.

"You know as well as I do you can't do anything. This thing inside of me won't listen to anyone but me, and even rarely it listens to me." Katherine said. Hunter began to pace back and forth.

_You need to take control over the creature within you. If you don't,_ Hunter stopped abruptly.

"If I don't take control, what? What will happen?" Katherine asked. Hunter looked her in the eye.

It_ will control _you_ and your mind will be destroyed, anything left of you will be devoured or destroyed and forgotten,_ Hunter said. Katherine stood up and started pacing herself.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She yelled at Hunter. Hunter barked at her.

_I didn't know you were having trouble controlling the spirit within you! If you had told me I could have coached your or given you advice on how to control it,_ Hunter told her. Katherine raked her fingers through her hair.

"This is bad, this is really bad. What am I going to do, Hunter! I don't want to be destroyed!" She exclaimed. She started to freak out. What Hunter had said definitely hadn't calmed her nerves about Percy and Jason _at all_. Hunter jumped up so his front paws were on Katherine's shoulders and he was standing on his hind legs like a human.

_Katherine calm down,_ He said.

"Calm down? Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down! You just told me that I am going to be destroyed and you're asking me to calm down!" She yelled again. Hunter barked in her face.

_Just chill out! You won't be destroyed if you learn to control what dwells inside of you. Tonight when you're in bed, communicate with the being inside you and reach a compromise or if all else fails, you must take dominance and prove you are stronger,_ Hunter advised. Katherine pushed him off her shoulders and sighed.

"Fine, but I have to go, I left Jason alone with Chiron in the Big House. Hunter, next time you feel this thing inside of me taking control, do something, _anything_, to keep it from hurting those around me. Promise me that." Katherine said.

_I promise,_ Hunter said. Katherine nodded and ran off towards the Big House.

When she got there Piper was on the couch with Rachel, Jason, Chiron, and Annabeth crowded around her.

"I left you for ten minutes and already someone got hurt. You'll make a great demigod." Katherine said to Jason. She walked over and joined the group. They told her how Rachel had a vision and thinks she killed Piper. Then Jason explained his vision. Both visions were almost the same, Hera wanted Jason and Piper to free them from a prison. After Katherine was informed what was going on she helped Chiron heal Piper. Chiron asked her to use her powers and at first Katherine was reluctant, she was afraid if she used her powers the creature inside her would take control. Eventually she was able to heal Piper better than Chiron had been doing and reassured everyone she would be ok with some rest.

Afterwards they had dinner and Jason came back to stay with Piper. Katherine and Annabeth decided to accompany him. Katherine sat on the steps on the porch of the Big House. She was thinking about the creature inside her when Annabeth came by and sat next to her.

"Hey what's up? Seems like something is bothering you." She said. Katherine sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Annabeth a million things are bothering me right now and there's nothing you can do about it. Campfire is about to start, let's go." Katherine said and stood up. Annabeth stood up with her and went in to get Jason. She came back out with Piper as well.

"Glad you're awake." Katherine said.

"Me too, thank you for all you did. Jason told me." Piper said. Katherine nodded and smiled. Then the four of them, and Chiron, made their way to the amphitheatre for campfire.

**~End of Chapter Ten~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

** I am so sorry guys I know it has been **_**FOREVER **_**since I last updated. I haven't had time recently and I haven't had any ideas so basically I had no time and writers block. I am so sorry it took me this long to update I hope you didn't get bored and decide you didn't want to read anymore, but I hope you still want to read. And last time I said I was thinking about going back and forth between Katherine and her friend Zach from Camp Jupiter, didn't get any yes' or no's on that so please tell me if you think that would be cool or not or if you would like to read it or not. So yeah…LET'S DO THIS.**

Katherine, Jason, Piper, and Chiron made their way to the amphitheatre. Jason sat in the front with Annabeth, Katherine was a little behind them under Zeus' banner, and Piper sat with Rachel. They sang songs and the fire continuously changed from different shades of gray and white, or at least in Katherine's eyes that's what it looked like. Finally the song ended with a rowdy applause and Chiron walked up next to the fire pit, brandishing a spear impaled with marshmallows.

"Lovely! And a special welcome to our new arrivals. I am Chiron, camp activities director, and I'm happy you have arrived here alive and with most of your limbs attached. In a moment, I promise we'll get to the s'mores, but first—"

"What about capture the flag?" Someone yelled. It came from a group of kids in armor under a red banner with the emblem of a boar's head, the Ares cabin.

"Yes," Chiron said. "I know the Ares cabin is anxious to return to the woods for our regular games."

"And kill people!" one of them shouted.

"But," Chiron continued. "until the dragon is brought under control, that won't be possible. Cabin Nine, anything to report on that?"

He turned towards the Hephaestus kids. A girl stood uncomfortably in the middle of the group of demigods. She wore an army jacket with her hair covered in a red bandanna. "We're working on it."

More grumbling and complaints.

"How, Nyssa?" an Ares kid demanded.

"Really hard," she said.

"Why doesn't Katherine turn into a dragon and fight this other dragon to the death!" another Ares kid shouted. Katherine shot him a warning glance.

"Why don't _you_ turn into a dragon and fight it to the death?" She said.

Nyssa sat down to a lot of yelling and complaining, which caused the fire to sputter chaotically. Chiron stamped his hoof against the stones around the fire pit—_band, bang, bang_—and the campers quieted down.

"We will have to be patient," he said. "In the meantime, we have other matters to discuss."

"Percy?" someone asked. The fire dimmed, but Katherine could tell the mood of the crowd without looking at the flames in front of her.

Chiron gestured to Annabeth. She took a deep breath and stood.

"I didn't find Percy," she announced. Her voice caught a little when she said his name. "He wasn't at the Grand Canyon, but we're not giving up. We've got teams everywhere. Grover, Tyson, Nico, the Hunters of Artemis—everyone's out looking."

"Why can't Katherine use her weird magic powers and find him?" someone yelled out. Katherine clenched her fists and stood up, facing the crowd.

"I'm not a _god_ you guys, I can't solve all of your problems by a wave of my hand." She said angrily. Then she got embarrassed and felt her face get hot so she sat back down. Annabeth looked at Katherine as if to say, _Want me to beat his dumb ass after camp fire?_ Katherine shook her head and waved her hand to reply, _No, no, its fine. I've gotten used to it._ Annabeth nodded.

"Anyway, we _will_ find Percy, but Chiron is talking about something else. A new quest." Annabeth said.

"It's the Great Prophecy, isn't it?" a girl called out.

All the campers turned. The voice had come from a group in the back, sitting under a rose-colored banner with a dove emblem, the Aphrodite cabin. They'd been chatting among themselves and not paying much attention until their leader stood up: Drew.

Everyone else looked surprised, Drew didn't address the crowd very often.

"Drew?" Annabeth said. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, _come on_." Drew spread her hands like the truth was obvious. "Olympus is closed. Percy's disappeared. Hera sends you a vision and you come back with three new demigods. Something weird is obviously going on. The Great Prophecy has started, right?"

Everyone looked at Rachel.

"Well?" Drew called down. "You're the oracle here, has it started or not?" Katherine looked down at Rachel. Her eyes looked scary in the firelight. Rachel stepped forward calmly and addressed the camp.

"Indeed," she said. "The Great Prophecy has begun."

Chaos broke out in the amphitheatre.

When the talking finally subsided and the campers had quieted down, Rachel took another step towards the audience, and fifty-plus demigods leaned back, as if one skinny mortal was more intimidating that all of them put together. Katherine stifled a laugh when she remembered when Rachel hit Kronos in the eye with a plastic hairbrush.

"For those of you who have not heard it," Rachel said. "the Great Prophecy was my first prediction. It arrived in August, and it goes like this:

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire the world must fall—"_

Jason shot to his feet. His eyes looked wild, like he'd just had three coffees. Even Rachel seemed caught off guard. "Jason?" she said. "What's—"

"_Ut cum spirtu postrema sacramentum dejuremus_," he chanted. "_Et hostes ornamenta addent ad ianuam necem_."

An uneasy silence settled on the group. Katherine could tell from their faces that several of them were trying to translate the lines. Katherine had already translated them, Jason had just finished the Great Prophecy in Latin.

"You just…finished the prophecy," Rachel stammered. "—_An oath to keep with a final breath/And foes bear arm to the Doors of Death_. How did you—"

"I know those lines." Jason winced and put his hands to his temples. "I don't know how, but I _know_ that prophecy."

"In Latin, no less," Drew called out. "Handsome _and_ smart." Katherine shot her a deathlike glance and Drew turned pale. Katherine smiled to herself and turned back towards the front.

Jason sat down, looking embarrassed. Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder and said something reassuring.

Rachel Dare looked a little shaken. She glanced back at Chiron for guidance, but the centaur stood grim and silent, as if he were watching a play he couldn't interrupt.

"Well," Rachel said, trying to regain her composer. "So, yeah, that's the Great Prophecy. We had hoped it wouldn't happen for years, but I fear its happening now. I can't give you proof, its just a feeling. And its just a Drew said, weird things are happening. The seven demigods, whoever they are, have not been gathered yet. I get the feeling some are here tonight. Some are not here."

The campers began to stir and mutter, looking at each other nervously, until a drowsy voice called out, "I'm here! Oh…were you calling role?"

"Go back to sleep Clovis!" someone yelled out, and a lot of people laughed. Suddenly the world began to spin. Katherine massaged her temples, trying to make her headache go away. The world around her faded away and all she could focus on was her throbbing head, it only seemed to only get worse.

_Katherine_, a voice said inside Katherine's head. It wasn't Hunter. It was Katherine's voice.

_W-Who are you?_ she asked, barely able to focus. Her voice laughed in her head.

_Katherine you know me, I _am_ you. Yield your body to me, and we will be unstoppable,_ the voice continued.

_What? No! Unstoppable? Why would I want to be unstoppable, what did you mean you are me? Who the hell are you?_ Katherine asked. She could barely make out the fire and Chiron.

_I am the demon inside you that Hunter thinks you need to control. He is quite wrong, if we work together we could destroy this entire camp! _the voice exclaimed. Katherine felt the she-demon trying to control her. She couldn't over power the damn thing. She could feel herself losing control and only one thought came to mind.

_Hunter! Help me!_ she cried out desperately.

_No! _the she-demon cried. Suddenly Katherine could think clearly again and the world returned to normal. Annabeth was looking at her funny and Katherine waved her hand to say, _It's nothing, I'm fine._

_I am here Katherine, are you alright? _Hunter's voice rang inside of Katherine's head. She felt a surge of relief.

_Yes, thank you. We need to talk about this later I know, but now isn't a good time. Maybe after campfire,_ she told him.

_Alright, after campfire,_ Hunter agreed. Katherine severed the connection and tuned back into what was going on at the amphitheatre. Chiron was just saying, "He has been claimed, long ago. Jason, give them a demonstration please." Katherine looked down at Jason as he stood up and reached into his pocket. He brought out a gold coin and flipped it. He brandished a golden spear, Rachel and Annabeth stepped back to avoid the point.

"Back away," Jason said.

Jason raised his javelin, and thunder broke open the sky. Every hair on Katherine's body stood up and her ears popped. Lightning arced down through the golden spear point and hit the campfire with the force of an artillery shell.

When the smoke clear, and the ringing in Katherine's ears was gone, the entire camp sat frozen in shock, half blind, covered in ashes, staring at the place where the fire had been.

Jason lowered his spear. "Um…sorry."

Chiron brushed some coals from his beard and grimaced. "A little overkill, but you've made your point. And I believe we know who your father is."

"Jupiter," Jason said. "I mean Zeus, Lord of the Sky."

Half of the kids looked at Katherine, the other half descended into chaos. Dozens of people were shouting questions until Annabeth raised her arms.

"Hold it!" she said. "How can he be the son of Zeus? The Big Three…their pact not to have mortal kids…how could we not have known about him sooner?"

Chiron shot Katherine a look as if to say, _Don't say anything_. He didn't answer Annabeth and remained silent.

"The important thing," Rachel said. "is that Jason's here now. He has a quest, which means he will need his own prophecy."

She closed her eyes and swooned. Two campers rushed forward and caught her. A third ran to the side of the amphitheatre and grabbed a three-legged stool. They eased Rachel onto the stool in front of the ruined hearth. Without the fire, the night was dark, but mist started swirling around Rachel's feet. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing. The voice that came out was that of the oracle Delphi:

"_Child of lightning, beware the earth,_

_The giants' revenge the seven shall birth,_

_The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

_And death unleash through Hera's rage."_

On the last word, Rachel collapsed, but her helpers were waiting to catch her.

_I don't like the sound of that prophecy,_ Hunter said in Katherine's mind.

_You heard that? Where are you?_ She asked as she looked around. Suddenly she felt something at her feet and looked down. There she saw Hunter crouched in the form of a puppy Husky. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the campfire.

"Shut up!" Someone said. Katherine looked around and saw that Nyssa was standing up. "Anyway, we've also got to think—why beware the earth? And what's the giants' revenge? What are we dealing with here that's powerful enough to kidnap the queen of the heavens?"

No one answered, but Katherine noticed Annabeth and Chiron having a silent exchange. She wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite so she couldn't read people's emotions very well, but Annabeth's face was grim, so it couldn't be good.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "It's Jason's quest," she said. "so it's Jason's choice. Obviously, he's the child of lightning. According to tradition, he may choose any two companions." Suddenly Clarisse stood up. She put her hands up as if to say, _Hold on_.

"Annabeth, you're forgetting about Katherine. She's a daughter of Zeus too, and what about Thalia?" She said. Almost everyone looked at Katherine. Annabeth glanced her way and Katherine nodded. She stood up and turned towards the crowd, but addressed Clarisse.

"I'm pretty sure it's not me, besides I am _not_ helping Hera for my own reasons. Plus, I am leaving with Annabeth in the morning to continue looking for Percy. And Thalia is a hunter of Artemis now, so it can't be her. Hera sent _Jason_ a vision, not me. This is Jason's quest." She said and sat back down. Over half the campers started mumbling and talking so Chiron had to stomp his hooves on the stones of the fire pit to quiet them down. Piper started to say something, but Hunter interrupted her, speaking to Katherine.

_Why don't you go,_ he asked. Katherine looked down at him, curled upbetween her feet.

_Why would I? I have to find Percy, he's my brother, I'm not going to leave Annabeth alone to look for him,_ she replied. Hunter sneezed.

_Jason is your blood brother, I know you want to go on the quest with him. You can't hide your emotions from me Katherine,_ Hunter said. Katherine sighed.

_It's not my place to go with him, besides his quest will definitely involve fighting, and my arm isn't healed yet so I can't fight, _Katherine said.

_You've been training with your right arm, _Hunter countered.

_And I suck, if we were attacked by, say Cyclops, and Jason and the two people he picked to go with him were killed, it wouldn't be long until the Cyclops' killed me. I can't fight in my condition,_ she told him.

_Looking for Percy will involve fighting too,_ Hunter argued.

_I—whatever! I'm not going on Jason's quest,_ Katherine said, glaring at Hunter. Hunter glared back.

_Just go on the stupid quest to save Hera,_ Hunter said.

_No,_ Katherine replied. She turned her attention back to the campfire. Everyone was looking at Piper, at least Katherine _thought_ it was Piper. She didn't look the same. She had make up on and her hair was braided with gold ribbons down one side so it fell over her shoulder. She wore a beautiful white sleeveless gown that went down to her ankles, with a really low V-neck even Katherine would be embarrassed, and sometimes she wears some pretty skimpy clothes (mostly just shirts that don't cover her midriff and really short shorts).

"Piper," Jason said dumbfounded. "You're a knockout."

"No!" someone yelled out. Katherine turned around to see Drew standing up as well. Her face was full of horror and disgust. "Not possible!"

"I—don't understand," Piper protested. "This…this isn't me."

Chiron folded his front legs and bowed to her, and everyone followed his example, bowing to Piper. As much as Katherine hated it, she managed to make herself bow as well.

"Hail, Piper Mclean," Chiron announced gravely, as if he were speaking at Piper's funeral. Katherine thought he could have sounded a little more upbeat, Piper looked really nervous. "Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love." After that and a couple more announcements, Chiron dismissed everyone to bed. Hunter took one of Katherine's shoelaces in his mouth and pulled it towards the forest. Katherine sighed and retied her shoe, then she followed Hunter and they ventured a couple feet into the forest, where no one could see them.

"Alright, what is it?" She asked him impatiently. She crossed her arms and looked down at him, feeling tired and wanting to go to bed.

_You need to meditate tonight,_ he said. Katherine looked surprised.

"Meditate? For what? And why?" she asked him.

_You need to speak to the other conscience within you,_ Hunter said. _You need to make peace with it, so it doesn't keep trying to take control over you. If you don't try, you _will_ be lost forever._ Katherine swallowed and nodded her head. She was too freaked out to answer. She started heading back towards camp, but Hunter stopped her.

_I want you to practice, don't actually try and connect with the creature, just calm your mind and empty yourself of thoughts. Try it, _He said.

"Right now?" Katherine asked. Hunter nodded. She sighed and sat down, crossing her legs. She closed her eyes and concentrated. It seemed like she sat there for days. Suddenly she felt Hunter's familiar touch in her head.

_You've been at it for hours…Annabeth is about to leave, it's already morning. You should get ready,_ He said. Katherine looked up and saw that it was already starting to get a little bright. She shook her head, surprised that she had sat here all night. Katherine stood up and immediately fell back to the ground. She groaned, her legs were asleep. She sighed and waited a couple minutes until she could walk again. Then she headed towards her cabin.

Katherine opened the door to cabin one and saw Jason standing next to the sleeping niche Thalia had used to sleep in when she used to stay here. Jason bent down and picked uppicture that had fallen, Katherine caught a glimpse and saw that it was of Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth.

"That's Thalia," Katherine said. Jason turned around to see her leaning in the doorway. Katherine walked up next to Jason, the door closing behind her. Standing right next to her brother was making it really hard for her not to hug him and cry, but she kept her emotions hidden. Jason was about a full head taller than she was, she figured he was fifteen or sixteen by now since she was only fourteen.

"She's the other child of Zeus who used to live here—but not for long."

"Uh, can I ask what you're doing here? Are you here to explain why I know your name finally?" Jason asked. Katherine smiled.

"I guess you didn't figure it out yet," she said. Jason only looked more confused. "I live here, well kind of. But my father is Ju—Zeus." Jason nodded.

"So you're basically my sister?" he asked, unsure.

"Yeah, I mean we do have the same dad." Katherine answered.

"You know who I am," he guessed. "Don't you?" Katherine sighed. She looked for a chair to grab, but of course there were none. Cabin one had no furniture other than the two beds Katherine and Jason used, a small desk next to Katherine's bed, and the bed roll Thalia had used when she used to live here.

"Honestly, Jason…I can't tell you," Katherine picked her words carefully. "I swore an oath not to talk about a certain thing at camp…I mean, I guess you could be a loner. It happens sometimes. For one reason or another, the camp never found you, but you survived. You beat the odds." Jason didn't look satisfied with her answer.

"The first thing Chiron said to me," Jason said. "was _you should be dead_."

"Most demigods would never make it on their own. And a child of Zeus—" Katherine was planning on going with what she had said before, Camp Half-Blood had never found him and Camp Jupiter didn't exist. "It doesn't get any more dangerous than that. The chances of your reaching the age fifteen or sixteen without fining Camp Half-Blood or dying—microscopic. But like I said, it does happen. Thalia ran away when she was young, and I've only been here three years." Jason looked like he was thinking.

"Then where were you before Camp Half-Blood?" he asked. Katherine silently cursed, she screwed up saying how long she'd been at Camp Half-Blood, and she couldn't reveal Camp Jupiter. When Chiron found out she was from Camp Jupiter he had her swear on the River Styx to never speak of it at camp.

"I was living with Percy, he's my adopted brother. His mom found me and Hunter on the street and took us in when I was eleven." She said.

"So…you're only fourteen?" he asked. Katherine nodded. Jason looked surprised. "I thought you were fifteen or sixteen, around my age. And who is Hunter?" Katherine waved the question aside. Jason looked down at his arm and showed Katherine his SPQR marks. "What are these marks though?"

"Well the eagle is the symbol of Zeus and the twelve lines—maybe they stand for years? I don't know. SPQR is the moto of the old Roman Empire: _Senatus Populusque Romanus, _the Senate and the People of Rome. Why you would have it burned into your skin…I don't know." Jason looked down.

"I, um…had a weird dream last night," Jason said. Katherine nodded.

"Happens all the time to demigods," she said. "What was it about?"

Jason told her about wolves and a ruined house and two rock spires. As he talked, Katherine began to frown and pace. It was obviously Lupa who had talked to him. And the setting of the dream was in the wolf house. But the two spires, what was that all about?

"Do you remember where the house was?" Katherine asked, even though she knew exactly where it was.

Jason shook his head. "No, but I know I've been there before."

"I can't think of where the house might be, I'm not as smart as Annabeth," Katherine said. "But I've heard of Lupa. She's an immortal Roman wolf goddess. In the story of Romulus and Remus she saved them and raised them as her own." Katherine was taking a gamble talking about Lupa, she wasn't necessarily breaking her oath, her oath was to not talk about Camp Jupiter, she didn't swear against talking about Roman gods.

"How do you know about her?" Jason asked. "I mean, don't you learn about Greek gods at Camp Half-Blood?" Katherine cursed silently, but she managed to play it cool.

"Well yeah we do, but I was curious so I did some research and learned about Roman gods." She said. Jason nodded.

"Lupa said the enemy was a 'her'. I thought maybe it was Hera, but—"

"Don't trust Hera, but I know she isn't the enemy, at least she shouldn't be. But that thing rising out of the earth—" Katherine looked at him with a dead serious expression. "You have to stop it."

"Annabeth knows what it is, doesn't she?" Jason asked. "I saw her face last night at the campfire. She looked at Chiron like it was suddenly dawning on her, but she didn't want to scare us." Katherine nodded.

"I saw that too," she said. "I'll talk to her about it when we leave. I should probably go then." Katherine headed to her bed and grabbed her back pack. She rummaged through the drawer in her nightstand. She found the picture of her and Jason and quickly put it into her back pack without Jason seeing it. Then she stuffed her pillow and the blanket on her bed into her backpack.

"How does that fit in there?" Jason asked amazed.

Katherine smiled. "This backpack is special. I can put anything into and it won't weigh a thing. And nothing will get broken inside it. It's quite handy." She zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder. She was still in her mid-thigh shorts, Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, black windbreaker, and converse from yesterday, but she didn't care, she figured she could change later.

Katherine nodded at Jason and headed towards the door. Suddenly Jason grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he said. Katherine turned around to face him. "I…I have this feeling you should go with us. I don't know, but I know you're connected to my life…my life before Camp Half-Blood." Katherine fought back tears. She wanted so badly to tell Jason everything, to hug him and catch up. She wanted to ask him how Zach and Lilly were. But she knew she couldn't. She took a deep breath.

"Jason," she said. "I know you want me to go on this quest with you, but I can't. I need to find Percy, and more than three demigods really shouldn't go on a quest together. Especially two children of Zeus, we would be a monster magnet." Jason looked disappointed, and Katherine felt bad having to let him down like that.

"I don't even know where I'm supposed to start. Where am I supposed to go?" Jason asked. Katherine didn't know what to tell him. She could have directed him straight to the Wolf House, but she knew she couldn't.

"Follow the monsters," someone said behind them. Katherine turned around to see Annabeth standing in the doorway. "Sorry, I should have knocked, but you were taking forever." Annabeth came to stand next to her, she looked at Jason.

"Okay," he said. "How do I find storm winds?"

"Personally, I'd ask a wind god," Annabeth said. "Aeolus is the master of all the winds, but he's a little…unpredictable. No one finds him unless he wants to be found. I'd try one of the four seasonal wind gods that work for Aeolus. The nearest one, the one who has the most dealings with heroes, is Boreas the North Wind."

"So if I looked him up on Google maps—"

Katherine laughed. "Oh, he's not hard to find," she promised. "He settled in North America like all the other gods. So of course he picked the oldest northern settlement, about as far north as you can go."

"Maine?" Jason guessed.

Annabeth and Katherine both shook their heads.

"Canada," he said. "Quebec."

Annabeth smiled. "I hope you speak French."

"Thanks Katherine, Annabeth," He looked at the photo booth pictures still in his hand. Jason turned towards Katherine. "So, um…you said it was dangerous being a child of Zeus. What ever happened to Thalia?" Annabeth gave Katherine a quizzical look and Annabeth waved her hand as if to say, _I'll explain later._

"She's fine," Katherine said. "She became a Hunter of Artemis—one of the handmaidens of the goddess. They roam around the country killing monsters. We don't see them at camp very often." Jason glanced over at the statue of Zeus.

"Who's the other kid in the photo?" Jason asked. "The sand-haired guy."

Annabeth's expression stiffened. Katherine sighed and put her hand to her forehead, of all the questions to ask, Jason asked that one.

"That's Luke," Annabeth said. "He's dead now." Jason understood that it was a touchy subject and didn't press any further. Jason looked back down at the picture of Thalia.

"How old is she now?" he asked.

"Hard to say. She was a tree for a while. Now she's immortal." Annabeth said with a completely straight face.

"What?" Jason's expression made Katherine and Annabeth both laugh.

"Don't worry. It's not something all children of Zeus go through," Katherine reassured him. "It's a long story, but she was…Annabeth how do I put this? Out of commission? Well she was out of commission for a long time. If she'd aged regularly, she'd be in her…twenties right now, right Annabeth? But yeah, she still looks the same as in that picture, like she's about…well about your age. Fifteen or sixteen?"

"What's her last name?"

Katherine bit her lip, she looked at Annabeth and Annabeth somehow understood that Katherine didn't want to continue this conversation, so Annabeth took over.

"She didn't use a last name, really. If she had to, she'd use her mom's, but they didn't get along. Thalia ran away when she was pretty young." Annabeth said.

Jason waited.

Annabeth sighed. "Grace," she said. "Thalia Grace."

The picture in Jason's hands fluttered to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Jason looked pale. "What is it?" Annabeth pressed.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone else," he said. Katherine frowned.

"Jason—"

"Swear it," he urged, looking at Katherine and Annabeth both. "Until I figure what's going on, what all this means—" he rubbed his SPQR tattoo. "You have to keep a secret.

Annabeth and Katherine exchanged nervous glances, but their curiosity won out. "All right. Until you tell me it's okay, I won't share what you say with anyone else. I swear it on the River Styx."

"Same here, I swear it on the River Styx." Katherine said.

Thunder rumbled, even louder than usual for the cabin. Jason picked up the photo from the floor.

"My last name is Grace," Jason said. Katherine and Annabeth turned pale. "This is my sister." Katherine knew if he had remembered that Thalia was his sister, then he _had_ to have remembered she was his sister, too. Katherine looked over at Annabeth and could tell she was grappling with dismay, disbelief, anger. She thought Jason was lying.

Then the doors of the cabin burst open. Half a dozen campers spilled in, led by Butch.

"Hurry!" He said, Katherine couldn't tell if his expression was excitement or fear. "The dragon is back."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Hey guys! I got some good reviews on my last chapter so that made me happy. **** I just wanted you guys to know that your reviews make me feel better about myself because it's my dream to become a famous author when I'm older. And the fact that people like my writing makes me feel like that dream is achievable. So thank you to everyone who reads this and hopefully I'll be able to find a website to post my own stories and hopefully you will like those too. (I do not own any of the characters except Hunter, Katherine, Zach, Lilly, and the shape shifters. The rest is all Rick Riordan's amazing work.)**

Katherine, Jason, and Annabeth followed Butch outside the cabin. Sure enough, there was a huge bronze dragon outside. And on top of the beast sat the new kid Leo, he was grinning like a lunatic and he looked filthy. The camp alarm went up and a conch horn blew and satyrs ran around screaming, "Don't kill me!" Half the camp was outside in a mixture of pajamas and armor. The dragon set down right in the middle of the green, and Leo yelled, "Don't shoot!"

The archers hesitantly lowered their bows. The warriors backed away keeping their swords and spears ready. Everyone made a loose ring around the metal dragon. Others hid behind their cabin doors or peeked through the windows. Nobody seemed anxious to get close.

Katherine stood there, amazed at the beast. The dragon was huge. It glistened in the morning sun like a living penny sculpture—different shades of copper and bronze—a sixty-foot-long serpent with steel talons and drill-bit teeth and glowing ruby eyes. It had bat-shaped wings twice its length that unfurled like metallic sails, making a sound like coins flowing out of a slot machine every time they flapped. The beast was amazing, Katherine couldn't help but smile at its beauty and massiveness.

"It's amazing," Katherine said. Annabeth looked at her like she was crazy.

The dragon reared its head and shot a column of flame into the sky. Campers scrambled away and hoisted their weapons, but Leo slid calmly off the dragon's back. He held up his hands like he was surrendering, but he still had that crazy grin on his face.

"People of Earth, I come in peace!" he shouted. He was absolutely filthy. His curly hair was so oily it stuck up in porcupine quills, and for some reason he smelled like Tabasco sauce. "Festus is just saying hello!"

"That thing is dangerous!" and Ares kid shouted. "Kill it now!"

"Stand down!" Jason ordered. He pushed through the crowd, flanked by Annabeth, Katherine, and Nyssa.

Jason gazed up at the dragon and shook his head in amazement. "Leo, what did you do?"

"I found us a ride!" he beamed. "You said I could go on the quest if I got you a ride. Well, I got you a class-A metallic flying bad boy! Festus can take us anywhere!" Katherine laughed and Leo glared at her. "What?"

"Oh it's just that 'festus' means 'happy' in Latin." Katherine said. Jason scratched his chin.

"You want us to ride off to save the world on Happy the Dragon?" Jason asked. Festus twitched and shuddered and flapped his wings.

"That's a yes, bro!" Leo said. "Now, um, I'd really suggest we get going, guys. I already picked up some supplies in the—um, in the woods. And all these people with weapons are making Festus nervous."

Jason frowned. "But we haven't planned anything yet. We can't just—"

"Go," Annabeth said. She and Katherine were the only ones who didn't look nervous. But Annabeth's expression was sad and wistful, like this reminded her of better times. "Jason, you've only got three days until the solstice now, and you should never keep a nervous dragon waiting. This is certainly a good omen. Go!"

Jason nodded. Then he smiled at Piper. "You ready, partner?"

Piper looked up at the dragon, then back at Jason. "You bet," she said.

After Jason, Leo, and Piper left, Katherine went back to her cabin to get ready. She changed into a camo t-shirt, black windbreaker, Levi's, and Nike tennis shoes. She, Hunter, and Annabeth were walking down the hill with Thalia's tree at the top. Katherine looked up and watched Festus get smaller and smaller. Suddenly Annabeth stopped and stood in front of Katherine, almost making Katherine run into her. Hunter stopped and laid down at Katherine's feet.

"Ok, what is it? You've been staring at Festus this entire time and in Cabin One you were acting strange around Jason. What's going on between you two?" Annabeth asked. Katherine was surprised at her sudden outburst, but she didn't let it show. She sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I swore an oath so I can't tell you everything. Besides, you wouldn't believe me if I did." She said. Annabeth put her hands on her hips stubbornly.

"Try me," she said. Katherine looked her in the eye and knew that Annabeth wasn't going to let her get out of this.

Katherine took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. "Jason is my brother."

"Well yeah, his dad is Zeus, just like you." Annabeth said, she sounded confused. Katherine shook her head and looked back at Annabeth.

"No, I mean we have the same mom. My last name is Grace." Katherine said. Annabeth took a step back. Katherine had never seen her shaken up like this.

"Then that means…wait…Thalia is your sister then?" Annabeth asked. Katherine nodded. "But you always hid when she came to camp. Why? Wouldn't you want to see her after so long?" Katherine sighed.

"No, I did," Annabeth just looked even more confused. "But, when I was very young, barely a year old, my mother abandoned me and Jason." Katherine had to think of how to explain it without revealing Camp Jupiter. "A woman found us and took us in, raising us as her own."

"But you said you ran away when you were eleven…why?" Annabeth asked.

"When I was born, I was 'blessed' with the powers of the shape shifters. When I was ten I discovered the power, and when I was eleven I showed it to my foster mother. She freaked out and pulled Jason away from me, thinking I was a monster. So I ran away." Almost none of what she said was true. Yes, Katherine had been given her powers when she was born, but Lupa was the one who found her and Jason. Then they made their way to Camp Jupiter. When they got there, one of the praetors was being attacked by griffons. For some reason, Katherine's power kicked in and she had turned into a dragon. She killed the griffons, saving the praetor. They counted that as proving herself to the legion, so before she was even a year old, Katherine had gotten her SPQR mark. She had eleven lines on her arm, if she had stayed at Camp Jupiter she would have fourteen now.

"I—I don't know what to say. I'm sorry Katherine, I know you don't like people pitying you, but that must've been hard, leaving your brother behind." Annabeth said. She suddenly grabbed Katherine's shoulders. "What are you doing here? You need to go with Jason! It's been three years since you've seen him, you _have_ to go with him, Leo, and Piper." Katherine was surprised by her sudden outburst.

"What are you talking about? Two children of Zeus together with two other demigods? Are you _mad_? Besides it would be a huge mess if I told him. And I have to help you search for Percy." Katherine said.

"Katherine, Percy would want you to go with Jason, I _know_ it. I can search for him alone, now go!" Annabeth pushed Katherine in the direction Festus went. Katherine looked at Annabeth, and Annabeth nodded. Katherine hugged her.

"Thank you," she said. Then Katherine turned into a bald eagle and flew off, Hunter did the same. Katherine followed her instinct and hoped it was leading her towards Jason, but she also remembered that she and Annabeth told him to go to Quebec, so that helped. She felt a strong breeze that pushed her forward. Katherine rode the wind, beating her wings to catch up.

Katherine and Hunter flew for hours, flying as fast as they could. They managed to pass over Connecticut and they were about a third of the way through Massachusetts when Hunter interrupted Katherine's thoughts.

_We've been flying for hours. You need to take a break,_ he said. Katherine did admit her wings hurt and she could barely keep her eyes open.

_We can't stop. We'll lose what little distance we've managed to close between us,_ she replied.

_You're tired, you need to rest. If you want I can turn into a pegasus and you can sleep while I keep flying,_ Hunter said.

_No, you need to rest too. We can rest when we get halfway through Vermont,_ Katherine said.

_Quit being so stubborn! I'll be fine, I'm stronger than you, I can go longer without resting. Land or else I'll knock you out of the sky myself,_ Hunter said, a little harsher this time. Katherine decided to trust him and slowly made her descend to the ground. When she was about three feet from the ground she turned back into herself, on accident, and fell to the ground. She was too tired to sit up, so she just laid there, even when she heard Hunter land, she didn't move.

_I told you, you needed to stop. I can't count how many times you would be dead if it weren't for me,_ Hunter said.

_Oh shut up,_ Katherine said. Hunter let her rest for a couple minutes before turning into a pegasus. She had trouble getting onto his back, but eventually, after a couple failed tries, she was able to get on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Hunter took off.

_Sleep,_ he said.

_You won't let me fall off?_ Katherine asked.

_No,_ Hunter replied.

_Promise?_

_ I promise, now get some sleep for gods' sake!_ Katherine closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

** Ok so real quick little note. I'm gonna start doing different p.o.v's. I'm not sure exactly when because I don't know exactly how much I'll write in future chapters, just know it's coming sometime soonish. Mmmkay, that's all I said to say. Carry on with your lives. ;)**

Of course Katherine had to have a crazy dream. She was a demigod, normal dreams didn't exist for her. It's like when she signed the contract to becoming a demigod before signing her name it said, _Please note, you are signing away all normal and happy dreams forever. Are you sure you want to do this?_

Katherine didn't know where the heck she was. It was pitch black. She couldn't even see her hands in front of her (which leaded into her accidently poking her eye). She started walking around, hoping she didn't run into anything or off of anything. Of course she did.

Katherine felt herself falling. She tried to turn into a bird but nothing happened. She was in a dream, she expected her powers to work? Katherine continued to fall. Suddenly she was cold…and wet. She was in water, and she could see again. The water was clear and she saw the sun shining above the surface. She swam up and gasped for air when she finally came up.

She saw a small island and swam towards it. When she got on the island she decided to explore. There was a palm tree forest, if those exist. But palm trees were _everywhere_. They were packed too close together so she couldn't even get through them. She tried to find a way around the trees, but they went all the way to the water.

Katherine was about to wade out into the water to go around the trees, but the water turned black and started to bubble, so she decided against it. Suddenly the water started to rise, creating a figure out of the black boiling liquid. The figure was about her height, it had large black dragon-like wings and curled horns like _Maleficent_. Its legs looked similar to the forelegs of a dragon. It didn't have hands, but had no face, and its entire body was black, as if made of shadows. The edges of the figure curled and whisked around, reminding Katherine of a fire. Suddenly eyes appeared on the figure's face, they were red, and slit like a dragon's. No nose or mouth appeared, just the eyes. Katherine stumbled back and landed on her butt, her arms behind her to support her.

_Hello, Katherine,_ a voice said clearly in her mind. It was her…the figure spoke with her voice. Katherine stared at the figure, multiple emotions running through her, frustration, confusion, fear.

"Who…who are you?" Katherine stuttered. It laughed.

_Why, I am you, or at least an apparition of you. My name, is Lola, _Lola said. Katherine came to a sudden realization, and she began to tremble with fear.

"You're…the demon inside me. The one who's been trying to take control over me." Katherine said. Lola sighed.

_Yes, and I would have succeeded long ago if not for that brat, Hunter, _Lola said annoyed. Katherine shook her head.

"Why do you want to control me? What did I ever do to you?" She asked. Lola only threw her head back and laughed. She looked back down at Katherine.

_Because you are weak_, she said. _Shape shifters who are too weak to even control their demon are pathetic. That is why they always fall to their demons within them. _Lola's eyes became cold, well colder. Every single one of Katherine's instincts was yelling, _Run!_ But her body refused to move. Lola slowly walked towards her. She crouched in front of Katherine and held her chin with one of her massive claws.

"You…You said before you wanted to work _together_." Katherine said desperately trying to save herself.

_I've changed my mind,_ Lola said. Katherine's deep breathing before had turned into short, shallow breaths. Her heart beat furiously at her chest, Katherine was afraid it might burst out of her. Lola's mouth finally appeared, and Katherine wished it hadn't. Her mouth was full of sharp teeth that could easily rip through her flesh, and Lola was smiling as wide as she possibly could. Katherine knew if she didn't run now, she would be consumed by the demon.

Katherine suddenly found strength within her and punched Lola in the face. This gave her time to get away. Katherine ran to the other end of the beach, but she didn't know what to do. The water was still black and bubbly, and there was no way she could fit through the trees even if she wanted to.

_That wasn't very nice,_ Lola said. Katherine turned around too late. Lola slashed at her. Katherine screamed out in pain and fell to her knees. She clutched her left arm, where a huge gash was pouring outblood. What's even worse was that Lola also undid her stiches, and her previous wound began to bleed as well. Katherine knew she was a goner, but then she realized something as the dream became fuzzy. Katherine smiled.

"You idiot," she said. "Pain wakes me up." Lola's eyes widened and she yelled furiously, lunging out at Katherine. But Lola was too late, the dream faded and Katherine fell back into darkness.

Katherine woke up and immediately screamed. This made Hunter falter and they fell a couple feet until he managed to regain balance. Hunter looked over his shoulder at her and his eyes widened.

_Katherine, your arm!_ He exclaimed. Katherine clutched her arm, the blood ran over her right hand and dripped off of her fingertips. She clenched her teeth, the pain was unbearable. The world was tinted red and Katherine could barely keep her eyes open.

"Get us to the ground!" she yelled over the wind, unable to communicate telepathically. "Now!" Hunter didn't waste time. He sped towards the ground and made a hasty landing, making Katherine fall off his back and Hunter landed on his side. Katherine frantically reached for her backpack. It was difficult and painful to take the left strap off, but she finally managed to get it off. Hunter trotted over to her and turned into a smaller form, a husky.

Katherine unzipped her backpack and put her bloody hand into it. She created an image of bandages, ambrosia, a needle, and thread. She pulled each individual item out of her bag. She then laid them out in front of her deciding what order she was going to use them in. She immediately grabbed the ambrosia and broke off a piece. It tasted like the cakes she and Jason used to make from scratch. Why did she have to be reminded of him now? Katherine shook her head, throwing the memory aside and painfully took her jacket off, then she grabbed the needle and thread. She managed to get the thread through the needle and tied it in a knot. Then she hesitantly started to sew the wounds shut.

_Have you ever sewn in stitches on a human body? _Hunter asked. She could hear the worry in his voice.

"No," she said. "But my foster mother taught me how to sew my teddy bear back together when I was young." Katherine winced as she pulled the needle through her skin.

_You idiot! Sewing a teddy bear is different than your arm! _He yelled, a hint of panic in his voice. Katherine ignored him and continued to sew her arrow wound. When she was done she started sewing the three deep gashes Lola made with her claws. Katherine finished sewing her wounds shut and threw the needle and thread aside. Then she began to bandage her arm. When she was done she sprawled out on the grass and looked at the moon and stars above her.

She could feel herself losing consciousness. She knew she had lost too much blood. She could feel Hunter trying to communicate in her head, but it was fuzzy. The world faded, Katherine's head lolled to the side and she lost consciousness.

_**Hunter's p.o.v**_

_ Katherine's head lolled to the side and her eyes closed. _

_ "Katherine!" Hunter yelled. "Katherine! Wake up! Katherine!" She did not respond. Hunter started to pace. He didn't know what to do. He tried barking in Katherine's ear, licking her face, he even jumped on her. No reaction. Nothing. He didn't know what had happened._

_ Katherine had fallen asleep on his back a couple hours ago. Everything was fine. There were no winds pushing against him, no monster attacks, then all the sudden Katherine screams and Hunter felt a liquid drip onto him. He had turned his head and Katherine's left arm had been bleeding from four different wounds._

_ He couldn't even help her bandage and take care of it. He couldn't turn into a human and it's kind of impossible to bandage something with paws, hooves, or claws. Hunter suddenly realized he could have turned into a monkey since their hands are like a human's. "I'm such an idiot!" he yelled at himself in his head._

_ Hunter checked on Katherine again. Her breathing was normal and she had a peaceful look on her face. Hunter didn't know how she could be peaceful with her wounds, but he guessed the ambrosia was working. Hunter felt a breeze rustle his fur. He looked at Katherine and saw her shiver and knit her eyebrows._

_ He padded over to her backpack, now covered in blood. He put his snout in and thought of a blanket. Hunter pulled out a blanket from the backpack with his mouth and put it over Katherine. Then he turned into a polar bear and snuggled up next to Katherine to keep her warm. He laid his head down. _

_ Hunter hadn't realized how tired he was. He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep._

** Ok…so I lied…I used a different p.o.v in this chapter…sooooo…yeah…And sorry for the sucky and short chapter. I'll try to make chapter 14 better. Till next update! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Ok so in the last chapter Katherine had to stitch her arm up and all that good stuff. I forgot to mention her jacket, and that she had to take it off. So I fixed that and updated the chapter just fixing that part. I didn't know if you guys would get a notification or not saying something like, "A chapter in the story you have favorited/followed just updated a previous chapter." So I just wanted to make sure you guys know cause it was really bugging me. Anyway…carry on.**

Katherine didn't have any dreams while she was asleep, which was weird. She thought it was because her arm was in so much pain, but she didn't care, because she was sure she would have seen Lola again.

When Katherine opened her eyes she was surrounded by pillows. She looked around and noticed she was in a pretty big tent. There was a small coffee table to her left with a couple of empty mugs and a small heater in the corner. She could hear the howling wind outside. Katherine tried to sit up, but pain flared through her left arm and she started to see stars, so she laid back down.

Suddenly the entrance flap to the tent opened and a wolf walked in.

"Hunter?" Katherine asked. The dog immediately turned around and ran out of the tent. Katherine sighed.

"Not Hunter…" she mumbled to herself. A couple minutes later the entrance flap opened again and a girl with black spiky hair and brilliant blue eyes walked in. She was wearing a silver parka and she had a silver tiara across her brow. Someone else walked in behind her.

"Th—Thalia…Jason…what…where—"

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Thalia interrupted. It was clear by her tone of voice that she was angry. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Katherine. "Fourteen years…" she said. Katherine's heart dropped.

"Fourteen years, Katherine!" Thalia yelled. "You could have told me, you could have talked to me. I never even knew you made it to Camp Half-Blood! I thought you were dead." Katherine looked away. She couldn't meat Thalia's eyes.

"Thalia…I…" Katherine started, but she couldn't find the words to explain why she never contacted her.

"I kind of get why you never talked to me, I get it, we barely knew each other. But when Jason came to camp…you didn't even talk to him either! You're his _sister_ and his memories are gone. You both disappeared that day, you had to have been together for at least a little while right? You could have helped Jason regain some of his memories and his past!" Thalia's eyes started to water. Katherine was afraid she might start crying, but from all the rumors she had heard about her sister, she seriously doubted it. Katherine opened her mouth to say something, but she really had nothing to say. Jason had been quiet the entire time. He didn't look angry with her, but disappointed.

"And what is that tattoo on your arm? It's the same as Jason's except yours has eleven lines and his has twelve. Explain, _now_." Thalia said furiously. Jason put her hand on Thalia's shoulder.

"Thalia, calm down, be more gentle, she's injured. And I'm sure she had a good reason not to tell us." Jason said softly. Thalia clenched her fists and turned her head to look at Jason.

"You can't seriously tell me you're not angry with her!" Thalia yelled. Jason sighed.

"Thalia, you need to calm down. Like I said before, I'm sure she had a good reason." Jason said. He and Thalia both turned to look at her again. Katherine couldn't meet their eyes. She looked anywhere _but_ their eyes. She knew they wanted her to answer, but she couldn't reveal Camp Jupiter.

Katherine sighed and looked to her side. "I can't tell you." She said. Katherine looked back at her older siblings. Thalia was _pissed_. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the tent. Katherine looked up at the ceiling of the tent.

"So why aren't you mad at me?" She asked Jason, not looking at him. He was silent at first, and then she saw him sit down next to her on her left, crossing his legs.

Jason sighed. "I'm not sure how to feel about you right now." Katherine understood that. She had lied to him. She had kept his past a secret. If she were him she would be just like Thalia, she would be furious with him. But Jason wasn't…she didn't understand that. But she did know Jason was a good person, and he rarely got mad at people. If he was mad, they had to have done something terrible to make him hate them. Katherine tried to sit up again, but winced when she put weight on her arm. Jason grabbed her shoulders gently, and slowly eased her back down onto her back.

"Hey, you're injured pretty bad. You've lost a lot of blood, if Hunter had been any later getting you here, you would be dead right now." Jason said. He turned around and grabbed a silver backpack. He rummaged through it until he pulled out a zip-lock bag with a square of ambrosia in it. He tore off a piece and gave it to Katherine. "Here, eat it." Katherine took the ambrosia and stuffed it into her mouth. It still tasted like the cakes she used to make with Jason.

Jason sat there for a while, not saying anything. He just stared at his hands in his lap. Katherine continued to look up.

"So," Jason said, breaking the silence. "What happened to your arm?" Katherine looked Jason in the eye for the first time since he had arrived at Camp Half-Blood. She didn't see any anger, or resentment, or hate in his eyes. All she saw was concern.

"I swear if you are any nicer to me I'm going to slap you." She said. Jason looked offended.

"What?" He gasped. Katherine laughed, even though she wasn't happy at all.

"You're not mad at me. You're not yelling or accusing me or anything. You're just worried about me. How? How do you do it?" She asked. Jason smiled.

"You're my little sister, of course I'm worried about you, especially with your injury. And I have no reason to hate you. You chose not to tell me anything when I arrived at Camp Half-Blood, that was your choice, and I will respect that even though I wish you hadn't." He said. Katherine felt tears run down her cheeks. She covered her face with her good arm.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jason asked. She felt him grab her left hand gently and wrapped his hands around hers. Katherine had a hard time finding her voice, her body only wanted to cry, it didn't care about talking.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you," she said, sniffling every ten seconds. "When I was eleven I ran away from our home, I didn't want to leave you behind or the friends I had made, but I had to. I had no other choice. Whenever I imagined us meeting again I figured you would be furious with me, I thought you would have disowned me as your sister. I constantly had dreams of you being angry with me, and now that you're here…being nice to me, and completely understanding of me…I just…I just don't know how to react. I had been preparing myself all these years for you to hate me if we ever met again. But now that I'm with you again, and you don't hate me…I'm just so lost. I don't know what to do."

Jason squeezed her hand. "I could never hate you Katherine," he said. His voice was so soothing and Katherine didn't find any hint of anger in it at all. Jason let out a small laugh. "I'm terrible at speeches and excuse me if what I say sounds dumb or anything, but I love you Katherine. I would never disown you and I will always be here for you. You have to understand that. I know Thalia feels the same way, but she shows her emotions and affection in different ways. You are our little sister, we could never hate you no matter what you did."

Jason's words only made Katherine cry more, but these were not sad tears, they were tears of joy. Katherine felt a smile appear on her face. She squeezed Jason's hand back.

"Thank you," was all she said.

**~End of Chapter 14~**

** Ok, so sorry I haven't updated. My dad took all my electronics and I had a couple ideas for this chapter but when I told my dad I have to work on my story or I would forget the ideas he was like, "No, you can't use your computer." So of course in my head I was like, "I SWEAR I AM GOING TO FREAKING MURDER YOU YOU UNCULTURED SWINE." ahem…so yeah I forgot them SORRY this **_**could**_** have been a better chapter, but it wasn't. So blame my dad. Peace out!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hey guys! I just wanna again thank all of you who are still reading this. You're all awesome and I absolutely love all the reviews I've been given. You guys rock!**

Once Katherine was able to stand up again (with much help from Hunter and Jason**) **Thalia, Jason, Leo, and Piper headed up the mountain. Thalia was going to escort them to Aeolus' palace, then she was going to come back down and she, Katherine, Hunter, and the other Hunters of Artemis were going to make their way to the Wolf House.

As Katherine waited she tried to stretch her arm and move it about. But every single time it was so painful tears came to her eyes. She tried to convince one of the hunters, Phoebe, to train with her so Katherine could get used to using her right arm, but the hunter refused, saying Katherine was in no condition to fight. Which was totally true, but Katherine didn't want to just sit around and do nothing. Besides, she would have to fight at the Wolf House, might as well get prepared now.

After about fifteen minutes Thalia came back and they all set out. The hunters and their wolves traveled by foot, but since Katherine wouldn't have been able to keep up Hunter had turned into a pegasus and Katherine rode on his back. They stayed low enough to be able to see Thalia and the others, but high enough to avoid the trees.

After about six hours of traveling with only a couple of stops, the Hunters of Artemis decided to rest for the night. They set up their tents and had dinner. Then they figured out who would be on watch at what time. Katherine couldn't be on watch so she didn't have to. There would be one hunter and two wolves at each watch time. Hunter was taking the first watch as a wolf, and Phoebe was with him.

_Are you sure you'll be ok?_ Katherine asked Hunter before she went into her tent. _You were flying the entire time._

_ The hunters were running or walking the entire time, they are just as tired as I am. I'll be fine. It's only a couple of hours anyways. I'll come in when my watch is over. Now rest, you need it, _Hunter said. Katherine nodded and headed into the tent the hunters had provided for her. It was the same as the tent she had been in before with a small heater in the corner, a small coffee table, and a bed of pillows and blankets. Katherine settled into her bed and fell asleep the instant she closed her eyes.

When Katherine opened her eyes she could tell it was still dark outside. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Hunter wasn't in the tent, but it was darker than when she had gone to bed. Hunter's shift should be over. Katherine wondered if maybe they had been attacked, but if they had the hunters would have woken her up. Katherine decided to step outside and walk around.

When she got outside she felt a burst of cold air and she shivered. Katherine looked around and noticed no one was outside. Not even the wolves the hunters had as companions. Katherine wondered if they really had been attacked. She checked all the tents and every single one was empty. Katherine was starting to get worried. She called out to Hunter telepathically, but she got no reply. She started to venture farther away from the camp.

She looked for footprints or any kind of clue as to where Hunter and the others were. She didn't find anything. She continued to call out to Hunter, but he didn't reply. She yelled Thalia's name, she yelled for Phoebe, and the other hunters, but no one yelled back.

After about fifteen minutes of searching Katherine decided to take a break so she leaned against a tree. She was tired from walking around, her throat hurt from yelling so much, and her arm started to throb. Katherine was starting to get freaked out. Where had everyone gone?

Suddenly she heard rustling in the bushes near here. She willed her arm band into a sword and slowly crept towards the bushes. Someone stepped out and Katherine nearly decapitated them, but luckily they ducked and rolled away.

"Calm down! It's just me!" Katherine heard Thalia's voice yell. Katherine turned her sword back into an arm band and turned towards her sister.

"Don't creep up on me like that and I won't attack you!" She shot back. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing up anyway? You don't have a watch." Thalia said. Katherine sighed.

"No one was at camp so I went looking for everyone. Where are they anyway?" She asked. Thalia crossed her arms.

"Lycaon and his wolves were a couple miles out so we went to attack him. The others are still back there. Phoebe broke her leg so they'll be a while until they get back to camp." She said. Katherine nodded. That made sense, and she hoped Phoebe was going to be ok. Then Katherine remembered it was Phoebe she was worrying about, and her worry disappeared. Katherine noticed Thalia had been giving her an evil glare the entire time.

"What do you have against me?" Katherine asked.

Thalia scoffed. "If I had to answer that we would be here all night."

Katherine snarled at her. "What did I ever do to you! Jason forgave me, why can't you?" She yelled.

"Oh my gosh, there you go again! Jason this, Jason that, oh Thalia why can't you be more like Jason, Jason knows how to be an older sibling, Jason is better, Thalia you should be more like Jason. It's always about Jason!" Thalia yelled back. Katherine was taken back a little by her sudden outburst. She didn't compare Thalia so much to Jason…did she?

"I—I don't say things like that. I love you both equally. Yeah, maybe me and Jason have a better relationship than you and I, but I was with him longer, it makes sense." Katherine said. Thalia continued to glare at her.

"Whatever…but just know that when we're done with this, I don't want to see you ever again." Thalia said. Then she started walking towards the camp. Katherine felt something pass through her, and suddenly she saw herself staring back at her. Her ghostly self smirked and starting walking after Thalia. Ghost Katherine brought her sword out and continued to advance on Thalia. Katherine tried to warn Thalia, she tried to move, but it was like her feet were glued to the ground and her voice wouldn't work.

"Thalia…" Ghost Katherine whispered. Thalia turned around only to get stabbed through the chest. Katherine suddenly found her voice and she screamed. She felt tears run down her cheeks as Thalia's limp body fell to the ground. Katherine still couldn't use her legs. Her body wouldn't listen to her.

Suddenly someone appeared from behind some trees. It was Jason. He saw Thalia on the ground, and then he saw Ghost Katherine holding a bloody sword.

"What have you done? Why would you do this!" He yelled.

"Jason! It wasn't me! I don't know who that is, but it's not me! You have to believe me!" Katherine yelled. Jason didn't hear her. He didn't even acknowledge her.

"I have only done what I wanted to do." Ghost Katherine said before she stabbed Jason as well.

"Thalia! Jason!" Katherine screamed, sitting up bolt right. She was covered in a cold sweat and she was breathing heavily. She could feel tears still coming down her cheeks. Thalia suddenly burst into her tent, her sword in hand. Thalia took one look at Katherine and sighed. She put her sword away and waved off someone outside the tent. Thalia walked over to Katherine and sat down next to her. Suddenly, Thalia pulled Katherine into a hug.

"Calm down, it was just a dream." She said soothingly. Katherine hugged her back and buried her face into Thalia's shoulder.

"I—I'm sorry, I made everyone freak out." Katherine said. Thalia stroked her hair.

"No, no it's fine." Thalia said.

"I thought you hated me…" Katherine said, pulling out of the hug and looking her older sister in the eye.

Thalia sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened in Nebraska. I overreacted, but I am still a little disappointed that you didn't tell me when you made it to Camp Half-Blood. I'm even more surprised Percy never told me." Katherine looked down at her hands.

"I told him not to…" She said. Thalia hugged her again, this time when Katherine tried to back out of it, Thalia squeezed her even tighter.

"I'm just so glad you're ok. Do you want me to stay in here with you in case you have another nightmare?" Thalia asked. Katherine simply nodded, her face still buried into Thalia's shoulder. Thalia let go of her and put her sword to the side. She grabbed a pillow and laid down. Katherine laid down next to her and Thalia pulled her close, so that she was hugging her and so that she and Katherine were facing each other.

"I'm not letting you go, not again." Thalia said.

Katherine smiled. "You'd better not."

"I won't."

~End of Chapter 15~

**Aww man, guys, last night it was so weird. Ok, so I was having this dream. And I was Katherine! It was like totally weird. And Jason was there, and Percy, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, the whole gang was there! What was going on in the dream was really weird and too long to explain and I'm sure you don't want me to explain it all (I don't either) but yeah it was hecka weird. I woke up and I was like, "I think I've been fantasizing and writing fan fic too much…" LOL anyway, I'll see ya all later…oh and I'm in Monterey this week so I probably won't get much time to write and school starts next week *cry* so it might be a while till my next update. Until next time! Bye!**


	17. Author's Note (2)

**Author's Note!**

** Hey guys! I bet you were pretty disappointed to see this was an author's note and not a new chapter. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a like hecka long time! I'm a freshman in high school now (sooooo weird to think!) and I am just sooooo not used to the crap loads of homework! And I was sick yesterday so I went home first period and I have a BUNCH of make-up work. But! Don't worry, once I finish this study guide (that I'm doing right now and I'm going to rush it because I don't give a crap about it it's the test next week that matters and I have an A in the class I'm good) I'm going to start working on the new chapter. Might not be posted till maybe Saturday or Sunday though. Oh and I have a question for y'all…if I killed Thalia (I'M NOT GOING TO I'M NOT A CRUEL PERSON) but I'm just wondering because I'm weird and a curious person…if I killed Thalia, would you guys kill me? Again not killing her, Katherine already has a bunch of emotional trauma I'm not going to add to it…maybe…but yeah lol somehow came to my mind because I had yet another fan fiction dream where I was Katherine and Thalia died. Oh and one more thing, it's been on my mind recently. In the chapter where Katherine tells off Drew and her eyes turn all red and demony, I realized I described the color. Katherine is color blind…I'm going to fix that, but just wanted you guys to know because it was REALLLLYYY bugging me because I have CDO (it's like OCD but the letters are in alphabetical order like THEY SHOULD BE *wink*) Lol so yeah…weekend! Woohoo! See ya guys later! (Oh and I also changed the rating to M because just in case idk I might have some cussing and I didn't know what to rate that so I made it M...but its not M for sex or gore or anything that's gross! I'm not going to have gross stuff in my fanfiction)**

** ~KariGrace14 out (ok I never say that what is happening to me?)**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Ok, so I lied. Sorry I said I would update Saturday or Sunday but I obviously didn't. I've just been so swamped with homework and I've been sick the past couple of days. And sorry if this chapter sucks but everything I've planned is in the next chapter. You're probably thinking, "Why don't you just put it in this chapter?" You doubt me. But it just doesn't work, there has to be a chapter in between…so trust me. And there are a couple of things I want to address in this chapter that I can't in the next one. Sooo…yeah.**

_~Hunter's P.O.V.~_

_ Hunter was worried about Katherine. She continually had nightmares and from what he collected, they were terrible. Recently she's been having trouble with the demon inside of her (Katherine says her name is Lola). Hunter doesn't know how to help her. Katherine has been pushing him away recently and he doesn't know why. He's tried to confront her about it but she denies she even did it._

_ Hunter tried to help her control Lola, but Katherine wouldn't listen to him. Hunter had gone to Thalia once before, but what she told him didn't help at all. Of course Thalia wouldn't know how to help him, she wasn't a shape shifter. _

_ They had arrived at the Wolf House just a couple hours ago and had set up camp. None of Gaea's minions were there, and you could feel the anxious energy in the air. _

_ Last night Hunter had entered Katherine's thoughts while she was asleep, to try and help her win the battle raging inside of her. But Katherine woke up and was instantly angry with him. She yelled at him saying it was wrong to invade her personal thoughts. Hunter knew it was, but he only wanted to help. Now Katherine wasn't even talking to him. _

_ Hunter was afraid that only in a few short days, Katherine would fall victim to the demon inside her._

~Thalia's P.O.V.~ 

"You are so stubborn!" Thalia yelled at her little sister. Katherine crossed her arms and snarled at her.

"I am not! _I'm _the victim here! Why are you defending _him_." Katherine yelled back. She and Thalia had been arguing for the past fifteen minutes, the argument going nowhere.

"Hunter was trying to protect you! And what do you do in return? You shut him out. And why didn't you tell me about this _demon_ sooner? Did you tell _anyone_?" Thalia said.

Katherine scoffed. "Trying to protect me my ass, he invaded my personal thoughts! And it doesn't concern you or anyone else so why should any of you know?" Thalia felt something different about the way Katherine talked. She may have not been with her long, but from the short time they had been together she knew this wasn't her personality.

"Of course it concerns me…" Thalia said, her rage . "I'm your sister, if you're in danger I want to help. Jason would feel the same if you would _tell him_." Katherine threw her hands up in frustration.

"Ugh! Screw this, if Gaea's minions show up call for me." Katherine said and stormed off.

"You can't run away from this Katherine!" Thalia yelled after her.

Katherine's reply was barely audible. "Just did!"

Thalia sighed and sat down on the grass. Katherine was so much like her it was scary. The only thing that made Katherine look anything like her brother was the blonde streak in her hair and her nose. Their eyes were the same too, just a different color. Thalia wondered why her eyes, well _eye_, were purple. She would have to ask her when she was in a better mood.

Suddenly a wolf trotted over to her and sat down next to her. At first she thought it was one of the Huntress' wolves, but soon figured out it was Hunter when he spoke to her in her mind.

_She's a stubborn one isn't she?_ Hunter asked. Thalia sighed.

"You have no idea…" she said.

_Actually yeah I do. I have lived with her longer than you,_ Hunter replied.

Thalia grumbled. "Stop reminding me…it always makes me feel bad knowing I was never there for her. I thought she was dead her entire life, and now that I've finally reunited with her again, I'm not sure how to act."

Hunter didn't reply for a while, but when he finally did he sounded somber, as if he had been served his last meal. _Katherine is becoming weaker by the minute. It won't be long before the demon inside her takes control. When that happens, you need to be prepared to do whatever it takes to save her from her burden._

With that Hunter stood up and walked off, leaving Thalia to think about what might happen in the future.

**~End of Chapter 16~**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

** OMG guys I am soooooooooo so so so so sorry! I know I've been terrible with updating, it's just high school is killin me and I get sooo much homework. I haven't had any time to do anything other than homework. I mean, just last night I was up till 1:00 am doing homework, which is bad because I have to get up for Seminary (it's a Mormon thing, HI to y'all Mormon's reading but I seriously doubt there's many or any at all) which starts at 6:10 am so I'm up at 5:30. Anyway, it's going to be longer periods of time between my updates and I'm really sorry about that but don't worry I **_**WILL**_** keep updating, it just might take longer. Thanks for sticking with me! You guys are awesome! **

_~Katherine's P.O.V.~_

The instant Katherine walked away from their little camp she knew she was screwed. The world started to spin and she had to sit down, her back against a tree. Suddenly the world became black and her surroundings changed.

Katherine was back on the island Lola had attacked her a couple nights ago. Suddenly Lola appeared, Katherine stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"I'm not even asleep! How are you here?" Katherine asked. A smile appeared on Lola's dark face. The demon laughed, a cold and chilling sound, making Katherine shiver.

"You doubt my power, Katherine Grace." Lola said, her smile showing all her pointed teeth. Lola started walking towards Katherine, and when Katherine tried to get away, her body wouldn't move. It wasn't because she was afraid, though she was, but her body would just not _move_.

"You're not getting away from me this time. Besides, face it, you _need_ me. Once Gaea's minions show up you're screwed. How do you expect to fight with that arm of yours?" Lola said coldly, crouching in front of Katherine.

"And whose fault is that? _You're_ the one who screwed up my arm!" Katherine shot back. Lola laughed, making Katherine shiver again. Then Lola put her index finger to Katherine's forehead.

"You don't have much of a choice here Katherine. You _need_ my power in this upcoming battle, but don't worry, I'll give you back control when the fighting is over." Sudden realization crossed Katherine's face, but it was already too late. Katherine's consciousness faded away and Lola took over.

_~Thalia's P.O.V.~_

"Where's Katherine when you need her!" Thalia yelled over the commotion of the battle. A couple minutes after Katherine had stormed off Gaea's minions attacked. Lycaon and his wolves were here as well and they were screaming bloody murder, they were obviously pissed with the Hunters.

Hunter was a great help, especially since he was able to turn into a wolf made of _silver_. Thalia didn't understand it, but she didn't care, he was killing Lycaon's pack right and left.

Thalia saw someone approaching in the forest and quickly realized it was Katherine. She ran over to her, but Katherine felt _different_. Just the aura she was giving off, it had so much malicious intent Thalia felt like ripping someone's throat out. She was able to shake the feeling off, but Katherine was obviously not herself.

"Katherine where have you been?" Thalia asked. Katherine looked at her with a cold stare, and Thalia instantly knew this wasn't her sister. She took a step back away from her. "You're not Katherine…who are you?"

"My name is Lola. I am the demon within Katherine." Lola said through Katherine's mouth. Thalia's heart stopped. Hunter had warned her that the demon might take control soon, but not _this_ soon! Thalia knocked and arrow and raised her bow, pointing at Katherine.

"_Get out_ of my sister's body…" Thalia warned. Katherine laughed, but it was cold, and didn't sound like her at all.

"Oh calm down. I'm only here for the battle, I'll give Katherine back control after the fighting is over." Lola said. Thalia didn't loosen her grip on her bow, she only tightened it.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?" Thalia asked. "Katherine" smiled, her canine teeth were sharper than they should have been.

"Even if you shoot that arrow, you'll be killing Katherine too. I'm not sure you want that Thalia." Thalia snarled, and reluctantly lowered her bow.

"Alright fine, but _one_ wrong move, and I'm shooting this arrow. I'm sure Katherine would understand, she would probably want it that way." Thalia turned away and ran off back into the fight.

_~Jason's P.O.V.~_

"Leo you're going to kill us!" Jason shouted as the helicopter jerked again.

"Would you like to fly this thing?" Leo shot back, not taking his eyes off the controls. Piper was holding onto her seat for dear life, and somehow she looked _hot_. Jason thought maybe it was because of her being a daughter of Aphrodite, but he was starting to think maybe not.

He shook the thought out of his head. He couldn't be thinking of that right now.

Suddenly Jason felt like someone had taken his heart out of his chest and shattered it in pieces. _Thalia! Katherine!_ Jason instantly thought. He became hurried and wanted to arrive at the Wolf House quicker, but he knew he couldn't rush Leo any more than he already was.

Hail and snow pelted the windshield and Jason had a bad feeling about this storm.

"You feel it too," Leo said over all the noise of the helicopter and storm. "Doesn't feel right, I hope it's just a regular storm, but I have a feeling it's something else." Jason didn't reply, he only thought about what could be waiting for them once they landed.

_~Thalia's P.O.V.~_

Thalia saw Jason, Leo, and Piper and ran up to them.

"Jason!" Thalia said, waving. Suddenly a six-armed ogre—an Earthborn—burst out of the storm behind her (she could tell by sound).

"Look out!" Leo called, but Thalia didn't need his help. She launched herself into a flip and quickly pulled her last arrow from her quiver and knocked it in her bow. She let the arrow fly and it hit the Earthborn right between the eyes. The ogre melted into clay. She went to retrieve her arrow, but the point had snapped off.

"Great, now I'm out." She grumbled and kicked the pile of clay. "Freaking ogre…" She left the pile of dirt and hugged her brother.

"Just in time. My Hunters and I are holding a perimeter around the mansion, but we'll be overrun soon." Thalia said. Jason looked her up and down, drawing Thalia's attention. "What?"

"You're not hurt?" Jason asked. Thalia looked at him quizzically.

"No…why?"

"It's just I had this feeling on the way here…um…is Katherine ok?" Jason asked. Thalia tensed up and she saw a look of terror cross her brother's face.

"Later," she said. Jason seemed unsatisfied, but the matter was closed. He nodded.

"Anyway, who and what are we up against?" Piper asked.

"Let's see…Earthborn, Lycaon's minions, storm spirits—"

"But we gave them to Aeolus!" Piper exclaimed.

"Who tried to kill us," Jason reminded her. "He's probably helping Gaea again."

"I don't know," Thalia said. "But the monsters keep re-forming just as fast as we kill them. We took the Wolf House easily, but then this freak snowstorm blew in. Wave after wave of monsters started attacking. Now we're surrounded. I don't know who or what is leading the assault, but I think they planned it like this. It was a trap to kill anyone who tried to rescue Hera."

"Where is she?" Leo asked.

"Inside," Thalia said. "But we couldn't free her, couldn't figure out how to break the cage. It's only a few minutes until the sun goes down. Hera thinks that's when Porphyrion will be reborn. Plus most monster are stronger at night. Ife we don't free Hera soon—"

Thalia didn't need to finish her thought.

She led Leo, Jason, and Piper into the crumbling mansion.

**~End of Chapter 17~**

** Ok guys, real quick little note. So the song Monster by Skillet (I love this song it's like my fav) always makes me think of Katherine every single time I listen to it. You **_**gotta**_** look it up, it should be like her theme song or something XP. Also Monster by Imagine Dragons (another fav of mine) describes Katherine pretty well. Haha anyway, sorry again for the late updates recently, hang in there! See ya later! **


	20. Author's Note (3)

**Author's Note!**

** Omg guys I am so sorry! My computer crashed and I just fixed it yesterday. You have no idea how much I've wanted to continue this fanfiction. And I also realized something, I had been trying to make this as close to the book as possible because I didn't want to like go off the lines…but it's **_**my**_** fanfiction what was I thinking?! I'm so sorry, I bet you guys were soooo bored because it was like the book. I'm going to make it more like mine, I'm really going to I promise so hopefully it'll get better. I'm working on chapter 18 now and it's almost done. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it before I have to leave to go to church, but if I don't I'll upload it right when I get home, which would be 4:30-5:00ish Pacific Standard Time (PST). I hope you guys are still reading, I'll upload chapter 18 soon!**


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Ok I just realized how many spelling mistakes and other crap was wrong in that last chapter haha. Sorry about the spelling XP but I said Lycaon **_**and**_** his wolves were there but I remembered in the book he wasn't in the fight because he was like wounded. So yeah had to clear that up, it was bugging me lol. **

_~Katherine's P.O.V.~_

After Lola had taken control, Katherine was left on that beach. There was absolutely nothing to do. She couldn't contact Hunter, she couldn't watch the fight, she couldn't even talk to Lola (right now she would talk to _anyone_). Well she _could _talk to Lola, but Lola wouldn't answer.

Since there was nothing to do Katherine basically just thought about things. At one point she thought about _life_. Yeah, she was _that_ bored. But mostly she thought about Jason and Thalia and Camp Jupiter. Oh gods…_Camp Jupiter_.

Whenever she thought about Camp Jupiter, Zach instantly came to mind. She wasn't sure how to think about him. Jason and Lilly (Zach's older sister) were always trying to set them up. Zach and Katherine always got really embarrassed at the thought of _them_ being in a _relationship_. But now Katherine didn't know.

Sure Zach had gorgeous green eyes that she always got lost in, and perfect length red hair she just wanted to run her hands through forever. His absolutely perfect jawline and his warm, strong, but gentile hands…Oh gods…KATHERINE WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM.

Katherine felt her face get hot and hid herself in her hands even though there was no one to hide from. She didn't know what to think. She wasn't even sure how long these feelings for Zach had been hidden inside her.

"Oh my gods…" Katherine mumbled, just thinking about all the dumb, weird, and overall embarrassing things she's done in front of Zach.

_~Hunter's P.O.V.~_

_ Hunter was worried. He was so afraid that he'd lose Katherine. Katherine had been his first friend, the shape shifters weren't a really friendly race. As a pegasus he had been the shape shifter queen's personal escort, until the queen decided to give him the powers of a shape shifter. _

_ The thing is, you don't just _become_ a shape shifter. Another shape shifter has to die in order for one to be "gifted" with the powers. Unless you're born with them, then you are just born with them. But anyways, getting powers is very painful. Imagine there are mechanical arms all around you, tearing into your skin and ripping you apart just to get to your insides. That's how it feels to receive shape shifter powers._

_ Hunter hadn't been there when Katherine got her powers, but he was sure her pain was much worse. Hunter had just gotten some random shape shifter's powers, but Katherine…Katherine got the _princess'_ powers. The princess had been fatally wounded in a battle and lost her life. To replace the daughter she lost, the queen picked Katherine. The queen actually used to visit Katherine, but Katherine was finally able to make the queen leave her alone. But even know, Hunter knows the queen is still watching over Katherine._

_ Then there was the issue of Lola. Hunter was worried about that most of all. The previous princess had been a merciless, brutal, killing machine. So naturally her demon was terrible. Poor Katherine, a young, innocent girl, had gotten this vengeful spirit thrown inside her._

_ Hunter had been able to help Katherine keep Lola at bay these past 14 years, but now, Hunter wasn't so sure he could help Katherine much longer._

_~Thalia's P.O.V.~_

After Thalia had led her brother and his friends to Hera she left to rejoin the fight. One of her hunters had all ready been fatally wounded and Thalia knew she wasn't going to make it. That only made her angrier.

First she finds out that Hera had taken her brother and sister from her and her mother had lied about it. Then she learns that there's this demon inside her little sister, trying to take control of her. Then the demon actually ends up taking control of her. Thalia didn't know what to think.

Every time she saw "Katherine" on the battle field she was afraid the demon controlling her was going to switch sides and attack her. At one point she had been pinned down by and earthborn and "Katherine" saved her, but the look in her eyes, it wasn't human at all.

Suddenly the temperature dropped almost 30 degrees, snapping Thalia out of her thoughts. A blizzard seemed to come in out of nowhere. Thalia saw a figure, walking towards her. She had run out of arrow a while ago and had donned a sword she found on the ground. Thalia gripped her sword as the figure came into view.

A girl in a white gown embroidered with gold stopped in front of her. She had jet black hair, just as dark as Katherine's. Her eyes were coffee brown and Thalia didn't see any pupils. Her skin was as white as milk.

Thalia gripped her sword. "That's not going to do you any good." The girl said. She lifted her hand and Thalia's vision went white.

_~Jason's P.O.V.~_

Jason felt the cold even before Khione appeared in front of them. A wolf appeared behind her, dragging a statue of a girl while others surrounded them. Jason's heart nearly stopped when he realized who it was.

"Thalia!" Jason tried to run towards her but Piper and Leo held him back.

Khione smiled. "Oh, don't worry, the little brat isn't dead if that's what you're wondering," she purred. "She and her Hunters will make fine toys for our wolves. I thought we'd defrost them one at a time and hunt them down for amusement. Let _them _be the prey for once."

The wolves snarled appreciatively.

"Yes, my dears," Khione kept her eyes on Jason. "You know, your sister, _this_ sister, nearly killed their leader. Lycaon's off in a cave somewhere, licking his wounds no doubt, but his minions have joined us to take revenge for their master. Soon, Porphyrion will rise, and we shall rule the world!"

"Traitor!" Hera shouted. "You meddlesome, D-list goddess! You aren't worthy to pour my wine, much less rule the world."

The snow goddess sighed. "Irritating as ever, Queen Hera. I have been wanting to shut you up for eons."

Khione waved her hand, and ice encased the prison, sealing in the spaces between the earthen tendrils. "I feel so close to all of you now!" she spread her hands. "After freezing your dragon's brain, sending blizzards your way, and keeping Enceladus informed about you I feel like we're really starting to get to know each other. Once you made it to Omaha, I decided to ask Lycaon to track you down so Jason could die here, at the Wolf House," Khione smiled at Jason.

"You see, Jason, your blood spilled on this sacred ground will taint it for generations. Your demigod brethren will be outraged, not to mention your sisters, especially when they find the bodies of these two from Camp Half-Blood. They'll believe the Greeks have conspired with giants. It will be…delicious."

"You'll set demigods against demigods…" Jason realized.

"It's so easy!" Khione said. "As I told you, I only encourage what you would have done anyway."

"But why?" Piper spread her hands. "Khione, you'll tear the world apart. The giants will destroy everything. You don't want that. Call off your monsters."

Khione hesitated for a moment, then let out a chilling laugh. "Your swaying powers are improving, but I am a goddess. You can't charm speak me. We wind gods are creatures of chaos! I'll overthrow Aeolus and let the storms run free. If e destroy the mortal world, all the better! When we retake the ancient places, I will cover the Acropolis in snow."

"The ancient places…" Leo's eyes widened. "That's what Enceladus meant about destroy the roots of the gods. He meant Greece."

"You could join me, son of Hephaestus," Khione purred. "I know you find me beautiful. Reject that ridiculous destiny the Fates have given you. Live and be my champion, instead."

Leo looked surprised. He glanced behind him, like Khione might be talking to someone else. For a second, Jason was worried. He knew Leo didn't have beautiful goddesses make him offers like this every day. He was afraid Leo might accept.

Then Leo laughed so hard, he doubled over. "Yeah, join you. Right. Until you get bored of me and turn me into a Leosicle? Lady, _nobody_ messes with my dragon and gets away with it. I can't believe I thought you were hot."

Khione's face turned red. "Hot? You _dare_ insult _me_? I am cold, Leo Valdez. Very, _very_, cold." Khione hissed and shot her hand forward, a fury of ice dagger flew towards Leo, Jason, and Piper. A wall of fire erupted in front of them and the ice dissolved into a steamy cloud. Leo smirked.

"Enough of this! Kill the demigods, let them be our king's first meal." Khione snarled.

Jason grabbed an icy plank of wood—a stupid weapon to die with—just as the monsters charged.


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

** Ok guys, so soon I'll be doing this thing and I need questions from you guys. Like to Katherine and the gang. Just post them as reviews or send some to me directly. Please I'm gonna need them, cause putting in questions from me would be weird haha. Oh and I've got this new great idea it's gonna be great I hope you guys like and stick with me long enough to read it.**

_~Katherine's P.O.V.~_

Katherine was so bored. She had nothing to do. She wondered how the battle was going, but every time she asked Lola, Lola would either just ignore her or tell her to shut up. She got so bored that she started to make sand castles and used the palm trees leaves and trunks to decorate it. Without sand pales it was really hard and the castle ended up looking like crap.

"Dammit Lola!" Katherine yelled. "I know you can talk to me and fight at the same time. Humor me and talk!" Suddenly Lola's dark form appeared over the water, hovering just inches above the black liquid.

"You won't leave me alone will you?" She asked. Katherine smiled.

"No," Katherine said. "Tell me what's going on. How's the battle? How's Jason and Thalia?" Lola sighed and put her clawed hands on her hips.

"Khione showed up and froze all the Hunters of Artemis, including Thalia. Jason and his friends are battling Khione as we speak." Lola said calmly. Katherine nearly had a heart attack.

"Well go help them! Where's Hunter?" She yelled. Lola bared her fangs.

"I am currently surrounded and Hunter is unconscious at my feet. This is why I don't have time to talk—" Lola's face went slack just before Katherine screamed in pain. She fell to her knees, clenching her thigh. When she pulled her hand back it was covered in blood. Katherine's vision started to go fuzzy and black at the edges, she was blind with pain. She heard Lola sigh and looked up, but Lola's black figure had blended into the dark ocean.

"I bet that hurt. Hopefully you don't bleed to death. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a battle raging on around me and I can't be distracted any longer." Lola disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Katherine alone with nothing to stop the bleeding.

_~Jason's P.O.V.~_

Jason breathed heavily atop Tempest, wolves lay around him in dazed heaps while others slunk away into the woods licking their wounds. Piper stabbed the last Earthborn, who toppled to the ground in a pile of sludge.

Leo had been fighting Khione, and Jason realized he was the only reason they were still alive. His entire body flickered with flames. Khione would send ice daggers at him and a wave of fire would erupt right in front of him and melt them. Every now and then a wolf or earthborn would stupidly get to close and meet a fiery end.

Khione started backing away slowly. Her expression turning from enraged, to shocked to slightly panicked as Leo got closer. Jason rode Tempest through the last _ventus_ and reeled around to see Leo bearing down on the goddess of snow.

"You're too late!" Khione snarled. "He's awake, and don't think you've won anything here. Hera's plan will never work. You'll be at each other's throats before you ever stop us!"

Khione had started to raise her hand, but Leo set his hammers ablaze and threw them at the goddess. She turned into snow-a white powdery form of herself. Leo's hammers slammed into the snow Khione, breaking it into a steaming mound of mush.

Piper was breathing hard, but managed to smile up at Jason. "Nice horse."

Tempest reared on his hind legs, arcing electricity across his hooves. A total show-off. Then the ice on Hera's cage melted off, to reveal the annoyed goddess.

"Oh don't mind me," Hera called. "Just the queen of the heavens dying over here!" Jason rolled his eyes and dismounted Tempest and told him to stay put. He, Leo, and Piper climbed into the pool and stood in front of the goddess.

"Are you shorter?" Leo asked, stifling a laugh.

"No you dolt! The Earth is claiming me. Hurry!" As much as Jason hated Hera at the moment, he couldn't help but be alarmed by what was happening in the cage. Not only was Hera getting shorter, but the Earth was rising up over her. Liquid rock already covered up to her shins. "The giant wakes," Hera warned. "Hurry up and free me!"

"Yeah, yeah," Leo said. "Piper I'm going to need your help. Talk to the cage." Piper looked at him, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"_What?_" She said.

"Just talk to it. Try and get Gaea to loosen her grip on Hera. Lull her into a daze, just slow her down. Try to get the tendrils lose while I-"

"Right!" Piper cleared her throat and said, "Hey, Gaea. Nice night out isn't it? I'm getting tired, how about you? Ready for a nice nap?"

The more she talked the more confident her words sounded. Jason had to focus not to fall asleep himself. Piper's words seemed to be having some effect on the cage. The mud was rising more slowly and the tendrils seemed to loosen ever so slightly. Leo pulled a circular saw out of his belt.

"How'd you fit-"

"I don't have anywhere to plug it in!" Leo complained. Tempest jumped into the pit and whinnied.

_ I can power the thing in the puny elf boy's hands,_ Tempest communicated to Jason somehow. _**(I know that's Percy's thing, just go with it)**_

"Really? Hey Leo, I think Tempest can help you." Jason said turning to Leo. Tempest dipped his dead and trotted over to Leo. Leo was suspicious at first, but eventually held out the plug. A breeze whisked it into the horse's flank and electricity sparked into the cord. The circular saw whirred to life.

"Sweet!" Leo grinned. "Your horse comes with AC outlets!"

Their good mood didn't last long. On the other end of the pool the giant's spire crumbled with a sound like a tree snapping in half. Its outer sheath of tendrils exploded from the top down, raining stone and wood shards as the giant shook himself free and climbed out of the earth.

Jason thought nothing could have been scarier than Enceladus.

He was wrong.

Porphyrion was even taller, and even more ripped. He didn't radiate head, or show any signs of breathing fire, but there was something more terrible about him-a kind of power, even magnetism, as if the giant were so huge and dense he had his own gravitational field.

Like Enceladus, the giant king was humanoid from the waist up, clad in bronze armor, and from the waist down he had scaly dragon's legs; but his skin was the color of lima beans. His hair was green as summer leaves, braided in long locks and decorated with weapons-some bloody and bent. When the giant opened his eyes they were blank white, like polished marble. He took a deep breath.

"Finally!" He bellowed. "I'm awake! Praise to Gaea!"

Jason made a heroic whimpering sound he hoped his friends didn't hear. No one could solo this guy. Porphyrion could lift mountains. He could squash Jason with his finger.

"Leo," Jason said.

"Huh?" Leo's mouth was wide open. Even Piper seemed dazed.

"You guys keep working," Jason said. "Get Hera free."

"What are you going to do?" Piper asked. "You can't seriously-"

"Entertain a giant?" Jason said. "I've got no choice."

_~Lola's P.O.V.~_

_ When the wolves had sliced Lola's leg and saw that she didn't fall or even wince, they looked at her with confused looks, and a hint of fear. Katherine had screamed, feeling the pain since it was her body. Lola had tried her best to keep Katherine's body safe, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded, especially after Hunter collapsed._

_ If Lola were free to do as she wished she would have devoured Katherine and left Hunter to die. She would have joined Gaea and her forces and watched the look of shock and horror on Jason's face as she plunged a sword through his chest using his sister's body. _

_ But she couldn't, she had promised Katherine she would give her body back after the fight and she was bound to it. Lola dodged an attack from an earthborn and stabbed it in the gut with Katherine's silver and stygian iron sword. She slashed at the wolves and killed three of them, only two remained. One of them pounced, Lola raised her sword and heard Katherine scream then killed the wolf. _

_ Lola looked down at her arm and saw that the stitches had come out. She knew it was going to happen, it was bound to. She entered her mind and looked at Katherine. She was curled up in a fetal position, clutching her arm. The sand around her was stained with blood and Lola noticed that Katherine was crying. Lola scoffed and returned her attention back to the last wolf._

_ She killed it and it dissolved into shadows. She sighed, now bored that there were no enemies left. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and seconds later someone screamed. Lola looked around and was surprised. Any hint of winter was gone and the hunters were back to normal. The ruins looked as if there had been no battle at all._

_ Lola saw the Hunters of Artemis heading towards the ruins and decided she would follow. She stood behind a pillar by the pit and watched from a distance. She saw the girl named Piper kneeling over the one named Jason. Thalia was holding his hand and a woman, Lola guessed was Hera, stood over them. The scrawny one was there too. The hunters respectfully kept their distance. _

_ She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Piper was talking to Jason, Hera was saying something, a sad look on her face, and Thalia looked on the verge of tears. Suddenly Jason gasped and Piper pulled him into a hug. They talked some more, and eventually Thalia hugged Jason and left with the other hunters. Lola decided it was time she came out of the shadows._

_ Jason was just saying, _"And I suppose you destroyed my nice storm spirit horse, so we'll have to walk home?"

_ "Your storm spirit is fine, I saw him run off somewhere. But if he will come back, I do not know." Jason turned around and smiled._

"Katherine!" _Jason exclaimed. Lola regarded him with a cold stare and his smile faded. _"You're not Katherine…"

_ "No, I am not." Lola confirmed. Piper gasped when she saw the condition of Katherine's body._

"No matter if you're Katherine or not, you're hurt!" _She said. Hera shook her head._

"No, she is not. _Katherine_ is hurt, the one you see before you is perfectly fine. I see you are doing well, _Malkumo_. How is your queen?" _She asked with a mocking tone. Lola scoffed. __**(Yeah I know the name is weird, I'll explain it later)**_

_ "That is none of your business, Hera. And do not call me by my full name here, I am just Lola for the time being." Lola said._

"Is anyone else totally lost?" _The scrawny one asked._

_ "You do not need to know, scrawny elf-boy," Lola said. "I promised Katherine I would return her control over her body, but I suggest we get back to Camp Half-Blood first. That way she can be treated. Oh, and Hera, transport Hunter there as well." Hera snarled then waved her hand._

"Farewell, demigods, for now." _Hera said. The world turned upside down, and Lola returned Katherine control over her body._

_~Katherine's P.O.V.~_

Katherine woke up in the infirmary. Jason had fallen asleep next to her sitting on a stool, his head resting on his arms on the side of her bed. Katherine grimaced as she sat up. She looked outside through a window and saw the sun starting to come up. Suddenly a blonde boy walked in.

"Katherine," Will Solace said. "You're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Katherine sighed.

"To be honest, I feel terrible. Where's Hunter?" She replied. Will nodded toward the bed next to her. Curled up in his Husky form, fast asleep, was Hunter.

"I don't know how you do it, but you somehow manage to hurt yourself at least twice a week."

"Oh shut up." Will laughed and tended to Katherine's wounds, cleaning and rewrapping them. He gave her some ambrosia right before the camp started to wake up. Everyone was heading for the dining pavilion. Katherine finally managed to convince Will to let her go. She woke Jason up and the three of them headed for breakfast.

Jason continued to fuss over her for the rest of the day. They did their daily activities together-being the only two demigods in the Zeus cabin-and Katherine loved it. She loved catching up with him. Jason's memory was coming back and he began to tell her what had happened when she had left. He told her how devastated Zach had been and how Lilly had been promoted to the head of the Fifth Cohort.

Katherine didn't press him farther when he started to not remember. She told him it would come back in time and Jason agreed. Finally it was free time and Katherine suggested they go down to the lake. She led Jason to the end of the dock, then took her shoes and socks off, and brushed her feet against the cool water. Jason decided to do the same.

They continued to talk and catch up. Katherine told him of what happened after she had run away. She skipped most of her time with Percy, since it was too hard and painful to remember at the time. Suddenly they heard someone running down the dock and turned around.

"Leo," Jason said. Leo held up a hand, _Hold on_. He was bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"I want to…show you…something…found it…weeks ago…felt like now…was a good time…" Leo breathed. Katherine and Jason exchanged curious looks. They put their shoes and socks back on and followed Leo across camp. They stopped by the Aphrodite cabin to grab Piper and Leo insisted they get Chiron too. Eventually Chiron agreed to come with them. They made their way into the woods, Katherine limping along (her leg still not fully healed). After tripping a couple times and being behind everyone Chiron had Katherine ride on his back the rest of the way.

Finally, Leo stopped in front of a large, _rock_, well it looked more like a cliff. Jason started to say something but Leo held his hand up to silence him. Then he lit his hand ablaze and touched it to the cliff. Suddenly, red lines appeared creating a door. The door opened and inside was a huge bunker. Banners hung all over, the faded words _Bunker 9_ on them. There were tools and blueprints everywhere. It seemed to branch off into more rooms. On one of the desks was a large, bronze, dragon head.

Chiron walked slowly, in a daze. He gazed around the room, his eyes stopping on a large blueprint pinned to the wall. It was faded and crumbling, but Katherine could recognize it kind of looked like camp.

"I haven't been in here-" Chiron started, mostly talking to himself but everyone could hear him. "Since the war." Everyone looked at Chiron.

"The war? What war?" Jason asked.

"The war of Camp Half-Blood. It was long ago, we used this bunker as sort of a base. No one has been able to open it for a long time." Chiron said, still in a daze.

"Well, I kinda opened it, so we can use it again! I want to share it with my cabin mates, but I had to show you first, Chiron." Leo said excitedly. Chiron shook himself out of his daze and turned towards Leo.

"Ye-Yes, of course! We must share it with the whole camp." Chiron said, smiling. Leo smiled back.

"Oh! And, I kind of have a project we can work on. It has to do with the Prophecy of Seven, I know it does." Leo said, becoming a little more serious. Chiron nodded as Leo told him, Katherine, Piper, and Jason about the boat in his dreams and his drawing. He also showed them the blueprint that he found in the bunker. Chiron approved and said this was definitely a good omen. After talking for a while, they all headed back to camp. By the time they got back it was already time for camp fire and so Chiron told the camp about the bunker and the ship that was to be made. The Hephaestus cabin was ecstatic, happy to have a big project to work on. A lot of other campers also volunteered to help and the next day the project began.

Katherine's leg and arm finally healed, leaving scars. She and Hunter helped a lot with the ship, which Leo had named the _Argo II_. Jason and Piper also helped, along with most of the Hermes, Athena, and Ares kids. Of course all the Hephaestus children were there, doing most of the work and conducting the project and giving orders.

Annabeth came back from her search for Percy a week after the _Argo II_ had begun being constructed. She said she had no new news, and cried for a few days, going to Katherine for comfort and a shoulder to cry on. Sometimes Katherine would cry with her. They bonded a lot better and became much closer. Annabeth also started helping with the ship, making a lot of changes to the details of the _Argo II_.

The same week Annabeth got back, Chiron called a meeting for all the head of cabins. Both Jason and Katherine went, since there were only two of them. They met in the basement of the Big House, sitting around the ping pong table. They had been discussing Jason, and Percy.

"So," Clarisse started. "You're saying there's another camp out there, for _Roman_ demigods. And you think that's where Percy is?"

Jason nodded. "Yes, I think Hera switched us for some reason. That's were Katherine is from too." Katherine had been dosing off, she jumped a little at her name.

"How do you know Katherine is from this other camp?" Will Solace asked. "I mean, yeah she sometimes uses the Roman names for the gods, but I thought that was just some weird habit." Katherine shook her head and sighed. She took her jacket off and showed her SPQR tattoo with an eagle and eleven marks. Almost exactly the same as Jason's, but Jason had twelve marks burned into his arm.

"My father is Jupiter, not Zeus. I ran away from Camp Jupiter and months after that Sally Jackson found me. Then I came here, to Camp Half-Blood, with Percy a couple years ago." Katherine said. Chiron nodded.

"Wait, they named the camp after the king of the gods?" Piper asked. Jason and Katherine both nodded.

"Well, if that's where Percy is…but where is _Camp Jupiter_?" Annabeth asked, speaking for the first time since the meeting started.

Katherine looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "I ran away a long time ago. I'm sorry, I don't remember the exact location, but I know its somewhere in Beverly Hills, California. Jason's memory is completely back, so he doesn't remember either." Clarisse scoffed.

"What good are you then? How do we know you're not a traitor? How do we know you aren't just here to spy on us?" She asked. Katherine was taken aback, she didn't know how to respond. Jason slammed his fist down on the table.

"Katherine is _not_ a spy." He said angrily.

"Don't worry, we don't all think she is." Chiron suddenly said. Everyone's eyes turned to him. "We should finish the construction of the _Argo II _quickly, I have a feeling it should be done in three months. At the end of the three months, Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Katherine should sail to Camp Jupiter and retrieve the rest of the seven and embark on your quest."

Katherine threw her hands up. "Whoa, wait, Chiron I know for a fact I am _not_ one of the seven." She said. Chiron nodded.

"No, I know you're not, but I know you are important to this quest. Don't ask how I know, I just _do_. I think that is all for now. Dismissed."

_**~End of Chapter 19~**_

_** Ok guys! I really need y'all to send in some questions. I might just look up some from the internet and use those, but if you have any for the gang, PLEASE send them in! (If you're still reading). I'll try and update more, I'm sorry I've just been so busy with school and softball and basically LIFE. I hope you guys are still reading, because I'm still working on this fanfiction. And TRUST ME it WILL get a LOT different from the actual story line. JUST HANG IN THERE WITH ME. And like I said at the beginning of the chapter I've got this hecka sweet plot twist I think you guys will like. Till next time!**_


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_** Why is it that I can write more of my fanfiction than I can my actual books that I came up with? Oh and I am TERRIBLE at describing things cause I don't know what to call most things, so please bear with me and my childish terms. I hope you can picture what I try to explain.**_

_~Katherine's P.O.V.~_

Katherine was in some strange place. She felt it was familiar, but she couldn't figure out where exactly she was. She was in a large room, a queen sized canopy bed sat against one wall, silver plating outlining the dark oak frames. The bed had white silk sheets with a white quilt which had silver swirling patterns threaded in, red and black pillows sat neatly on top of the covers. Midnight black curtains draped over a huge window, but Katherine could tell it was night outside. A white and silver dresser with a mirror stood next to double oak doors with the same intricate patterns as on the bed weaving around them (the patterns seemed to be made from silver as well).

Directly opposite the bed hung a large painting of a beautiful woman. The frame was silver (there apparently wasn't enough silver in the room) Her hair was black as night, piled high up on her head in beautiful swirls, red gems placed perfectly in it. A silver diadem sat upon her brow, a dragon in the middle with rubies decorating it. Her eyes were slit but a beautiful and light shade of purple. Her cheeks were rosy red and her lips were just as rosy. The woman's lashes were perfectly curled and she had black eye shadow with glitter decorating her face. A simple silver choker adorned her neck. The portrait stopped mid breast, but she seemed to be wearing a dress of different hues of blue and black.

In front of the bed was a simple black rug with silver tassels (Katherine was starting to get really curious with all the silver). Right up against the foot of the bed was a small oak chest, and yes you guessed it, it had _silver_ bars twirling around in it hypnotizing patterns. The walls had the same swirling pattern in black against dark blue, the floor was a darker oak than the doors and chest. In the middle of the large room on top of the rug was a dark coffee table, a white and silver tea set sat on top of it and two red, cushioned throw chairs sat on either side of the table.

Suddenly the doors opened and the woman from the portrait walked in.

"Darling, it's been so long." The woman said softly. Her voice was as smooth and gentle as a stream, but Katherine heard the slightest hint of raging waters and storm hidden behind the sweetness. This woman was not to be crossed.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked. The woman shook her head sadly.

"Oh, of course you wouldn't remember. But I hope one day, you will come home to me. Where you are now, you don't belong honey. I miss you so much dear." The woman started walking slowly towards Katherine. But Katherine didn't back away, she had a strange sensation that she knew this woman, that this woman wasn't going to hurt her, that she could _trust_ her. Then the woman was embracing Katherine, pulling her close. She smelled of raspberries and water lily's.

"I still don't know who you are." Katherine said. The woman pulled back and looked at Katherine with so much love and desire.

"You will one day darling. You will…one day…" The woman began to fade, her voice along with it. The room and Katherine's dream slipped away and Annabeth shook her awake.

Katherine slowly opened her eyes, she sat up and rubbed them. Annabeth was holding her shoulders, but as soon as Katherine sat up she let go and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What'd you wake me up for?" Katherine asked groggily. "What time is it?"

"It's noon Sleeping Beauty." Annabeth said, stifling a laugh. Katherine yawned and threw herself back down, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"That's too _early_." She said, already falling asleep again.

"Someone sent you some mail." Annabeth said. Katherine opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Someone sent me what?" Katherine asked. Annabeth reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded envelope. She handed it to Katherine. Katherine sat up again and took the letter from Annabeth, opening it. She read it aloud.

" '_Dear Katherine, who would win in an arm wrestling contest, you or Jason? You or Annabeth? You or Percy? You or Will? You or Leo? You or Clarisse? You or Nyssa? You or Lola? Sincerely, Allen.' _" Katherine read it over a couple more times. "What the hell?"

"Who's Allen?" Annabeth asked.

"You've got me…think its one of the Hermes kids playing a prank?" Katherine replied, looking at her puzzled. Annabeth just shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno, but I think we should look into this." Annabeth said, taking the letter back and reading it once again.

"Yeah, figure out who sent it and _how_. I doubt it was one of the campers, besides they don't know about Lola." Katherine said. Annabeth looked up at her.

"Who's Lola?" She asked. Katherine cursed under her breath. The only people who knew about her inner demon were Jason, Leo, and Piper. Katherine waved off the question.

"Another time…but it wasn't one of the campers, that's for sure." She said. Annabeth raised her eyebrow but let the subject drop.

"Anyways, what I meant was find out who _would_ win. I think it'd be fun. I mean I've got nothing else to do today. Come on, you never do anything fun." Annabeth said. Katherine rolled her eyes and after a little persuading from Annabeth she finally said yes. Katherine dressed into some shorts that went past her knees and a tank top (now that she was able to show her arm she took advantage of not having to wear long sleeves). They headed out of Cabin One to find Jason, going down the list.

They finally found him sitting on the dock with Piper. They got them just as Piper was saying, "I know Leo can be annoying sometimes, but you have to bear with him." Piper was leaning into Jason, holding his hand. Katherine cleared her throat and Piper jumped to her feet before relaxing and sitting back down, but this time she stayed at least a couple inches from Jason.

"What's going on with you and Leo?" Annabeth asked. Jason sighed.

"Oh, I just messed up a little thing on Leo's precious ship and he freaked out. It's nothing…what are you guys doing here?" Jason said. Annabeth explained about the letter and how there were going to go around and figure out who would win. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"It's stupid, but what else are you gonna do?" She said. Jason laughed.

"Well, let's figure it out then! Don't cry when I beat you though." He said. Katherine took his challenge and they arm wrestled three times: Jason won two and Katherine won one. After having a good laugh Katherine and Annabeth left Jason and Piper. They looked at the next person to find it was Annabeth, and they found a bench to wrestle. Katherine won one and Annabeth won two. They had a good laugh but their mood darkened when they saw Percy's name on the list, but it brightened back up when Katherine beat Will two out of three times. Next they went to find Leo, after asking around they found out he was in Bunker Nine, _Figures_, Katherine thought. When they got there Leo was sitting on a bench, oil and grime all over him, drinking from a water bottle. They explained to him about the letter and he gladly took the challenge on. Katherine beat him all three times. Some of the Hephaestus campers had been watching and were teasing Leo relentlessly. Katherine and Annabeth laughed with them before leaving to find Clarisse. They found her on the climbing wall.

"Ok, this is completely unfair. She is twice my size! I think we know who would win, lets go-" Katherine started to say but Clarisse cut her off with a laugh.

"Oh come one! Don't chicken out now. Let's go!" She said. And so they arm wrestled, Clarisse beat Katherine easily three out of three times. Annabeth enjoyed it but Katherine left Clarisse laughing with a glum expression. Then they went to go find Nyssa. She was working on an axe in the camp forge. She agreed to wrestle Katherine and beat her all three times. Annabeth and Katherine left after talking with Nyssa for a bit.

Then they headed to the courts where some Hermes kids were playing some Apollo kids. Annabeth sat on a bench and Katherine joined her.

"How's your arm?" Annabeth asked. Katherine sighed.

"Its sore, but its my pride you should be more worried about." Katherine said glumly. Annabeth laughed and pushed Katherine with her shoulder playfully.

"Hey you beat me and Jason at least once. And you beat Leo all three times! I admit Clarisse was a bit unfair, and I think Nyssa's was too. She's pretty strong, I mean she is a Hephaestus kid." Annabeth said. Katherine rolled her eyes but smiled. They continued to watch the game. The Apollo kids won just as the dinner bell rang. They got up and headed to the dining pavilion. Katherine sat down next to Jason and they ate then talked for a bit before campfire. After campfire they headed back to Cabin One, bade each other goodnight, and fell asleep.

Katherine was in a tent. She got out of her sleeping bag (noticing the empty one next to her) and opened the tent. There was one other tent on the other side of a fire pit. Glowing embers still burned in the pit and the smell of smoke was in the air. Katherine could hear a stream near by in the direction of a forest behind the campsite. Suddenly someone stepped out of the forest and Katherine's heart stopped.

"Maria…" She breathed. Maria was wearing what she had been that day. A pink flannel shirt, a jean jacket, levis, and black tennis shoes. Her wavy brown hair barely reaching her chin. She was sopping wet. Maria started making her way towards Katherine.

"Katherine…" She said. Her voice was hoarse and filled with hate. "You left me to die. Left me in that stream, didn't even think to look back."

"I didn't know what to do! You killed…you killed Jake and Alley!" Katherine exclaimed, stepping back as Maria got closer.

"It was all your fault! They were looking for _you_. Took over my body just to find you. I watched it all happen you know, I watched them make me kill Alley, and Jake. Watched as they had me chase you. Only when did I fall in the stream did they release their hold on me." She stopped walking, looking down at her feet. "I remember them talking about you, saying something about needing you bring you back." Maria said, sort of mumbling.

"Wh-Who's _'they'_? I don't know what your talking about!" Katherine said. She started to cry, Maria was beginning to scare her. Suddenly Maria snapped her head up to look at Katherine.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! They blamed me for your amnesia! Saying that if you hadn't met me, Alley, and Jake, then Hunter could have done his job! _We were all killed by them because of you!_" Maria screamed. She didn't give Katherine a chance to reply, she just lunged. Katherine was too shocked to dodge and Maria grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground.

"_I'll kill you Katherine! You can join me in Hell…" _Maria didn't even sound like herself anymore. Katherine tried kicking but Maria's body was like stone, she didn't even flinch. Katherine clawed at Maria's arms, but as she continued to lose air she lost strength. Her vision was starting to go fuzzy.

_ "Katherine!" _Someone was yelling her name.

_ "Katherine!"_ They sounded frantic/

_ "Katherine!" _The voice was familiar, but Katherine couldn't place the it.

Then everything went black.

_ "KATHERINE!" _Jason's voice snapped Katherine out of her dream. She sat up bolt right gasping, hitting her head on Jason's. She fell back onto her pillows, trying to fill her lungs with air. Jason was kneeling on the ground holding a hand to his forehead.

Katherine finally managed to catch her breath, she realized she had been crying. Jason stood up and looked at her with concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Katherine looked at him, still breathing a little heavy. She nodded weakly, unable find her voice. "What happened? You started tossing and turning, calling out _'Maria'_. Then you were crying and then you started gasping as if you were choking. Did you have a nightmare or something?" Katherine ignored him. She couldn't get the dream out of her head. _"We were all killed by them because of you!"_ _"…if you hadn't met me, Alley, and Jake, then Hunter could have done his job!" "You left me to die."_

Katherine slowly sat up again. She wiped her face and looked at Jason. "I-I'm sorry for scaring you." She managed, her voice hoarse. Jason looked at her with a worried expression. "I…uh…I need to ask Lola something…"

Jason's expression turned from worry to fear. "Lola? Katherine, I don't think that's a good idea. What if she take control again?" Katherine shook her head.

"Don't worry…I promise that wont happen." She said. She closed her eyes and concentrated, not giving Jason the time to reply.

She was back on that strange beach. Lola's black form stood in front of her.

"Hello Katherine," Lola's sweet voice said.

"Lola…" Katherine breathed. The demon smiled, showing her rows of sharp teeth. "I need to ask you something."

"Ah yes, the dream. That was interesting wasn't it? I remember Maria, sweet girl. Annoying, but sweet." Lola said, narrowing her eyes. Katherine swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Well, then you know what I want to ask." She said. Lola nodded.

"Indeed I do, I've actually been waiting to tell you. You see-" Suddenly Lola's eyes widened in surprise. She doubled over, holding her clawed hands to her throat.

"Lola?" Katherine asked, a tiny hint of worry in her voice. Lola looked enraged, her eyes started to bulge.

_ "Forzan," _She said quietly before the beach faded into black.

Katherine opened her eyes. Jason was now sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her hand tightly. Katherine shook her head, now throbbing.

"So?' Jason asked.

"Something happened," Katherine said. "She said a name, I think, then disappeared." Jason looked at her, a mixture of fear, worry, and confusion etched onto his face.

"What about Hunter, couldn't you ask him?" He said. Katherine had forgotten about Hunter. He had said he had something to do yesterday then disappeared. Katherine nodded and concentrated again.

_ Hunter, we need to talk. Are you nearby? _She called out. She could only talk to him telepathically if he was within a mile from her. After a couple minutes, Hunter's voice rang out in her head.

_ Yes, I will be there soon. _He said. Katherine looked at Jason just before the door to their cabin opened and a monkey walked in, closing the door behind it. The monkey made its way to the bed and hopped into Katherine's lap. Jason jumped back.

_ A monkey? _Katherine asked.

_ Hm? Oh yes, it was to open the door, since I cannot turn human. _Hunter said, sort of in a daze. He changed his form into a puppy husky. _Now, what is it you wanted to ask me? _Katherine looked at Jason who had resettled himself onto the bed and told her dream out loud. She also told them what happened with Lola. When she had finished Jason looked pale. Hunter jumped off the bed, turned into an adult husky and began pacing. He started saying things, probably to himself, but Katherine and Jason heard it anyway.

_ She recognized Forzan's touch. Mmm, not to mention Katherine's dream. It is true, Maria and the others got in the way, but why is Katherine remembering now? The queen must know of this…_ Then Hunter bounded towards the door, changing form to open it again, then changing into the largest Pegasus Katherine had ever seen. He looked to be a black Clydesdale, with huge black and white wings. Then Hunter soared off, leaving Katherine and Jason behind in Cabin one completely confused.

**~End of Chapter 20~**

_** Hey guys, sorry that chapter basically sucked. I've got so many flipping ideas and its hard putting them in this. Ok, I really need questions though, that one from Allen in this chapter was my friend who likes the Percy Jackson series and surprisingly likes my fanfiction. Anyway, hope you liked that chapter, sorry I suck at writing. Hope you guys are still reading, see ya!**_


	24. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

** Hey guys! I hope you're still reading because TRUST ME when I say it's gonna get A LOT more interesting pretty soon…I'm hoping chapter 30 is where I can start it. Cause I've got like all these ideas but their in the future so I've got to get through the present…grrrr. Oh and I guess I could still use some questions for the gang. That was just an idea someone gave me to pass time while the Argo II is being built, but I've got my own now! If you want to send me some questions that's totally fine…but no one has so…lol. Well…let's get this chapter goin!**

_~Katherine's P.O.V.~_

Katherine just sat, crossed legged, on her bed totally dumbstruck. She didn't have a clue of what was going on. One look at Jason's face told her that he was completely lost too. She couldn't communicate with Lola for some reason and Hunter was long gone. She didn't know who to turn to.

"We should go tell Chiron about all of this." Jason said, breaking the uneasy silence.

"No!" Katherine exclaimed. Jason jumped at her sudden outburst. "No," she said a little more softly this time. "Chiron doesn't know about Lola, and I don't think he'll have any answers for us. For now, we need to keep this a secret."

"Katherine, you can't be serious!" Jason proclaimed. "This _needs_ to go to Chiron. I'm sure he has at least _something_ he can tell us! Katherine, you can't keep this to yourself."

"Jason, please. I don't want Chiron to know about this," she pleaded. Jason shook his head.

"Fine, we wont tell him about Lola. But this dream of yours, all this shape shifter business…Chiron _needs_ to know, Kat." Jason used his nickname for her from when they were kids. It caught her off guard, but it didn't change her mind.

"That won't work on me…_Jay Jay_." She shot back. Jason chuckled, then sighed.

"Ok, ok…touché. But Kari…_please_ tell Chiron." He pleaded again.

"_ . .nicknames._" She warned.

"Alright, alright…sorry." Jason apologized. Katherine sighed.

"I'll think about it, but I'm not promising anything." She finally said. Jason smiled.

"That's all I could ask for. We should try and get some rest." He said. Jason went back to his own bed and got under his covers. "Good night Katherine."

"Good night." She curled up underneath her own covers, but try as she might, she couldn't fall asleep. After a while she heard the steady rhythm of Jason's breathing and figured he'd had more luck than she. Katherine eventually accepted the fact that she wasn't going to fall asleep. So she pondered on all that had happened. _None of it makes sense!_ She thought.

After thinking everything through and only coming up with a major headache, Katherine decided she would try to fall asleep again. She looked at the digital clock on the bedside table between her and Jason's beds. It read 3:07 A.M. Katherine sighed and closed her eyes. This time, it was much easier to relax. Finally, she fell asleep.

Jason shook her awake. Katherine opened her eyes and sat up groggily.

"Hurry up, we'll be late for breakfast." Jason said hurriedly. Katherine looked at the clock. 7:15 A.M.

"Mmmm…" She grumbled. She grabbed her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and some blue jeans out of the chest at the foot of her bed. She started to take her shirt off when Jason yelped. She looked at him sleepily, her shirt halfway off her body. Jason's face was bright red and he had his hands covering his eyes.

"Don't just strip unannounced! Tell me next time!" He exclaimed. That's when Katherine remembered she didn't sleep with a bra on.

"S-Sorry…" She stammered, a little more awake now. She grabbed a bra and put it on, along with her shirt, and changed into her jeans. "I'm done now." She told Jason. He carefully peaked through his hands and after determining it was safe, took them away from his face. They both put their shoes on and fixed their hair then headed out of the cabin to line up with the rest of the cabins.

They all made their way to the dining pavilion and sat down at their respective tables. Today's menu was eggs, pancakes, sausages, bacon, fruit, yogurt, apple juice, orange juice, milk, and water. Katherine grabbed three pancakes, a thing of yogurt, some strawberries, bacon, and apple juice.

"Mmm…I was in the mood for chocolate chip waffles…" She mumbled sleepily. _I miss Camp Jupiter meals_, she thought longingly.

"Pancakes and waffles are made from the same mix." Jason said, stuffing his face with sausages.

"Yeah but they still taste different…and there's no chocolate chips in these pancakes." She replied.

"Someone's picky this morning." Jason said. Katherine yawned.

"I'm tired…I deserve to be picky." She said finally cutting into her pancakes. The food helped wake her up and after breakfast, she and Jason went to help Leo on the Argo II for morning activities. The cabins were taking shifts helping with the large boat. The Aphrodite kids had been kicked out of the shifts since all they did was paint the boat different shades of pink and blue and add "some style" to the Argo II as they called it.

As usual, Leo had Katherine lift some of the heavier materials by turning into various animals. Jason mainly tailed Leo around, grabbing him whatever he needed. Katherine helped around pretty much everywhere, going wherever any of the Hephaestus campers called her. After working on the Argo II for a while, Jason and Katherine headed to the climbing wall and combat course. There they did various exercises to improve their strength, agility, and combat skills. They met up with Piper and Katherine was still too tired to be annoyed with her perfectness.

She and Jason talked for a while and when it was time to change activities Piper said goodbye with a kiss and headed off with the rest of the Aphrodite kids. Cabin 1 had free time at the moment so Jason and Katherine headed down to the lake and sat on the dock like they did every day.

"So…" Katherine started, looking for something to start a conversation with. "Are all of your memories back?"

Jason scratched his head. "Most of them…some things are still a little fuzzy. It gets frustrating at times and when I think about it more, I just get a headache."

"Do you remember Camp Jupiter?" Katherine asked. Jason nodded. "What about it?"

Jason looked up at the sky, deep in thought. After a minute he spoke, "Well, I remember I was the praetor, I remember Reyna and Zach and Lilly. I remember the fifth cohort, freaking Octavian. I remember most of it, but some of the little trivial things are still fuzzy. I also don't remember when or how we got to Camp Jupiter." Jason then looked to Katherine. "Mind answering some questions?"

Katherine shrugged. "No reason to hide it anymore. Sure, why not?" Jason smiled and looked back out at the water.

"Well…how did we get there?" He asked. Katherine searched her memories for the answer.

"I was too young to remember, but Thalia told me about it when we were traveling together." Katherine started. "Our birth mother gave us up to Hera, or Juno whatever-"

"Why?" Jason interrupted.

"Because it was enough that our mom had caught Zeus' eye…but the fact that she caught Jupiter's eye as well put Hera/Juno into a frenzy. She demanded payment."

"And you and I were that payment…" Jason mumbled. Katherine nodded.

"So we were given to Hera/Juno and she left us at the wolf house. There, Lupa, the wolf goddess, prepared us for Camp Jupiter. I'm not sure what she did with me since I had only been a couple months old, but we were both delivered to Camp Jupiter. We were taken in by a sweet lady who had lost her children to Death. She became our foster mother and that's who we lived with until we joined the fifth cohort." Katherine finished.

"I sort of remember her…what was her name?" Jason asked. Katherine smiled.

"Katherine…her name was Katherine. As I said before, I had only been a couple months old and no one new my name. So our foster mother named me." She was proud of her name. She loved her mother, she had no ties to her birth mother other than her genetics. Katherine was her true mother, and she loved her. She missed her too.

"Right! That's why I came up with _Kat_ and _Kari_. So no one would get confused." Jason said. Katherine laughed.

"Yeah, and to get back at you I came up with _Jay Jay_." She playfully poked him in the side. Jason laughed.

"Yeah, I know. You hated those nicknames. Why don't we use them anymore?" He asked.

"Because I hated them. Besides I'm a little too old for nicknames." Katherine replied.

"Nah, you're never too old for nicknames! You're only fourteen, you're still young." Jason said with a laugh.

"I'm fifteen!"

"No, _I'm _fifteen!"

"Jason, you are only a year and a month older than me, not a full two years! You turn sixteen in a couple months. I turned fifteen last September."

"You've got your dates all wrong. If I'm a year and a month older than you, and I turn sixteen _this_ August, then that means you turn _fifteen_ this September! You turned fourteen last September."

"Wait no! That can't be right…Ah screw ages! I'm fifteen and we're going with that. No one has to know the truth."

Jason laughed so hard he fell over. "You can't just change your age because you _want_ to!" He exclaimed, still laughing. Katherine laughed along with him.

"I don't like being super young! Truly, I'm sixteen at heart. If I'm sixteen at heart, and my body is fourteen years-old then I can say I am fifteen." She said stubbornly.

"You're logic makes no sense."

"It makes sense to me."

"Hate to break it to you, but we don't live in _Katherine Land_. So _Katherine Logic_ doesn't make sense out here in the real world."

"Oh that's easy to fix. Just have everyone change their name to Katherine and they'll understand!"

"Like I said…you make no sense."

"If your name was Katherine it would make sense."

They took one look at each other and busted out laughing. Katherine hadn't laughed this hard in ages. She remembered having these weird and random conversations with Jason when they were little. She was glad nothing had changed between them.

After she managed to stop laughing Katherine turned back to Jason. "So, anymore questions about Camp Jupiter?"

"Well yeah just one…What do _you_ remember?" Jason asked. Katherine furrowed her eyebrows.

"What is that supposed to mean? I remember everything, from the day I got there, to the day I left. Why?" She said. Jason looked at her with a sad expression. She looked in his eyes and saw…_pity_. "Jason…why?" She asked again. Jason averted his gaze.

"No reason…just wondering." He said. Katherine wasn't convinced.

"Jason-"

"Really it's nothing." He cut her off. Katherine opened her mouth to say something but the dinner bell rang before she could. Jason sighed and stood up. "Oh good, I'm starving." He started to walk back down the dock. When he noticed Katherine wasn't following, he turned around to look at her.

"Katherine, aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah…" She said. She stood up and followed him up to the dining pavilion. Something was on his mind and he wasn't about to share. Jason was silent all through dinner and all through campfire. She wanted to ask him more, but he never gave her the chance. He was always avoiding her gaze or talking to someone else. By the time they got into bed, Katherine hadn't learned anything more on the subject. Finally, Jason spoke up, but it was only to say goodnight.

Katherine lay on her bed, not able to fall asleep. There were too many things on her mind. Eventually, the strain of thinking so much tired her out and she managed to fall asleep.

_ ~Jason's P.O.V.~_

Jason was on a hill. It was dark out and the only light came from the full moon. Suddenly, a woman appeared before him. He couldn't make out much of her features but he could tell she was in a large, billowing dress, and her dark hair was done up in a complicated style.

"It's you again." He said. The woman raised her head.

"Indeed it is. Hunter came to me today. He told me about Katherine's dream and your situation. I am glad your memory came back in time, because if it hadn't you really could have made a big mess." She said. Her voice was as smooth and gentle as a stream, but as always, Jason heard that dark storm hidden in the background.

"She's started to ask questions." Jason told her.

"Only because _you _slipped up!" The woman yelled. Jason took a step back, away from her. "Need I remind you of what will happen if she remembers when it is not time?"

Jason shook his head. "N-No, but this is cruel! She's your daughter, don't you think she deserves to know-"

"SILENCE!" The woman bellowed. Lightning crackled in the clouds Jason hadn't noticed before. "Do not tell me how to raise and treat _my_ daughter. You will do as I say or face the consequences." Then she disappeared, the dream along with her.

** ~End of Chapter 21~**

** Oh snap, what's goin on! Hope you guys liked the chapter, I was super excited about this one cause I'm getting into this really interesting part. Stick around for more! ****J**** Oh also! Sorry I've been late with updating. Like I said I haven't had any ideas and we just moved so things have been crazy. LOVE our new house though so it was all worth it. I'll try and update more often, but I've had a really bad case of writer's block recently and its SUPER bugging me! :( So, please stick around, I promise I **_**will**_** update but it might be randomly. Bye! ****J**


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

** I'm not sure if any of you noticed, but I deleted this chapter and re-uploaded it. I didn't like some of the parts so I revised it. I realized now I could have just fixed the document on my account then replaced this chapter with it, but I made it more complicated than it should have been, haha. So…Wow, twenty-two chapters. It'd be nice if I could get that far in my non-fanfiction books! Hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter, I'd kinda be nothing without my readers. Please give it reviews, haven't heard from you guys in a while! If you have any ideas on how to maybe make this story more enjoyable or something or if there's something you'd like me to fix, please let me know! Like I said, an author isn't really much without his/her readers. ;) Enjoy!**

Katherine wasn't convinced. She knew Jason was hiding something, but no matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't tell her anything. She eventually gave up and decided if he wanted to tell her he would. It didn't make her happy, but she didn't want to ruin their relationship. Soon they both forgot about it and everything went back to normal.

Hunter still hadn't returned. Katherine had tried calling out to him, she had tried Iris messaging him but it never went through. She tried asking Lola for help, but Lola wasn't answering her either. She kept this all to herself of course. Whenever someone asked her where Hunter was she would say he went to visit family. Everyone kind of just accepted that so Katherine kept going with it.

Months passed and the _Argo II _was finally ready to set sail. The four out of seven demigods in the prophecy were already here. Annabeth, Jason, Leo, and Piper. Two extras were going as well, Katherine and a satyr, Gleeson Hedge. The boat was packed with everything they would need and it was readied for departure.

Leo was ecstatic. Annabeth was calm, but Katherine could tell she was excited to see Percy. Jason was nervous, and Piper was chill. Katherine was a little between excitement and nervousness. She was excited to see Percy, just as Annabeth was. But she was also nervous to go back to Camp Jupiter. She didn't know how the campers would react to seeing her again. Let alone Zach and Lilly or her foster mother…

Soon enough, the four demigods part of the prophecy, Gleeson Hedge, and Katherine were sailing towards Camp Jupiter. Camp Half-Blood sent them off with cheers and goodbyes and a few tears. In only a couple of minutes, Camp Half-Blood couldn't be seen through the thick trees.

"I wonder what the mortals see…" Katherine wondered out loud. They were all gathered on the deck. Leo stood on the quarter deck, waving a Wii remote around, apparently controlling the ship. Jason and Piper were talking to themselves at the bow and Gleeson Hedge had already gone down to his room. Annabeth was standing next to Katherine, they were both leaning against the edge of the ship, looking down at the city of New York.

The ship was amazing, it reminded Katherine of the ships from _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Although, it was slightly different. Lining the sides were Greek shields, as their figurehead was Festus, instead of some lady like other ships. Near the main mast on either side of the ship were ballistae cannons, and right next to the ladders leading up to the quarter deck were two more canons, one on port side and the other starboard.

"Probably a plane or a huge flock of birds. Something like that I'm sure." She replied. Katherine smiled.

"Must be nice…not having to live this life…" She hadn't meant for Annabeth to hear, but Annabeth did.

"I understand that, but I guess life would also be a little boring without Camp Half-Blood. I'm sort of glad I'm a demigod. Parts of me wish I wasn't, parts of me are thankful that I am." She said.

"True enough." Katherine said. She looked at Annabeth. "Are you nervous?" Annabeth sighed.

"Extremely." She admitted. They both let out a little laugh. "I mean, it's been months. I'm excited, but I'm nervous at the same time."

Katherine looked back down at the city. "I'm mostly nervous."

"Didn't you grow up there? Shouldn't you have friends at this other camp?" Annabeth asked. Katherine sighed and closed her eyes. Memories of Camp Jupiter came to mind, and she quickly shook them away.

"Not really, I had Jason, Zach, and Lilly. Well, my mother too. Everyone else was afraid of me. Said I was cursed, and I basically am. I was kind of the outcast. That's why I ran away. I don't know why it took me eleven freaking years to do it, but I did. I'm glad I did too." She turned to look at Annabeth. "I'm glad I met you, and Percy, and everyone at Camp Half-Blood. You guys are more of a family than Camp Jupiter ever was to me."

Annabeth smiled and put her arm around Katherine, side-hugging her. "I'm glad I met you too. I know Percy feels the same, some days he wouldn't stop talking about you!" Katherine laughed. "Most of it was complaining though."

"About what?" Katherine asked surprised.

"Oh, just him pouting that you wouldn't turn him into a merman. Or not teaching him how to shape shift, or not sharing your powers with him. He was such a baby!" Annabeth laughed. Katherine laughed with her.

"I told him it was impossible! What a dork!" Katherine exclaimed. Suddenly Leo walked up to them.

"Hey! So, I've got the ship all set up. Festus will do most of the flying and he'll take care of the controls. We're basically flying autopilot right now. Jason, Piper, and I were thinking about eating some dinner. You guys care to join us?" Leo asked. Katherine and Annabeth followed him to their mess hall. It was a huge room. Leo had figured that they would be spending a lot of time in here so he made it as comfortable as possible.

The walls were enchanted to show live feed from Camp Half-Blood. In the back of the room were couches, behind the couches were cupboards that held magical plates and cups that filled up with whatever you wanted. In the center of the room was a large and long table. It had nine recliner chairs around it. They even had a special holder to hold your sword. They even had a massage feature built into them.

They all sat down at the table. For now, no one sat at the head, Katherine sat in between Annabeth and Leo, and on the other side of the table Piper and Jason sat together. After everyone had eaten they decided to take shifts on look out. Leo complained saying Festus was more than enough for look out, but Annabeth figured it would be good for them too, so as not to let their guards down.

Annabeth drew names out of a hat for the first shift. She pulled Leo and Jason. So Annabeth, Katherine, and Piper went to bed while the boys stayed on the deck until their shift was over. Katherine had changed into some shorts and a spaghetti tank top and tried to fall asleep, but in vain. Eventually she grabbed a book she had brought and started reading that.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She closed her book and got up to open the door. When she did, she saw Annabeth standing in front of her.

"Annabeth?" She asked, surprised.

"Can't sleep," she said. "You too?" Katherine nodded. She moved so Annabeth could come in and she closed the door behind her. Katherine went back to her book, since Annabeth hadn't said anything. Annabeth sat next to her. They didn't say anything for a while. Katherine figured Annabeth had something to tell her, but she wasn't going to press her for it. Eventually Annabeth broke the silence.

"I'm afraid Percy has changed." She blurted out. Katherine furrowed her eyebrows and looked up from her book.

"What?" Katherine asked.

Annabeth turned to face her. "What if Percy has changed being at this other camp? What if he's found another girl, one he likes better than me? What if he doesn't even remember me? What if his memories are gone for good? What if he's found that he hates me? What if-"

"Annabeth calm down!" Katherine cut her off. She put her bookmark in and closed her book, then put it on her dresser. She placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Even if Camp Jupiter _has _changed Percy in some way, it wouldn't change his feelings towards you. _Trust me_, he loves you Annabeth," Annabeth's face started to turn red. Katherine smiled. "I don't think there's anything on this Earth that could make Percy hate you. And Jason's memories came back, I'm sure Percy's will too. Don't worry too much, it'll drive you crazy." Annabeth sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"You're right, and I know you're right. I just can't help but think of all these possibilities. I'm worried beyond reason, and I've got all this anxious energy stored up inside me. I feel like if I don't release it somehow I'll explode!" She confessed.

"Did you try getting some fresh air? I know that sometimes clears my mind." Katherine suggested. Annabeth nodded.

"I did, I walked up on deck for a little while but it didn't help to calm me down. If anything, it made me even _more _anxious." She sighed.

"What about a flight? I sometimes used to sneak out of Cabin One and go flying around camp to ease my nerves. It really helps." Katherine said. Annabeth looked up at her.

"Yeah, one problem…I can't fly."

"But I can. Annabeth, I can just turn into a Pegasus or something and you can ride on my back for a little while."

"Are you sure? Have you done this before?"

"Annabeth, you're forgetting, I pulled a bloody chariot with you, Butch, Jason, Leo, and Piper in it all the way from the Grand Canyon to Camp Half-Blood. Give me some credit."

"Ok, ok…and are you British now?" Annabeth asked with a smile.

"It slips out sometimes ok…I used to watch a lot of British shows." Katherine confessed.

"When, where, and _how_?"

"I have my sources."

Annabeth laughed. Katherine got up and Annabeth followed her to the deck. They told Jason and Leo they would be back in a little while. Katherine changed into a black Pegasus and Annabeth climbed onto her back. Katherine took off, Annabeth clinging to her mane. Katherine soared close enough to the Argo II to still be able to see it. They flew for a while, the moon their only light. They had passed the city a while ago, and its lights were little dots in the distance.

_ Feeling better? _Katherine reached out to Annabeth's mind. She felt Annabeth jerk on her back, but then she relaxed.

_ Yes, thank you. Are you hearing this? I don't know how to do the whole telepathy thing. _She replied. Katherine laughed.

_ Yes I can hear you. Just think your reply and I will hear it._ Katherine told her.

_ That's pretty cool. How far does your telepathy reach?_ Annabeth asked.

_ Well it depends. Like if it were with a stranger, then only a few yards. But if it were someone I was close with, like Hunter, or Percy, or you it can stretch miles. With Hunter I can only communicate with him if he is within about a mile of me. _Katherine explained. She felt Annabeth thinking, but before Annabeth could reply something shot up in front of them. Katherine extended her wings to stop then hurled to the side. Annabeth clung to her desperately, digging her nails into Katherine's neck and pulling her mane roughly. Katherine veered back to where she had seen the figure. She looked around and finally found it flying up towards the Argo II. She looked carefully at it's form and gasped.

_ Annabeth, hold on_. She told Annabeth, unable to keep the anger out of her voice.

_ What do you think I've been doing?_ Annabeth shot back. Katherine beat her wings hard and fast. In a matter of seconds she landed on deck the Argo II with so much force she fell to a kneeling position. Annabeth slid off her back and Katherine changed back into her human form. The large figure that had caught them off guard in the air stood in front of her and Annabeth. Jason stood behind it, his sword drawn, and Leo was next to him, his hands ablaze.

"_Hunter_," Katherine growled. Annabeth was surprised, Jason even more so. He slowly put his sword away and motioned for Leo to extinguish his flames. Hunter was in the same form when he had left that night. A large Clydesdale Pegasus, probably seven or eight feet tall. His wings were huge, the ends had white feathers while the rest were black. His coat, main and tail were black, but his nose and hooves (up to his ankles) were white.

"Hunter, where have you been? We haven't seen you since…" Jason stopped short. He looked at Katherine then turned back to Hunter. "Since that night. What happened?"

Leo put his hands up in a "time out" gesture. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…hold up. 'That night', what do you mean by that?"

Katherine sighed. "I had a…dream a couple months back. It was a little disturbing so I asked Hunter what it meant and he ran off." She explained.

_ You make it sound like I abandoned you, _Hunter suddenly spoke up. Katherine figured he sent it out to everyone since Leo jumped when he spoke.

"You basically did." Katherine spit. Hunter sighed and pawed at the ground.

_ Well, I am sorry it seemed that way. I am back now. _He apologized. Katherine waited for Hunter to say more, but he stayed quiet.

"That's it?" Jason exclaimed. "Don't you think Katherine deserves an explanation?"

"Yeah man, from what I'm hearing I think you're being a little too vague." Leo said. Annabeth nodded. Hunter shook his head and wings.

_ Do you guys have food? I'm starving,_ he said, completely ignoring Jason and Leo.

"Hunter!" Katherine yelled at him.

_ You guys must have food on this ship right? I'm going to get some,_ then without saying anything else, he turned into his usual Husky form and bounded down the stairs to the lower decks of the ship.

**~End of Chapter 22~**

** So I think I'll end it there. I actually wrote this all in one day, woohoo! That's actually pretty good for me cause I take forever to finish chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and Happy Father's Day everyone! Make sure your dad's know you love 'em or any dad you might know. Have an awesome weekend. Also, I attempted to talk about ships, I'm using the internet to help me, haha. So bear with me! Cya!**


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

** Hey guys! So I hope you liked the last chapter, let me know what you think! Also! I signed up for FictionPress and I posted the prologue of this book I've been working on. Its all my own. I don't know if you guys know about FictionPress but its basically like but you post your own works. Like not fanfiction related at all or anything. It's pretty cool, there's also Wattpad and I might do that too. But look me up! ;) My username is DragonQueen and the title of the story is "Artificial Humans: Friend or Foe?" **_**I know it sounds dumb shut up I'm still working on the title.**_

Hunter wouldn't say a word. He avoided the whole crew of the _Argo II_. Katherine tried to corner him but whenever she did he teleported away from her (since when could he do _that_?). The seven and Katherine soon gave up and let Hunter be. Katherine and Annabeth still had three hours before their shift started so they decided to try and sleep again. Strangely, Katherine fell asleep the instant her head hit her pillow.

She was on the deck of the _Argo II_. Fog limited her vision, she couldn't see farther than a couple feet around her. Katherine started walking around, wondering what this dream was going to bring. She ended up walking into the main mast and decided to sit still until the dream showed what it wanted it to show.

Suddenly, the fog parted for a woman. It was the same woman Katherine had seen in her dream the other night. She was still the most beautiful woman Katherine had ever seen. When someone was face to face with Aphrodite they saw what _they_ believed to be the most beautiful features. Katherine was sure the next time she saw Aphrodite (if ever) she would see this woman's face.

The woman wasn't in her billowing dress this time. Now she wore faded jeans and the _Long Live the Beatles_ album cover on a white shirt. Katherine couldn't argue with her music taste. Even though her dark hair hung plainly over her shoulder, and no makeup was visible on her face, the woman managed to look…well _sexy. _

She started walking closer to Katherine. Again, Katherine didn't back away. She had the same feeling as last time, like she could trust this stranger. The woman smiled.

"My dear, dear child." She said softly. That was new. "It is time."

"What are you talking about?" Katherine asked. Power radiated from the woman, and suddenly the deck of the _Argo II_ faded away. Katherine was back in her old house in Camp Jupiter. Sitting on the couches in the living room were Jason, Lily, Zach, her foster mother, as well as the woman from her dream. Jason, Lily, and Zach were much younger, probably around ten/eleven years-old. There were two of the woman. One standing beside her, the other standing in front of Katherine's…well…family.

"It is time to show you the truth." The woman said. Then Katherine's foster mother spoke.

_ "Who are you? And why have you gathered us here?" _She asked. Katherine choked back a sob. She missed her mom. Hearing her voice brought tears to her eyes.

_ "Do not speak to me with such a tone." _The memory woman said calmly. _"I am Queen Eleanor, of the _Draugarya_, or shape shifters. We are an ancient race, so I will not be surprised if you do not recognize the name."_

Lily furrowed her eyebrows. _"I think I read that name in a book somewhere. What do you want with us?" _She asked in a rude tone.Katherine smiled. Lily had always been brave, sometimes a little crazy. She was never afraid to show people how she felt about them.

The memory of the queen raised her chin. _"Insolent child…" _She muttered. Then she regained her regal composure and continued. _"I have a daughter, and in our ways there are a series of trials she must go through. One is mortality. I am going to erase her memories up until now. I will implant new ones, ones of a life here. I will implant memories of her to all the other humans living here as well."_ Katherine tried to keep up.

_ "Why would you do that to your own daughter?" _Zach asked. The memory queen sighed.

_ "A human would not understand." _She told him. Jason scowled.

_ "Why are you telling _us_?" _He asked.

_ "Because she will believe you have been her family up until this point. I will give you false memories as well, but you will know that they are fake. I entrust you not to mess this up. If she starts to remember or starts to pick up on the way you treat her, I will bring you to my palace and torture you personally. I will have you begging for death. Am I clear?" _The queen threatened.

Then the present Queen Eleanor spoke. "That should be enough." Katherine's living room blurred, then they were back on the foggy deck of the _Argo II_. Katherine had to lean against the mast to keep from falling to the ground. Her legs felt weak. Her head was dizzy, furiously putting the pieces together.

"T-That…That can't be. I-I…I don't believe you." She said shakily.

"What more proof do you need dear?" The queen asked. She started to take a step closer but Katherine put her hand out for her to stop.

"NO! Get back! I-I don't know you!" She cried. The queen sighed.

"Maybe this will help." She moved so quickly Katherine didn't have time to react. The queen placed her hands on Katherine's temples. Memories flashed through Katherine's head.

She was about four. A little girl the same age with the same face sat next to her. Her name flashed through Katherine's mind. _Katrina_. Katrina…her twin sister. They were playing a common _Draugaryain _game on the floor of the throne room. Their mother sat in her throne, in her true from, smiling down at them. She ended up joining them. The scene changed.

Katherine was in the middle of a war. _Draugaryain_ soldiers were all around her, all in their true forms and armor. She and Katrina fought side by side, both in armor and their true forms. Men in blue and grey uniforms attacked them from all sides. The Civil War. Roman and Greek demigods joined together just once to try and take out the _Draugarya. _They shot imperial gold bullets, gold was deadly to the _Draugarya. _Katrina took a shot to the head. She fell to the ground, her eyes wide open. Katherine remembered the anger she felt towards humans, the pain in the death of her sister. The scene changed yet again.

Katherine was in the castle's stables. She was grieving Katrina's death. She clung onto her pegasus mare. She was a huge black Clydesdale, her black wings had white tips. Katherine had her face buried in Shadow Storm's black mane. Her white muzzle nuzzled her softly. She remembered her pegasus. She remembered everything. Other memories flashed by. She remembered the castle, her mother, her sister. She remembered the royal guard, so friendly with her. She remembered the close relationship with her demon, Zera. That was her true name, something one only told another if they trusted them completely. To others, Zera was _Lola_.

Katherine stumbled back as the memories faded. She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't handle all the emotions running through her: hate, love, fear, sorrow, regret, pain, loneliness, vengeance.

"Now do you remember dear?" The queen said softly. She kneeled in front of her and stroked her cheek.

"_Mom_…" Katherine mumbled. She looked into her mother's green eyes. They were warm. To others her eyes were cold and heartless, but the queen truly cared for her family. To her daughters, they were warm.

"_Katrina_…" Katherine choked. Fresh tears streamed down Katherine's face. The queen seemed on the brink of tears as well.

"I now sweetheart, I know." She consoled. Katherine wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Why now?" She asked. "Why reveal all this to me now?"

"It was time. You completed your trial. It's time to come home, take your rightful place on the throne." Her mother said sweetly. Katherine shook her head.

"No…I know the end of these trials. I am not there. You wouldn't cut them short unless…" Sudden realization hit her. "_You're dying_…" The queen nodded solemnly.

"I'm afraid so. I need you back honey. Our people need you back." She said. Katherine shook her head.

"I-I can't…Percy…Jason…all my friends here. I can't just leave them." Katherine said. The queen's expression darkened.

"They are not your family. Those memories are false." She said.

"Maybe Jason isn't…but Percy…Annabeth…Camp Half-Blood. _Those_ memories aren't false." She told her. Katherine knew standing up to her mother like this wasn't smart. The queen snarled. Lightning flashed and her true form flashed with it.

"I _led _you to them!" The queen yelled. Her darker side began to show itself. "I led you to Sally Jackson. I made sure you made it to Camp Half-Blood. I have been controlling your life up until now! None of it's real! They all see you for who you are, a _monster_. You do not belong with these humans. Remember what they did to your sister! Their love is fake…" Then her voice softened. "My love is real."

"No!" Katherine yelled. "If you loved me, you wouldn't make me go through these trials! You would have gotten rid of them!" The queen snarled again.

"How _dare _you! I knew Katrina was the stronger one. She shouldn't have been killed in that war…it should have been _you_!" Her mother screamed. Katherine's heart shattered.

Then the dream started to fade. Her mother's snarling face suddenly changed. She seemed to have realized what she said. She tried to say something, but Katherine couldn't hear her. The last thing Katherine saw was her mother's face fading, a tear making its way down her cheek.

Annabeth was shaking her shoulder. "Katherine!" She whispered harshly. Katherine sat up bolt right. She was breathing hard, and she was still crying.

"Are you ok? I came in to tell you Jason and Leo's shift was over. You were sobbing when I opened the door. Was it a nightmare?" She asked softly. Katherine shook her head and wiped away her tears.

"N-No…sorry. I'm ok now. Let's go up on deck." She said. She hastily grabbed her jacket and almost ran up the stairs to the deck. She needed the fresh air. She needed to be alone. She heard Annabeth come up behind her, so she quickly climbed up to the quarter deck. Annabeth didn't follow her. She seemed to get her message; _I don't want to talk about it._

Katherine was grateful for the space Annabeth was giving her. She needed time to think. Fresh tears fell down her face and she had to grab the railing to steady herself. A rush of thoughts ran through her head.

_ Jason isn't my brother. His love for me is fake. Zach and I were never friends. Lily and I were never friends. I used to have a twin sister. She was killed by demigods. I'm not a demigod. I'm not even _human. _Annabeth, Percy, and all the others think I'm a monster. My mother probably told them all about who I really was the moment I met them. I don't have any friends, only Zera. Wait…_Zera.

Katherine concentrated. She closed her eyes and soon she was on her mind beach, as she called it. She turned around, looking for Zera, but she was not there. Katherine also noticed the water was no longer black and bubbling, but smooth and clear.

"Zera!" She yelled. "Show yourself!" She waited, but Zera did not show. She clenched her fists. "Dammit, Zera! Come out!" She felt a presence appear behind her. Katherine whipped herself around and faced Zera's dark form.

"You called." She said calmly. "What do you need?"

"You know damn well why I'm here." Katherine spat. Zera flinched.

"I was afraid of what you were going to say." She said, hanging her head. Her wings drooped.

"Three words… ._hell_. What the hell Zera!" Katherine yelled at her.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific I'm afraid…" Zera said.

"_My arm for one. Pretending to be my enemy. Scaring the hell out of me. Taking control during the battle at the wolf house. Acting like a total ass. Not telling me anything. Letting Hunter tell me all those lies. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" _Katherine couldn't control her anger. She was shaking because she was so mad. Zera just hung her head. She wouldn't look Katherine in the eye.

"I-I was told by the queen to not say anything. She told me to act like that. Hunter made sure that I didn't tell you anything. I wanted to tell you, I did! Your mother threatened me, she said she would kill me if I told you _anything_!" Zera explained.

"You know that was a lie! If my mother killed you that would be the same as killing me!" Katherine yelled.

"I know…" Zera said quietly. Katherine's anger dissipated. Zera had been protecting her.

"Then you also know the queen would never harm me…well she would never _kill_ me." Katherine said, softer. Zera sighed.

"I-I know…she just seemed so _convincing_. I didn't want to put you in danger. I'm afraid I did that anyway…I really am sorry about your arm…and your leg…and for scaring you…" Zera apologized. Katherine sighed.

"Geez…How am I supposed to stay angry now?" She said. Zera picked her head up.

"So you forgive me?" She asked hopefully. Katherine narrowed her eyes.

"Not fully…I _am _going to get you back for my arm and leg you know. It's unavoidable." She said playfully. Zera actually _laughed. _Katherine's memories of her being evil were still in her head, and seeing her laugh was a little weird.

"Of course, I knew something like that would be in my future." She said. She smiled, showing her sharp teeth.

"That form really is unflattering you know…" Katherine said.

"Oh! Right…sorry." Zera laughed. A white light enveloped her. Zera's black form faded to reveal a woman. She had brown hair tied back into a braid. She had coffee brown eyes and rosy lips. She still had her _Maleficent_ horns, dragon wings, dragon tail, claws, and the hind legs of a dragon as her legs. Her leg scales went all the way up to her hips, and surrounded her belly button a little. She had scales covering from right below her breasts to up her neck. Scales also framed her face sort of like sideburns. Zera smiled and Katherine saw only two fangs this time. Katherine never really realized how much the _Draugarya_ resembled dragons.

"That's better." Katherine said with a smile. Zera returned the smile then faded. Katherine opened her eyes to the rising sun. She must have been talking to Zera for a while, she didn't realize how long it had been. Annabeth was warily approaching her. Katherine turned around to face her.

"So…um…we're going to reach Camp Jupiter in about fifteen minutes. Everyone else is having breakfast…care to join us?" She asked. Katherine nodded.

"Yeah…sure." She said. She and Annabeth made their way to the ladder leading down from the quarter deck_. _Katherine gave Annabeth a side glance and smiled. "You know you don't have to be so careful with me. I had a bad dream, that's all. It's not like I'm going to attack you." She saw Annabeth blush. They both headed down the quarterdeck then down to the lower decks. Walking to the dining room Katherine suddenly felt scared and nervous…How the _hell_ was she going to face Jason now?

**~End of Chapter 23~**

** I wrote this all in like…an hour. That's like **_**SUPER**_** good for me. Well hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm kind curious/excited to see how y'all react to this chapter. Oh and happy fourth! Have fun blowing stuff up legally! ;) #merica **


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

** Hey everyone! I haven't been continuing this fanfic because I didn't think anyone was still reading it. However, I have gotten some pm's recently about how people would like me to continue, so here I am! I just want to say something as well; I was just scrolling through old reviews on all of the chapters and your guys' comments **_**always**_** make me smile. I've been going through some tough and stressful times recently and it really helps to know that there are people out there that actually enjoy my writing (cause usually I think it's shit, but what author doesn't hate their own works?). So I'm back, and I hope I've gotten better and that people will begin reading my stuff again. **** woah that turned into like an actual emoji on my computer, idk if you guys can see it **** that one too!**

** I would also like to say that all characters besides; Katherine, Hunter, Zera, and the **_**Draugarya**_** belong to the amazing Rick Riordan. I try my best not to go off the actual books **_**too**_** closely. **

Katherine cursed under her breath. Of course she was sitting next to Jason at the dining table. Everyone thought he was her brother. Was he? It's true that family doesn't have to be blood, look at all the kids at Camp Half Blood. And Percy, he was her brother. But Katherine's mother (she shuddered at the thought) said that Percy knew about her true origins. Was Percy simply acting as well? Hopefully she would soon find out.

"Hey Katherine, you ok? You don't look so good," Jason suddenly broke into her thoughts. He put a hand on her shoulder, causing Katherine to flinch. Jason quickly removed his hand, a sad and hurt expression on his face.

"Sorry," Katherine muttered. "I'm just a little jumpy and nervous is all." She couldn't act normal. Her meeting with her mother kept replaying over and over in her head. There was no way she was going to be able to get through today.

The others demigods continued talking. Katherine only caught bits and pieces. She was in a world of her own, a storm of thoughts. It would be nice if she could slip farther into her mind and talk to Zera.

Thankfully, no one bothered her. They probably understood that something was up, but didn't want to say anything. Annabeth was the only one who knew that Katherine had a nightmare, but Annabeth wouldn't tell anyone.

Eventually, they finally made it to Camp Jupiter. Katherine was still in a daze, she didn't know what to do. Seeing Jason in his _praetor _robes brought back even more memories and emotions. Katherine sighed and rubbed her temple. This was going to be a long day.

She wasn't wrong when an explosion nearly knocked Annabeth overboard. A statue stood in front of her best friend, seemingly to have just exploded into existence. Katherine groaned.

"Unacceptable!" The god Terminus screamed. Cinders popped around his curly hair. From the waist down, he was nothing but a square marble pedestal. He was possibly the most annoying Roman god.

"I will _not_ have weapons inside the Pomerian Line!" He announced in a fussy teacher voice. "I certainly will not have _Greeks_!"

Jason quickly jumped down from his perch at the bow. He shot Annabeth a look as if to tell her to stand back. He approached the fuming god on the deck of the _Argo II_.

"Terminus," he said. "It's me, Jason Grace."

"Oh, I remember you, Jason!" Terminus grumbled. "I thought you had better sense than to consort with the enemies of Rome! And don't think I don't' see you sulking back there Katherine!"

Katherine groaned. She hated this god.

"But they're not enemies—" Jason started. Piper cut him off.

"That's right," Piper jumped in, clearly using her charmspeak. An unwise decision since she was talking to a god. "We just want to talk. If we could—"

"Ha!" Exclaimed Terminus. "Don't try that _charmspeak_ on me, young lady. And put down that dagger before I slap it out of your hands!"

Piper glanced at her bronze dagger, which she'd apparently forgotten she was holding. "Um...okay. But how would you slap it? You don't have any arms." Shouldn't have said that.

"Impertinence!" There was a sharp POP and a flash of yellow. Piper yelped and dropped the dagger, which was now smoking and sparking.

"Lucky for you I've just been through a battle," Terminus announced. "If I were at full strength, I would've blasted this flying monstrosity out of the sky already!"

"Hold up." Leo stepped forward, wagging his Wii controller. "Did you just call my ship a monstrosity? I know you didn't just do that." Somehow that snapped Annabeth out of her stupor. She stepped forward into the fray, hands up in submission.

"Let's all just calm down." She offered. Terminus huffed, and was probably folding his imaginary arms. "I take it you're Terminus, the god of boundaries. Jason told me you protect the city of New Rome, right? I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of—"

"Oh, I know who _you_ are!" The statue glared at her with its blank white eyes. "A child of Athena, Minerva's Greek form. Scandalous! You Greeks have no sense of decency. We Romans know the proper place for _that_ goddess."

Annabeth clenched her jaw. Terminus wasn't exactly making it easy to be diplomatic. "What exactly do you mean, that goddess? And what's so scandalous about—"

"Right!" Jason interrupted. Should've interrupted sooner. "Anyway, Terminus, we're here on a mission of peace. We'd love permission to land so we can—"

"Impossible!" The god squeaked. His very voice annoyed Katherine to the bone. She had to refrain from rolling her eyes after every sentence Terminus spoke. "Lay down your weapons and surrender! Leave my city immediately!"

"Which is it?" Leo asked. "Surrender, or leave?" Smartass.

"Both!" Terminus said. "Surrender, then leave. I am slapping your face for asking such a stupid question, you silly elf boy! Do you feel that?"

"Wow." Leo looked so sarcastically impressed with Terminus' outburst.

"Weapons are not allowed on Roman soil inside the Pomerian Line!" Terminus continued.

"The what?" Piper asked.

"City limits," Katherine translated dully. Unfortunately, that got the god's attention.

"This entire ship and that girl are weapons!" Terminus said. "You cannot land!"

"I have a name you know." Katherine growled.

"And I refuse to use it! It's a curse!" Terminus squeaked.

"It's a common name. Now if I had a name like _Zera_ or something—"

"Silence!" A loud POP came from beneath Katherine, followed by a burst of yellow smoke. It singed Katherine's feet and knocked her on her ass. She snarled at the god.

"Why you little—"

"Ok!" Annabeth interrupted. "Leo, stop the ship. We'll stay right where we are." Leo looked confused, but obeyed. He pulled out his controller and yanked it upward. All ninety oars froze in place. The ship stopped sinking.

"Terminus," Annabeth turned towards the still fuming god. "There's no rule against hovering _over_ New Rome, is there?"

Terminus frowned. "Well, no..."

"We can keep the ship aloft," Annabeth continued. "We'll use a rope ladder to reach the forum. That way, the ship won't be on Roman soil. Not technically."

Terminus seemed to ponder this. Katherine figured he was probably scratching his chin with imaginary hands.

"I like technicalities," he admitted. "Still..."

"All our weapons will stay aboard the ship," Annabeth promised. "I assume the Romans—even those reinforcements marching toward us—will also have to honor your rules inside the Pomerian Line if you tell them to?"

"Of course!" Terminus said. "Do I look like I tolerate rule breakers?"

"Good, then that's settled—"

"Wait a moment!" Terminus interrupted. Katherine visibly rolled her eyes this time. "I won't allow that _thing_ into my city either!" Katherine knew if he had arms he would be pointing at her.

"Hey hey hey," Leo piped up. "That's no way to talk about a human being. Katherine isn't a _thing_, she's a friend. And she's going down there with us." Katherine's heart swelled at Leo's comment of her being a "friend". She smiled.

"Terminus, Katherine won't cause any trouble. She'll leave her weapons up here as well." Jason reasoned.

"Her entire body is a weapon—"

"Then she'll promise not to shape shift!" Jason was getting irritated. But his face softened when he turned around to look at Katherine. "Won't you?"

"Well I'm going to shape shift to get down there, but once I'm on the ground, then yes. I promise not to shift my form." Katherine compromised. She didn't like ladders…or heights. She preferred to be in a safer form than a human fumbling down a ladder probably thirty stories high.

"Unacceptable!" Terminus screamed.

"Oh, calm down! It's a freaking bird Terminus, once I'm on Roman soil I'll turn back into my human form." Katherine snapped. Terminus growled at her. She growled back.

"So, do we have a deal Terminus?" Jason asked. He was clearly scared of what the god's response would be.

Terminus sniffed. "I suppose…for now. You may climb down your ladder into New Rome. Please do try not to destroy my city." Then the god popped out of existence, leaving behind a cloud of yellow dust. Everyone on deck sighed. What an unnecessary ordeal.

Jason descended the ladder first. Piper followed after, Leo close behind her. Annabeth had to quickly convince Coach Hedge to stay on board. They definitely didn't need a crazy goat running around with a baseball bat screaming, "Die!"

"You ready?" Annabeth asked, coming up behind Katherine and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied. Annabeth gave her a quick smile then descended the ladder to join the Roman demigods below. Katherine thought about climbing down after all, but then decided against it. If she was going to return to Camp Jupiter, she would return as herself. So she turned into an eagle and flew down. Circling the ladder, waiting till Annabeth was on the ground to land next to her. There were many murmurs, and when Katherine turned into her human form there were audible gasps. Someone even screamed. The assembled demigods whispered Jason's name and stared at him in awe, while others whispered Katherine's and shrank back in fear.

The crowd seemed to hold its breath. Katherine simply stood proudly next to Annabeth. Her breath hitched when she saw who was walking towards them.

_Percy._

**~End Chapter 24~**

**I have to admit guys, I had some of this chapter already written, but my computer is an asshole and when I tried to open the doc, it said it needed to be translated and when I pressed open it was just a bunch of symbols. Really pissed me off. So this is what I came up with in the last hour or so, so I'll end it here. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
